


Seeking Purpose

by LovelyJasmari



Series: Kalai ~ Daughter of the Wind Main Canon [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In-game references, Nothing but angst in the first two chapters, Porn With Plot, Temporary Character Death, Voyeurism, Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) is an Automatic Warning, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJasmari/pseuds/LovelyJasmari
Summary: Sequel to Chasing Purpose set during the events of KH3. After re-completion as a Somebody, Dilan begins a frantic search for his lost child as the hour of the fated final clash in The Keyblade Graveyard draws near.After being kidnapped and forced to return to The Real Organization XIII, Alixka struggles to find a means of escape. But freedom may require her to abandon two people who she has grown to care deeply about, two people who have been chosen to fight in the final battle. NSFW chapters are tagged as suchAccompanying Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3toZQbSoffurZiLOge3IH0This work is now complete. The story continues in Jewels of Radiant Garden.





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So this story only exists because I didn't want to end Kalai's story in the previous work, Nomura was not content to end Larxene and Marluxia’s story in CoM (for which I am profoundly grateful) and apparently (at least in their case) yellow eyes give you a massive increase in Big Dick Energy…
> 
> In all seriousness though, after playing KH3, I knew this would be written eventually. The timeline for this work is admittedly fuzzy because my understanding of time travel within Kingdom Hearts is shaky af and there is no real set timeline for the events between DDD, 0.2 and 3 so it’s all guesswork until around chapter 3 onward which take place solidly within the timeline if KH3. 
> 
> This work will also be much shorter than the last one, by more than half, and be written from two POV’s. The first POV, italicised, will almost always be Dilan’s and maybe others around him. Then the main part of each chapter will be from Alixka’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime towards the end of DDD but before 0.2, the apprentices return to humanity but find one person in particular is missing from the castle.

~~~

_Was he really alive?_

_Aeleus sat beside his friend as he slipped in and out of consciousness, how had his Nobody met his demise? Even, he knew, had been incinerated from the inside out, of course he would still be struggling to hold on.  Sharp gasps came from the man’s lips as his eyes finally snapped open. At once the redhead administered an elixir._

_“Huh...where...where am I? What happened?”_

_“Relax, Dilan.” Aeleus replied. “You’re still not fully stable.”_

_“But what happened…”_

_“We are in Radiant Garden again.” He sighed. “We are people again. Lea found a piece of writing explaining how when a Heartless and Nobody are destroyed, the human form returns.” Another long sigh escaped his lips. “Xem...Xehanort... had been deceiving us this whole time…”_

_The human form returns...they were people again...then...that would mean…_

_“KALAI!” Summoning all his strength to sit upright. “Kalai! She must have re-completed as well...where is she…”_

_A look of sadness and regret covered the redhead’s face as Ienzo slowly approached them._

_“She’s not here.” The younger man said. “She wouldn’t be since she lost her heart in another world.”_

_“What?”_

_“Don't you remember? Before we went to Castle Oblivion, Vex..eh..Even told us of an incident when they were doing recon in Traverse Town. That’s where she was sent after this world fell to darkness, and that’s where she was separated from her heart.”_

_Ienzo’s words only served to exacerbate the older man, he groaned as he tried to move onto his feet._

_“WE HAVE TO FIND HER!”_

_Aeleus knew what was about to happen and quickly caught Dilan in his arms as he collapsed._

_“Whoa. whoa, HOW exactly?!”_

_“I don’t know, but we must!” He struggled against his friend as he pushed him back onto the bed. "We have to find her!"_

_“You are in no position to…”_

_“Damnit man! I have to find my daughter!”_

_“DAUGHTER?!”_

_Ienzo’s eyes widened at Dilan's words. Kalai was his child? How could they keep that from him for so long? Better yet, with her raven locks and amethyst eyes so similar to the older man's, how could he have not realized it sooner? At once he remembered their last encounter in Castle Oblivion before he himself met his demise. A wave of remorse overpowered the younger man as tears began to form in his eyes._

_“Aeleus…” He sniffed. “He’s right...we have to find Kalai!”_

_The redhead regarded Ienzo with a sad but gentle look, then he turned back to his friend who was also on the verge of tears._

_“Of course we will find her.” He said. “But how can we when you can barely stand, Dilan? Even is still unstable and Lea is searching more around the castle. Once we figure out things here then we can go search for your child.”_

_Dilan sighed as he reluctantly fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, tears burning in them. But he knew his friend was right._

~~~

When she finally was able to move and see, Kalai found herself not where she had once been. That man! The one who looked like a younger Xemnas, or better yet, a younger Xehanort! Where was he?!

The ground was hard but she found herself unable to stand, half of her body was still under the influence of the stopza spell. Kalai looked around her to see that she was outside, in some sort of barren wasteland. What the hell was this place?

Her eyes shifted towards the ground as a pair of black boots appeared before them. Kalai glanced up to meet the fierce golden eyes of an elderly man. Frightening, grotesque, bald. With a look of undisputed malice glimmering in those golden orbs.

“Fear not, my child.” He said. “Today, you are most fortunate. Having been selected for the most glorious of destinies. Rejoice.”

So far, none of this seemed glorious! She tried to scream out but found her voice muted. A silence spell?

“Long ago, before you or your parents or any of your ancestors, a mighty battle was waged upon this land.” He continued. “Keyblade Wielders clashed for the ownership of the precious light of Kingdom Hearts, safeguarded by an all powerful X-blade. And in the aftermath, a new world was born.”

The Keyblade War! Kalai recalled at once when she had read a few excerpts about it in one of the many tomes in Vexen’s lab, and when Xigbar had spoken about it to her briefly soon after the arrival of Roxas.

“Which brings us to today.” The old man continued. “If ruin brings about creation, what then would another Keyblade War bring? I intend to recreate this ancient war and find out. To complete this task I require twenty hearts to clash in order for a new X-blade to be forged. Seven of light, and thirteen of darkness.”

Thirteen darknesses? And there were thirteen members of the Organization, minus Xion and herself. Was that their true goal after all? When he had finished speaking, another form appeared, wearing the trademark black coat of the Organization. He appeared younger, darker in complexion with his silver hair hanging back behind his shoulders. And the same vicious golden eyes.

“And that brings us to you.” He said. “You have been brought here to take part in this new clash between Light and Dark.”

Another form appeared. One she knew all too well, one she never had thought she would see again. Or better yet, one she had _hoped_ she would never see again! Xemnas.

“Thirteen dark hearts. Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. As you have probably guessed by now, that was the true purpose of the original Organization XIII. But thanks to Sora and the other Heroes of Light we have had to find...alternatives to our ultimate goal. And you...” He gave her the same smirk that always infuriated her beyond all reason in her last days in the Organization. “You, my dear, shall be one of those alternatives.”

Yet another form appeared, one that struck absolute terror in Kalai’s heart. It was the masked boy! The same masked boy that controlled those monsters that attacked Radiant Garden more than ten years ago. The same masked boy that had attacked her, and probably would have killed her if Dilan had not come to her rescue.

“Once again your heart shall be torn from your body, but this time placed into a new vessel in order to complete this task. The essence of Master Xehanort will course through your veins as you awaken to your new dark purpose.” He approached her slowly and leaned in to murmur something into her ear. “And this time, Daddy isn’t here to save you.”

How terribly she wanted to scream by the time the final form appeared before her. That blasted youngest form of all of them! Young Xehanort! The one who had first cornered her after she escaped Saix and stopped time, cast stopza on her body and silencing her as she was brought to this awful place without her knowledge. She would have loved nothing more than to bring him back to his knees again but thanks to his spell, she was now at HIS mercy. Him and his counterparts. A small but rage-inducing smirk also appeared on his face as he spoke.

“And reawaken you shall. It has been etched.”

By now her nerves were working overtime to fight against the effects of his sorcery. Finally it seemed like it was beginning to fade as a sliver of sound escaped her lips. Kalai found her voice and shouted like she had never shouted before.

“NEVER!!!”

She didn’t know why she did but she extended her arm as if to summon her weapon. Kalai had not depended on it since her demise as a Nobody and she didn’t even think that she could still use it. So it shocked her when Stormborn answered her call and appeared in her hand. Shocked and thrilled her.

“YOU’LL HAVE TO HOLD ME DOWN BEFORE I EVER AGREE TO SUCH A THING!”

“That can be arranged.”

In the next second she found her arms being pinned roughly behind her. Something like fire shot up one of her hands and she cried out as Stormborn fell to the ground and vanished. Her knees buckled as Xemnas leaned into her neck and chuckled in his seductive way that both angered and inflamed her. All those confusing nights of passion with the Superior of the In-Between flashed in her mind as she struggled to free herself. Even though experience told her that such a struggle was futile. Teeth gently nibbled at her ear.

“Insolent as always.” He murmured. “Would you be more amenable if I were to tell you that you’ll be joined in your new purpose by a...certain old flame of yours?”

Old flame? Her violet eyes widened as her body temporarily stilled itself. No...he couldn’t mean…

“Marluxia?!" 

“Do it now!”

Master Xehanort summoned a Keyblade, one unlike any that she had ever seen before. At once she began writhing again as Xemnas restrained her. His companions smirked malevolently as the old man came closer.

“Be not afraid, Kalai.” He spoke in a calm tone that made a mockery of comfort. “Yours will be a purpose far more useful than anything you could ever have achieved as a mere mortal.”

Hot tears clouded her vision, the last thing she saw was how the blade was raised above his head before she felt it plunge into her. And then…

 

Darkness…darkness everywhere, darkness so powerful it was suffocating.

~~~

Everything was ready in advanced. Vexen was on stand by in his lab, prepared to reawaken this new vessel to its new purpose. Already he had used his scientific prowess to transfer four hearts from the past into new bodies that were their own in all ways but one. Which poor soul would be next?

Xemnas approached him in his lab, looking around before speaking.

“How are the others?”

“No.’s X and XII are up and stable.” The scientist replied. “But No. IX is still recovering.”

“I’ve told you before. There will be no ranks in this new formation.” Xemnas smirked. “After all, none really matter besides our leader.”

“Which is now not you.”

“As I said before, it does not matter. Now.”

The silver haired man summoned a glowing purple orb from his hand that slowly formed itself into a heart. Vexen did not have to touch it to sense the essence that was radiating from it. A sick feeling suddenly twinged inside of him.

“But...why her?”

“She will be like you.” Xemnas replied. “And like Demyx. We do not intend to use her as a first choice, but as the Guardians of Light have many options to make up their seven, so we must for our thirteen.”

“That would bring our total number to sixteen.”

“See? All the better.”

It was not in his nature to question The Superior, and he knew that he was still not fully trusted. As much as he did not like this task, Vexen knew he had to obey if his own plans were to come to pass. But she was still young, still innocent, and still worthy of redemption without atonement. Only for that chance to snatched away. What was Xemnas thinking?

He suppressed a sigh as he brought the girls heart to the blank vessel. A bright light emitted from it at once as the puppet began to take on a glassy appearance and adapt into her natural form

“If all goes well, she will awaken in about a month.”

“A month?”

“That’s how long it took for Marluxia and Luxord, they didn't come willingly, I don't imagine she did either. There may be after affects of the time travel as well as any...injuries sustained.”

“Very well.” Xemnas turned to leave. “Your recon mission monitoring the Princess of Heart in Atlantis is cancelled. Ansem can tend to it. You are not to leave this lab without explicit permission from me or Saix, I want you to perform around the clock surveillance on Alixka. And you will tell me the second she opens her eyes.”

The Superior vanished and Vexen slumped into a nearby chair.When he had first decided to return to this life, in order to achieve redemption, he knew things would not be easy. He knew that he would once again be forced to do terrible things. He thought he had come to terms with this, but somehow as he sat and focused on the young woman sleeping and reconnecting to her old-new existence, Vexen felt as though this instance would sting more than he had previously suspected.

_Forgive me, Kalai._

~~~

 

_“The darkness of death is like the evening twilight; it makes all objects appear more lovely to the dying.” --Jean Paul_


	2. Empty Husks and Unfamiliar Eyes (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the events of 0.2, let’s just imagine that Mickey’s taxicab confessional took more than a day. 
> 
> Alixka awakens back in The Castle that Never Was in her new form which is hers in all ways but one. Meanwhile, before he can begin proper training, Lea is entrusted with an important task.
> 
> Warning, this chapter contains slight disturbing imagery. Not enough to add tags but it fucked me up writing it may fuck some up reading.

~~~

**_*Some time later*_ **

_Typical Axel, or better yet, typical Lea. He said he was going off to search for Braig and Isa, goes M.I.A. for quite some time, only to return with a KEYBLADE of all things! And now Xehanort was apparently back, gathering thirteen hearts of darkness to counter seven of light in yet another attempt to recreate the Keyblade War and X-blade._  

_And of all people, Lea had been chosen as one of the possible seven! Was he even really qualified? Didn’t you have to have the power of the keyblade bequeathed to you?Or at least be worthy enough to have one choose you? How the hell did Lea acquire one?!_

_Well at least they now knew where Braig and Isa had gone. As if it weren’t already obvious._

_“I’m supposed to report back to Merlin soon to begin training.” He said. “Apparently Kairi will be joining me.”_

_Kairi. Now there was someone who may actually be worthy of the keyblade. Dilan and Ienzo sighed as they decided on their next course of action._

_“From what you say.” Dilan began. “It appears you’ll have some time before having to go back. In that case can we entrust you with...well…call it a request.”_

_“I’m listening.”_

_“It involves one of the Organization's former members. Alixka.”_ **_That name will never sound right to me!_ ** _“But to us, we knew her as Kalai.”_

_Kalai. Even though they had only met once in their lives before the Organization, Lea knew her and knew that this was technically her home. They did not even say what this request was because he felt like he already knew._

_“Kalai should have re-completed like the rest of us. But apparently she was not in this world when she lost her heart.” He continued. “Apparently she was in Traverse Town when it happened.”_

_“To add to things.” Ienzo said. “According to those in the Restoration Committee, Kalai was supposed to return with them back to this world but the night before their departure she apparently vanished.”_

_“WHAT?!” Dilan turned to the younger man in anger. “Why am I just hearing this part?!”_

_“I only just spoke to Aerith a few minutes ago. I’m sorry you have to hear it like this.” At this the older man scoffed and turned back to the redhead._  

_“Lea, we need you to go to Traverse Town and search for her.”_

_“Why? If Kalai did vanish what makes you think…”_

_“But she may not have! She may have gotten separated from them! The point is that we don’t want to lose hope just yet!”_

_“I’ve got training to prepare for…”_

_“Oh please, don’t use that as an excuse!” Ienzo replied irritably. “I already spoke to Merlin and he’s agreed to put off your training until you get back!” His eyes rose to meet the redheads. “Consider searching for Kalai the first step in YOUR OWN atonement.”_

_Damn, the kid got him there. If Lea owed anyone, he owed Ienzo. He sighed as he nodded his agreement. Why did he always get stuck with the ikky jobs?_

_“Find her.” Dilan said. “And find yourself some new clothes while you’re at it!”_

_As he went to leave, Aeleus barged in, his face full of worry._

_“We have another problem.” He said. “Even is missing.”_

~~~

Two weeks. Only two weeks. What had Xaldin said about her? That she was a fighting spirit? Vexen could see that it was true as her fingers began to softly twitch and her eyes flickered open. At once the scientist could see that the process had been a success, there was only one real way that one could tell. Such a pity, it had been one of her most lovely features if not her loveliest.

“Alixka…” He murmured softly. “Are you awake?”

How long had it been since she had heard that name, a few months? How quickly she had gotten accustomed to her true name, now the name she had known for so long sounded almost alien to her. She groaned as she forced herself to rise from her slumber.

“Vex..Vexen…” She whispered. “What happened?”

“Do you remember anything?”

At once the memory of her final moments in Traverse Town flashed in her mind, forcing hot tears to form in her strange new eyes. Of course she remembered and Vexen regretted asking at once. She tried to move but clenched her teeth in pain as she looked down at her hands, one of them had been bound tightly with medical tape and stained slightly red. Alixka recalled how the injury was sustained, when she had tried to free herself from Young Xehanort with a water spell, the conduction had set her free but the power of his whip had tore through her skin. More tears began to fall down her face. 

“I remember _everything_!” She snapped. “Those bastards, why?”

“Alixka…” Vexen tried to hand her a potion but she jerked away.

“Don’t use that name with me! You know it’s not my true name!”

“Then why did you call me Vexen?”

Alixka paused for a moment and glanced at him. Before his demise, and before Castle Oblivion, he had been one of her three mentors and one of the few in the Organization that she felt actually cared about her. And in her former life, he had been her intellectual window to the world. Alixka chuckled in spite of herself and so did he. It was at this moment that she noticed something off about him. Something very off.

“Vexen..your...eyes...they’re…”

“An effect of Master Xehanort’s influence.” He replied. “We all share the same eyes.”

“Whose ‘we’?”

“All those from the former organization who were chosen for this.”

“Former...organization…” Alixka jumped from her bed as the realization dawned on her. “XALDIN?! My father! Is he here?”

Vexen sighed and shook his head. Somehow it didn’t surprise him to hear her address The Whirlwind Lancer as her father.

“Xaldin was not one of the chosen.” He said. “Of those selected from the original organization, there is myself, you, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene and…”

“Marluxia!” Alixka ran towards the door and tried to open it but it was locked, by orders of Xemnas. Vexen didn’t even bother trying to subdue her. “Marluxia! Larxene! Where are they?!

“So quick to reunite with them, sweetheart? What about me?”

That voice! The familiar feeling of sickness mixed with arousal seized her as she turned around to meet the eyes of The Superior of the In-Between. Those eyes that could bring her to her knees with a single glance, that smirk that made her wish her powers were stronger.

“Aren’t you the one responsible for my captivity here?!”

“This is far from ‘captivity’, unless you wish to see it as such.” Xemnas turned to Vexen. “I thought I told you to inform me when she was awake!”

“Xemnas, Alixka literally just woke up not even five minutes ago. And as you can see she’s already fully stable and active.”

“Oh I see.” He shifted his eyes back to the girl glaring at him indignantly. “You may leave us.”

Vexen did not like the tone in his superiors voice, but he knew it would be unwise to disobey. The scientist gave Alixka a quick look of sympathy as he vanished, leaving her alone with a man she wanted to both kill and have ravish her at the same time. Xemnas approached her, his eyes keeping her pinned in place as he reached out for her face. She blushed in spite of herself but flinched when his fingers touched her cheek. 

“How unfortunate.” He said. “The color of your eyes was undoubtedly your most beautiful feature.”

Her eyes? Alixka recalled that Vexen also had different eyes than she remembered. Instead of being a glowing green, they were now a fierce gold, like those of the old man's. And he said that they were an effect of what had happened to them, what had happened to _her_.

“My...eyes?”

Xemnas merely smiled as he picked up a small medical mirror from the implements on the exam table nearby.

“Have your first look at the new you, Alixka.”

He brought the mirror to her face and took a sadistic sense of pleasure at watching how her now golden eyes widened in horror. This did not occur when she was first a Nobody, what had happened to her?! Trembling fingers covered her face as she tried to comprehend the alarming change in her appearance. No. First her heart, then her name, but this? This somehow seemed to be worst than everything else combined. Looking at her eyes, she knew that she was Kalai no longer but with these new eyes, she wasn't even Alixka as she had been for so long. The old man had taken a part of himself and now it was a part of her as well. She could not even cry, such was her sickness. After a few horrible moments, she gasped out.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!”

“I’ve already explained to you.” He replied. “You have been selected to serve in a glorious purpose.”

“What purpose?! Instigating another war?! Bringing forth certain armageddon?! What makes you think Sora and his friends won’t get in the way again?!”

“Oh, we are counting on that.” The silver haired man smiled as he began to unzip his coat before her. “We need the Guardians of Light to clash with us in order for Kingdom Hearts to appear.”

“Fine then! Just leave me out of it! I don’t want to be part of this!”

“Really, Alixka?” A sly eyebrow quirked at her statement. “And what about your lovers? You’re saying you don’t want to fight beside them again?”

“Leave Marluxia and Larxene out of this!” She snapped. “Aren’t you forgetting that we all tried to betray you?!”

“Oh? So now you admit it?”

“What's the point of lying anymore? And what makes you think we all won’t try to betray you again?!”

“I have my own plans for those two. But as for you…” He grabbed her by the waist in the rough, needy way that Alixka remembered all too well. She bit back a slight moan as it dawned on her what exactly his "plans" for her were. She felt the tears returning but she slammed her eyes shut, not allowing Xemnas to see them. 

“Kill me then.” She said. “You’ll be doing me a favor. Destroy me and let me return to my old existence.”

“I have no such plans, Alixka. Besides…” Pushing her gently back to the infirmary bed. “Why are you so ready to leave them behind?”

Xemnas must have known at once that she would try to summon her weapon and quickly grabbed her strong hand as he kissed her greedily. At once her knees buckled under his attention and she fell back onto the bed rather easily, she didn’t even resist when he pulled back from her, chuckling and running his gloved hands through her dark hair.

“It is a pity about your eyes.” He said. “But not too much a pity, so long as your body has remained the same.”

“I hate you.” She whispered. To which he chuckled again.

“Insolent as always.” He replied. “Contrary to what you think, I am not a monster. Are you saying you don’t want this?”

Alixka shot him an angry look. He was a monster and of course she wanted him. And that's what she hated the most.

Now her moans escaped her with more frequency as Xemnas made quick work of removing her clothes and descending on her naked, yielding form like a wolf upon a lamb. She responded eagerly at first but quickly fell back into her old habit of stubbornly holding back how much she was enjoying herself to him. After all, Xemnas was NOT Marluxia. He sensed this and responded by sinking his teeth slowly into her neck, relishing as she yelped and jumped in his grasp. His hot tongue ran sensuously over the mark his teeth had just left upon her. 

“You are mine, Alixka.” He whispered to her as he moved to position his head between her legs. “That is why I had him bring you back. Forget Marluxia. Forget Larxene. You know they can’t make your body sing like I can. Shall I give you a demonstration?”

She would not honor that question with a response, closing her eyes instead and focusing on just how much she wanted to kill him. Even as sounds of pleasure spilled from her mouth at the brushing of his tongue on her clit. Alixka grabbed the sheets so still herself as she felt her hips begin to move with the rhythm of his erotic torment.

“Damnit Xemnas…” She whimpered. “Your tongue has no right to be so...talented!”

“I use my talent to win over hearts.” He replied, spreading her legs a little further. “And to win over your body.”

That damn sexy voice of his! It had the effect of rich and decadent molten chocolate on her and made Alixka feel like she hated him even more than ever. She watched him with growing reluctant lust as he worked between her legs. She had forgotten how beautiful his silver hair was...no… Biting her lip she staved off the urge to touch it. He was slowly breaking down her defenses, it would only be a matter of time before she was fully at his mercy. And she would not have it.

“You’ll never fully win me over!”

“I already have, sweetheart.”

And with that he pushed Alixka fully back onto the bed, positing himself between her legs and giving her a knowing smirk. Large hands ran down her form slowly and intentionally, lingering and dancing in places that brought sounds of delight from her lips. 

“What would your precious Marluxia say if he were to see you like this?" Turning her body around so he was holding her from behind, hot breath and lips ghosting over her neck and making her tremble with expectation. "Squirming so desperately in the arms of his enemy?”

“Where is he?!” She snapped as she forced her mind back to reality, “Where is he you fucking…” Her words being drowned out by a long and loud moan of ecstasy as he thrust into her. Xemnas pulled away from her a little, positioning a finger right at her clit, but not moving it just yet. Their bodies turned again, towards the door. His eyes flashed with amber malice.

“You may enter.”

The door slid open and Alixka froze with terror and anger. Their final moments in Castle Oblivion, before she never saw Marluxia again, played back in her mind like a as though the events were mere hours ago. Her head hung in humiliation before turning to her enemy lover, rage burning in her eyes like a violent, golden fire.

“Bastard! She cried out. “You hollow, pathetic…”

Her words were drowned by her pleasure once more as he began thrusting into her again, circling her clit slowly. This felt incredible, and was crueler than anything Xemnas had done to her in the old Organization. His thrusts were deliberate, knowing exactly how to draw out the most pleasure from her writhing body.

“I hate you!" She moaned. "I hate you! I hate you!”

“You don’t need to convince me of that. But what about him?”

Reluctantly she turned her attention to Marluxia, but she could not bring herself to look at him, only catching a very brief glance at the tips of his pink locks at his shoulders. A firm hand forced her gaze to his.

"Look at him."

Tears burned in her eyes and mercifully blinded her view as she felt herself being pushed closer to climax. It couldn’t come soon enough. Alixka felt her nipples being pinched roughly, an involuntary squeal of delight leaving her lips. This was too much. Xemnas brought one of his fingers to her lips and rubbed against them sensually. Her teeth sunk into it viciously causing him to hiss and push her back onto the bed roughly, slamming his cock into her over and over again while she cried out in rage and ecstasy. She gave the superior a cynical smile.

“What would you say if I were to call out his name as you…”

Immediately a firm hand grabbed her neck, another thing that thrilled her about being with Xemnas. That was a bad idea.

“Don’t you dare!”

“If you kill me, I return to…”

He would not have it, he would not give in to her tricks. His thrusts became even more frantic now as her body begged for release. All the while aware of her actual lover standing a few feet away from them. What was he thinking? Was he disgusted? Aroused? Remorseful? After all she had only began this relationship with Xemnas to maintain her cover in the Organization after their coup had failed. She was under the idea that Xemnas' lust for power, lust for her, would bring him down. At least, that was her idea first going through with this. How was she to know that he would be so...profound as a lover?

Her body clenched around him as she felt her climax finally coming. Alixka grabbed his hips to force him deeper inside of her and cried out wildly as he obliged her. Xemnas leaned into her and sucked at her neck greedily, surely leaving another mark. She would get him back for that, that’s what she thought as her nails dug into his back, the feeling of him choking her in reprimand was almost euphoric. This would be the last time Alixka ever allowed Xemnas to touch her.

The silver haired man jerked away from her the second they both were down from their high, he turned to the pink haired neophyte with a twisted smirk upon his face.

“Your treachery has been forgiven.”

Marluxia noticed the thick red welts that Alixka had drawn upon The Superior’s back and bit back a smirk of his own, even as he felt himself burn with anger and worthlessness at not being able to stop this.  His eyes locked briefly with those of the brunette, golden eyes suited her even less than it did him. Even from a glance he could see the torrent of emotions raging within her; anger, confusion, fear. And as much as he wanted to reach out for her, Marluxia would sooner die than give Xemnas the satisfaction of seeing him distressed.

“Can I go now?”

~~~

The same black coat, the same black boots, the same black gloves. It was almost as though nothing had changed since she was there last. Her room was still in the same place, and when she waved her hand, a single Vixen answered her call. Alixka allowed it to remain floating before her for a few minutes, such was her feeling of loneliness that even this hollow company was better than nothing at all. She extended her bandaged hand in front of her to examine the damage for the first time carefully. Nothing a potion or two wouldn't fix and thankfully it had not been her strong hand this time, she would still be able to fight. _If_ she decided to stay. 

From her pocket Alixka pulled out two vials that she had managed to swipe from Vexen’s lab. One was a potent sleep potion that would help her go to sleep quickly, something she relied on quite a bit in her last days in the old Organization. The other was poison. It worked slowly but if she drank it now she would be dead by the morning, or at least, this version of herself would be dead.

As she held both of the vials she thought of what was left behind. Her friends would have surely left Traverse Town by now. So much for her return to home. But there was surely other ways of traveling from world to world right? That didn’t have to include Dark Corridors. She also thought of her father, a man that had been beside her for so long but she foolishly never realized it. What was he doing now? Had he been re-completed as well? By the light of Kingdom Hearts she hoped that was the case, and that Xehanort would never find him and bring him back to his hollow existence.

She pressed the poison to her lips, but if Alixka was going to do this she needed a plan on how to return to Radiant Garden. Once there the apprentices, and her father, would surely protect her. But it would be only a matter of time until Xehanort's lackeys tracked her down if she stayed in Traverse Town for too long.Then she looked at the vial of sleep potion; if she stayed here, maybe she could find another way to extract revenge. No. She had seen that Keyblade. Such a thing was not an option, not now. But there were other perks to staying if she chose to.

In the end it didn’t really matter which vial she decided to take. Killing herself only meant that she would have to endure an even slower death of being brought back here and enduring a repeat of the agony that had changed her into a Nobody once again. And staying meant an equally slower death even while her eyes blinked and her lips breathed as Xehanort's slave.

Damned if she did, damned if she did not.

~~~

Marluxia took one look at both of the vials on her night stand, and knew at once one of them was poison. Thankfully it appeared as though Alixka had not taken it. He sighed as he knelt beside her sleeping form. Why had he been so cowardly to watch that whole scene with a straight face? and then to respond so callously? He could easily have whipped out his scythe and tore Xemnas a part if he chose to.

She must surely believe now that he no longer cared about her. It didn’t take him long to realize what she had done after Sora struck him down. It had been his request after all. He should have known where it would have led. What would Larxene say?

_Damn you, Xemnas! Damn you Xehanort! Damn you both to the everblooming nothingness!_

Within her drugged sleep, Alixka tossed and turned on her bed as she settled back in forth into her dreams. Her eyes opened very slightly, only enough to make out the image of a graceful figure looming over her. But surely she was dreaming.

“I….I…” She murmured dreamily. “I’m sorry…”

“Shhhhh”

He placed a very gentle finger to her lips. Soft enough to not rouse her. He had stayed long enough, and he was sure he would see her again soon.

“I’m the one who should be sorry.”

~~~

It was a rare thing to sleep in, usually Alixka was up way before now and already on her daily mission. Not that she was complaining at the extra rest. Honestly she didn’t even know what she was supposed to do now. The Keyblade War wouldn’t be for some time. Wasn’t Sora supposed to still be sleeping in an egg in Castle Oblivion?

As she turned towards her nightstand, something very pretty caught her eye. Left for her were three roses intertwined with each other. One was a pale yellow, pretty and bright. Another a deep and rich purple, the color of her eyes, or at least what her eyes used to be. And the last and largest rose was a beautiful and radiant pink. Alixka knew who had left it and at once she knew that she had made the right decision in staying. Turning around she saw a single Reaper floating in the corner of her room. Alixka motioned for it to come closer to her.

"Give your master my thanks."

This was going to be difficult, in some ways even more so than before. but she would make the best of it. In the meantime she would play along with the new Organization's nonsense, go on the missions she would surely be assigned, avoid Xemnas like the plague and find solace where she could. Eventually, somehow, she would find a way back to her old life.

And this time, Marluxia and Larxene would join Alixka in her freedom. 

~~~

 

_When the darkness comes, keep an eye on the light - whatever that is for you - no matter how far away it seems. --Jan Berry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know this has thus far been angsty af but know that good times are coming soon, as well as a very anticipated reunion. Well, two of them.


	3. Faces Old And New (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Organization has a few old faces as well as some new ones, along with some very disagreeable new management. But Alixka soon learns that even the darkest of times can be made a little lighter with the right company.

~~~

_“What if Even was taken?”_

_Of course! Why didn’t they think of that! Aeleus, Dilan and he himself had returned to their human forms, Xehanort could be using replicas to fill out their ranks. Even may have been taken against his will. That would then answer the question of his whereabouts. But there was still another that was missing…_

_“We better tell Master Yen Sid! And Sora! And the others too!”_

_Ienzo and Aeleus exchanged glances with each other, both of them thinking the same thing._

_“Riku.” The younger man began. “Before you two set off again, there’s something we need to ask of you.”_

_“Sure, go right ahead.”_

_“Even is not the only one from the former Organization not accounted for. Among those who should have been re-completed, we are missing another one of our apprentices. Her name is Kalai.”_

_“Kalai.” King Mickey hesitated. “Now where have I heard that name before? Oh! She’s Ansem The Wise’s niece!”_

_“There’s more to it that that.” Aeleus said. “Kalai is also Dilan’s daughter.”_

_“WHAT?!”_

_The two Keyblade Masters exchanged looks of surprise with each other. Of all the times Mickey had infiltrated their headquarters, he could not recall seeing her once. Though he had seen Xaldin many times._

_“But, how did his child end up in the Organization?”_

_“It’s a long story.” Ienzo admitted. “We don’t have time to delve deeper into it. All you need to know is that Kalai is also missing. And as you can imagine, this has left Dilan very distressed. We sent out Lea to track her whereabouts but he returned empty handed. We are beginning to worry.”_

_“Ienzo…” Riku began hesitantly. “You don’t think Kalai was also…”_

_There was a silence as Dilan walked in. None of them wanted to admit it, but they were all thinking the same thing. They already knew that Saix and Xigbar were among the members in this new Organization. And there was no where Kalai could go now that she was human. First Even, and now this?_

~~~

Before Alixka could think of anything though, she had to do something about her hand. It may not be her strong one but it would still be a problem in the field. But when she knocked on the door of Vexen's lab, the saw that the only one there was one of the Xehanort clones; the one who wasn't Xemnas or Young Xehanort. At once she made a face.

"Where is Vexen?"

He turned around to her with a small, sly smile; his eyes piercing into her's in a way that struck her with a strange sense of familiarity.

"Not here." He replied. "What can I do for you, Miss Kalai?"

"You have no right to use that name with me!" She snapped. 

"Oh?" He slowly approached her, tilting his head slightly as he studied her angry expression. "You always refused to answer to anything less with me, remember?"

"Damnit Xehanort..."

"It's Ansem."

"And you make a mockery of my uncle's name?! Just hand me a potion and let me be on my way!" 

Ansem continued to smile in his malicious way as he pulled a small vial out of the cabinet above him, holding it out to Alixka teasingly.

"I would do that. However..." He snatched the vial away from her hands, a small glint of sadism flashing in his intense gaze. "I've been ordered to do no such thing. Forgive me, Miss Kalai."

The way his voice drew out her true name caused the fire in her chest to burn wildly. And what the hell did he mean by "ordered to do no such thing"? Did they seriously expect for her hand to just feaster like this?

"I imagine such an injury will heal naturally within a week." Ansem continued. "It's not like you'll be going anywhere in that time."

"What does THAT mean?" Folding her arms together. "Do we not have missions anymore? What about this idiotic war with the Guardians of Light?"

"This is far from 'idiotic', you foolish child." He replied. "But unfortunately for you, you will be missing out."

"Why?"

"We only need thirteen darknesses to clash with the seven lights. Your arrival puts our number at sixteen. Needless to say..."

Alixka had heard enough. Slamming the door she made her way to The Grey Area. It didn't matter to her that she did not even want to be there in the first place, how could they not even think to use her? Were her powers not a valuable asset to the Organization in the old days? Besides, she hated being in the castle for too long. Even if it was just recon or beating up some Shadows, it was better than nothing.

~~~

“The fuck do you mean I’m not officially in this organization?!”

Alixka glared at Saix, wanting nothing more than to swipe that smug look clean off his irritating face.

“Oh no, you are.” He replied. “But you will not be among those to fight in The Keyblade Graveyard.”

“Why the fuck not?! I was one of the strongest in the old organization! I had a flawless track record and…”

“And you owed your power solely to your father!” He said irritably.

“Last I checked, Xaldin couldn’t summon fog or hail. And even if I did inherit some of his skills, they were still my own at the end of the day! May I remind you I bested Sora in Castle Oblivion.”

“With Larxene’s help.”

“That’s not the point!" She stamped her foot tempestuously. "WHY am I being benched?!”

“What? Want me to spell it out for you?”

A sly smirk came to the blue haired man’s face. He knew that she was no longer a threat to his power, and that she was never intended to fight. He and Xemnas both knew why. Oh, how she just wanted to kill them both, along with the bald bastard too.

“You know, you all are placing a lot of faith in the hope that I won’t just kill myself when I go back to my room.”

“Come now, Alixka. I don’t think Marluxia would like the sound of that.”

Fuck it. There was no point in rebuttal. Alixka had her own reasons for remaining and she need not explain them to anyone. But it would have been nice if she could at least go outside and flex her muscles. She slumped onto one of the couches, not wanting to go back to her room just yet. Footsteps announced someone entering the The Grey Area and thankfully it was Luxord, someone whose company she may actually enjoy. He seemed surprised to see her sitting there, but delighted as well.

“Well well, looks like Xehanort finally selected someone of standing.” He said. “Good to see you, my dear Miss Alixka.”

 Always so charming. His eyes may be different but he was still Luxord where it mattered.

“It’s always good seeing you, Luxord.” She smiled. “I take it you’ve been ‘chosen’ as well?”

“Indeed, surprising they would do me the honor a second time, isn’t it?”

“Second?” Her eyes flicked up to his. “But, you were still alive when I was…”

“Ah, I see you still haven’t realized.” He sighed. “You were, we were, brought here from our own time after being re-completed. I was indeed struck down, Sora is to thank for that.”

“Sora.” Alixka made a face. _Thanks to that brat, Marluxia was destroyed. Everything went to shit because of him._ But this is what she said: “A pity I won’t be able to clash with him again. You’ll have to make it up to me, you know.”

“Naturally.” A kindly grin came to his face as he pulled out three cards and set them face down on the nearby table. “Shall I offer you a glance at what your future could entail, my dear?”

At this she smiled again. “Why not? Since I’ve been effectively benched, I could use the insight.”

Luxord gazed at the cards before him before quickly flipping one and presenting it to Alixka.

“The Hanged Man.” He said. “At first glance, it may not seem like a promising sign, but as is the case with many things, one must delve deeper to discover it’s true meaning.”

“And what is that meaning?”

“In your case, uncertainty. Uncertainty and upheaval.”

“I've certainly experienced upheaval.”

“I can see that.” He replied. “But where there is upheaval there is renewal. This card represents the conclusion of something and the beginning of something else. What that is, it is too soon to tell. Be wise in your decisions because come what may, be it good or ill, it can not be overturned.”

He flipped over the second card. She could see at once that it could not be a good sign. It depicted a man and woman being chained by a horned demon.

“The Devil.” Luxord explained. “A card of entrapment.”

Well that was obvious! And Alixka was not the only one entrapped here. Marluxia was as well, so was Larxene. All of them being trapped from becoming Somebodies again, all of them being trapped from returning to those who pined from them. Did the strange voice still come to Marluxia? Were they still looking for him? So deep she was in her thoughts that she almost did not hear Luxord’s further explanation.

“You are currently trapped, but in regards to you, this card serves as a warning.”

“Warning?”

“Yes. Warning to not allow yourself to become further trapped. It is a foreboding omen, but not one synonymous with certain oblivion. Have courage, be aware of yourself and do not allow yourself to become taken in by self-delusions. With a clear conscience, you can take The Devil and make him work to your advantage.”

And with that, he finally turned over the final card. At the sight of it, his smile became wider.

“Well now, this one is most interesting.”

“What is it?”

“Judgement.” He replied. “A card of success. A card which tells us that the fruits of your determination will come to you in time. A card which points towards the future. However…”

He turned to meet her gaze. “When placed beside the two previous cards, it means that success will not come easily, perhaps not even at all. Together these three cards show that your future may well be a satisfying one, but you must keep a determined eye on your goal until the very end.” The cards were placed in her hand; Luxord placed the last card, the Judgement card, deliberately on top for her to see closer. “Hold all your cards for as long as necessary, play them wisely, and you may very well come on top of the game in the end, Miss Alixka.”

She gazed at the card thoughtfully, too fascinated by his words to give thought to anything else. A satisfying future if she stayed focused on her goal. But what was her goal? To return to Radiant Garden? To return to Marluxia and Larxene? To kill Xemnas? Honestly, Alixka had many goals but she knew she would have to focus her mind on only one at a time, or maybe just one period. And what self-delusions? She was certain that she had none. Right?

“Again with those foolish card games?”

Luxord did not have to turn around to know who had just arrived, he smirked at Alixka before making a face of annoyance at Young Xehanort.

“What do you want now?”

“Word has come from our leader, we need someone to perform further recon in Atlantis.”

“Wasn’t Ansem there not too long ago?”

“Something has gone wrong, we can no longer sense the presence of our Pure Light. It may have to do with that strange Heart at the center of their kingdom. Ansem and Xemnas are on their way to Twilight Town and I must continue my work in the toy world, so you are left.”

The blonde man made another face before Alixka grabbed his hand.

“I’ll join you!” She said cheerfully. “I’ve never been to Atlantis and two bodies are better than…”

“You will be going nowhere.” Young Xehanort said quickly. “Reserve members have no business doing missions.”

“Excuse you! I happen to recall that Vexen was recently doing recon in…”

“You, 'Miss Alixka', are not to leave this castle without explicit permission from my most future self or Xemnas.”

“As if I’m a child that needs babysitting!” She got up in a huff. “I don’t know who you think you are but you’re speaking to The Maiden of Tempests and if I’m going to stay here I will not have you or anyone else…”

“Silencing Stop!”

At once Alixka froze in her pose of anger. She may have not been able to move or speak but her eyes still worked fine and she flashed Young Xehanort a look of golden rage. He merely smirked as Luxord waved his hand to banish the spell.

“Really now! Is that any way to treat a lady?”

“What? I merely tempered the Maiden of Tempests. Something you former organization members seemed to have neglected to do.”  

“I will end you!”

A violent gust of wind immediately knocked the young man onto the floor. At least the old man’s influence had not quelled her ability, they may have even have made them stronger such was the gale’s fury. At once Young Xehanort summoned his weapon and Alixka followed suit. The sound of clashing metal and angry shouts echoed throughout the room before Luxord could do anything else to stop them. 

"Bitch!"

"No one 'tempers' the Maiden of Tempests!"

“Watch me!”

“ENOUGH!”

Saix had been watching in the corner the whole time but only now decided that something must be done about the ensuing brawl. He roughly grabbed Alixka’s arm to subdue her as she quickly realized the foolishness of her actions. Her spear vanished. 

“Such an act would have put you at the mercy of an Ethereal Blade in the old days!” He snapped. “If we didn’t have orders to keep you alive and unharmed.” Saix pushed her back as she tried to compose herself, even as she burned with the urge to knock the blue haired prick off his feet as well. He turned to Young Xehanort. “Did you hear me? Alive and unharmed! Away with your Keyblade!”

The young man obeyed and regarded his adversary with another smirk, he knew what would happen now.

“Alixka, I hereby order you confined to your room for the next seventy two hours. And I will post a Berserker inside your room as well as someone at the door so don’t think of escaping.” He said. “I doubt Xemnas would have any objection to that.”

Alixka was beginning to understand what Luxord had meant about choosing her actions wisely. That had been foolish indeed, but damn did these bastards sure have a way of getting under her skin! No. She could not let herself lose her temper so easily again. No matter how justified. With a convincing look of defeat, she allowed Saix to pull her back down the hallway to her room, making a face at him as the door slammed shut. 

~~~

If only she could be alone. That disgusting creature standing in the corner of her room made it difficult for her to rest or even think. In annoyance Alixka summoned one of her own Lesser Nobodies, at once the Berserker held out it’s claymore in a battle stance.

“Oh calm the fuck down!” She snapped. “I just would like some company that is more agreeable than you!”

The creature fell back. Her Vixen swirled around her charmingly, experience having told it that this was a case where it’s master merely wanted it’s presence for the sake of it and not anything of consequence. It’s silvery tails bloomed to full capacity, splitting into five more and amusing the brunette. Too bad Berserkers were too powerful for Vixens to counter them.

“I wonder.” She said as she extended her hand to the Nobody thoughtfully. “Do you creatures eventually become human again as well?”

“Now that would be something.”

Alixka turned to the door and felt her heart stop at what she saw. Never had she ever thought that she would be so relieved to see Larxene’s face. She certainly would never have imagined such when they first met. The Vixen vanished before Alixka even waved her hand. This company would certainly be more agreeable to it’s master than itself. The blonde grinned.

“I’d say that I’ve missed you. But you know me, sentiment is for the weak!”

 _So you did miss me!_ The brunette smirked as she made room for Larxene to sit on the bed with her. The Berserker took up it’s stance again before the blonde scoffed and gave it the finger. 

“Saix’s orders.” She said. “I’ll go back to my post at the door in a moment.” Turning to Alixka. “What got you grounded this time, Rosebud?”

“Shut up! I told you not to call me that!”

“Seriously? I’m as close to you now as he is!”

“I don’t like how you use it! The way Marluxia calls me that is more…” Blushing. “Just...don’t! Call me something else!”

“Princess! Isn’t that what Xigbar calls you?”

“It sounds better from your lips. Besides…” Blushing again. “Unlike his sleazy ass, I actually enjoy being around you!”

“Awww, Alixka….shut the fuck up! You're giving me cavities with your sweetness!”

The two girls laughed but in another moment they were in an embrace. A soft sound came from the brunette as the blonde’s lips gently brushed against her’s. It had been a while since she had experienced intimacy that did not make her feel guilt. But after a few moments Larxene pulled away and made a face of disgust.

“Are you getting off at this?!” She asked the Berserker irritably. “I said I would watch her. I’ll tie her down to her bed if she tries to escape! Go!”

Of course it did not vanish. It very rarely abided to any orders not given by Saix. Alixka made a face.

“You were kidding about that last part right?”

“Maybe?”

“That’s Marluxia’s ability! And would you really do that to me with that THING watching us?”

“What? He might enjoy the show! I doubt they get any action of their own.”

With that, Larxene pushed her back onto her bed, continuing her kisses along her lips, her jawbone, and down to her neck. It felt so amazing. Xemnas could never compare to someone she both desired and cared about.

“I heard about you scratching up Xemnas’ back.” She murmured.

“Only cause I couldn’t scratch up his dick!” The brunette replied, causing her lover to giggle.

“You can’t act like that here, Alixka. Not anymore.” The blonde said. “This isn’t like the old days. That old geezer is something else. Him and his new little butt-boys. They have us all on a tighter leash than before.”

“Fuck them!”

“My thoughts exactly, Princess!” Larxene pulled at Alixka’s zipper with agonizing slowness, relishing how her hips wriggled in expectation. She leaned into her to whisper in her ear, soft enough that only they could hear. “But until I find a way for all three of us to bust out of this place, it would be stupid of you to let yourself get into anymore trouble.”

Escape! For a moment, Alixka thought that Larxene had administered erotic shock to her body, suck was the spark going off into her. Yes, of course! There was little she could do on her own, but the three of them could easily get out of there together. She began to giggle uncontrollably at the thought of it, making her lover giggle as well in spite of herself.

“Don’t get too excited yet, Princess! I haven’t even done anything. And I’m not Marluxia so you know I won’t be gentle once you’re worked up.”

“Have you seen him?”

“No, not yet. But we’re both scheduled for missions in separate worlds soon. Hopefully I can get a moment alone with him and I heard Xemnas say that if you behave yourself he’ll allow you out of this cage too.”

She smirked at this. It was obvious to her this was merely to keep her nerves in check. He knew her well, she was not one to be caged up like a bird for too long before she began to rattle her bars. And after three days in the cage, she may even be amenable. But no matter, whatever solace in this twisted situation she could get. Alixka leaned into her lover, kissing her neck as she whispered.

“Do you know where Marluxia is scheduled to go to?”

“Now, Alixka.” Larxene pulled away a mock angry face. “Do you honestly think…”

Her coat was already half undone, the brunette reached into it and caught onto one of her nipples, pinching it teasingly and not minding at all when the blonde slapped her hand away.

“Xemnas wouldn’t like it if I told you!”

“Since when have you begun to give a shit what he says?” Alixka asked, pinching her nipple again. “Please tell me!”

“What was it that he always said to you. Patience is a virtue?” With that the blonde allowed her tongue to slide down Alixka’s body, pulling her zipper down further as she moved. She caught the waistband of her pants and gazed at her teasingly. “Too bad Marluxia is busy. But not _too_ too bad cause now I have you all to myself, Princess.”

Alixka was only too eager to comply as Larxene pulled off her pants and began to toy with her in a deliciously slow way similar to how their male lover liked to do it. Her lips went to meet with her fingers, making the brunette moan softly at the wonderful feeling.

"Ohhhh, oh, Larxene..."

"Mmmm, like it, Princess?"

"I do...but, that Beserker..."

This statement seemed just to encourage Larxene to tease her lover even more, running her tongue up and down her clit as her fingers pushed in and out of her at the same pace. She giggled, her warm, soft breath caressing Alixka and bringing a long sound of pleasure and contentment from her lips.

"Oh...fuck it. Don't stop, Larxene. Please don't stop!"

"As you wish, Princess!" 

How long had it been since she had been satisfied in such a way? Xemnas was always so rough, so needy. But Larxene, though a sadist, knew exactly what she needed even if she was stingy in giving it. And how much better she would feel when she would finally be reunited with Marluxia.

“You were told to watch her, not molest her!”

“Ugh!”

Larxene turned her body towards the cursed masked boy now leering over them, using all the self control she had left in her not to summon her knives and rip the bastard into a thousand cursed pieces.

“Can’t you see I’m busy, Vanitas?!”

“Oh I can see. I would almost say that I’m jealous!”

“Then go back to the old man! Alixka is still in her room isn’t she?”

“Not the point! What would Saix say if he were to…”

“Here!”

From her pocket she trust what appeared to be an oricalchum into his hand, but it was different, a radiant and glowing blue.

“I stole it from Ansem's room this morning. Fresh from Atlantis! Take it and go fuck off!”

Vanitas took the unique ore and turned it in his fingers before crushing it, causing the blonde to glare at him even more angrily than before.

"Those things are rare as fuck! You insufferable son of a..."

“You’re orders were to stay OUTSIDE the door!” He said. “I’ll keep my mouth shut if you leave now!”

“Damn you are the worst!” Larxene pulled back from her lover reluctantly, but not before kissing her cheek one last time and whispering to her: “Kingdom of Corona.”

Alixka was certain that if he were not wearing a mask, he would be smirking in self satisfaction. She was not as terrified of him as she had been when she was a child, now she was just angry. Angry, annoyed and woefully touch-starved.

“I hope Sora kicks your ass, like my father did.”

~~~

Sleep naturally did not come easily, of course. Alixka tossed in her bed, wishing that her disgusting guard in the corner would disappear. She closed her eyes again before she heard the strange floaty sound meaning that a Lesser Nobody had appeared. Opening them again, she did not have time to register the Reaper’s appearance before she Berserker in the corner charged at it. It vanished as quickly as it came, dropping something small into her hand. Sleeping potion.

Alixka had never been a sound sleeper, particularly when she had so much going on inside her head. He knew that. She drank only half the dosage, unsure when she’d be able to get her hands on more. It worked like a charm and she soon found herself dozing off, imaging the warm bodies of both of her lovers laying at either side of her. She allowed herself to sleep for as long as possible the next day, it wasn't like she would be able to go anywhere anyway.

Thankfully it appeared that no one had bothered her room much since her first end in the Organization. Alixka still had all her books as well as her journal, she began to scribble angrily in it.

_Day ~~2, 3,~~ Whatever, in the New Organization_

_People I want to kill_

_-Xemnas_

_-Young Xehanort_

_-Bald Bastard_

_-Young Xehanort_

_-Bastard stealing my uncle's name_

_-Young Xehanort_

_-Blue haired prick_

_-Young Xehanort_

_-Masked Bastard that cock-blocked me the other night_

_-FUCKING YOUNG XEHANORT!_

She wrote other things, some of it about her life right before returning to the Organization, and it was a solace to her. Soon she ever forgot about the Beserker standing in the corner. But her hand was still ailing her and she did not dare look at it to see if infection was setting in. As evening came, she studied the cards Luxord had given her for the thousandth time. Every time she thought she had the answer to them though, she realized that she still had no idea what to do. Eventually Alixka decided that it would be better to study them with a fresh mind and took the remaining sleeping potion.

The second day was spent in more or less the same fashion; reading, letting her Vixens amuse her and writing in her journal.

_Seriously does it even matter anymore what day it is?_

_If all goes well I'll be out of here soon enough._

_If I have to deal with another day of this I'm going to go insane._

_At least Xemnas hasn't come by anymore, so there's that._

As she continued to write, she heard the sound of someone entering her room. Sparks went off in her body as prayed to the light of Kingdom Hearts that it may be Larxene or maybe even Marluxia. But it was only Young Xehanort. Anger shot up her pained hand and Alixka clenched the sheets of her bed as she glared at him. At least it wasn't Xemnas.

"What do you want?!"

"Just making sure the tigress has not escaped her cage. Or hasn't been further fraternizing with any of our chosen."

"You know I'ma beat your ass the moment I get the chance, right?"

"I don't think you are in a position to do anything of the sort, 'Miss' Alixka. Perhaps I should have Saix extend your confinement?"

"UGH!!!"

She threw herself into her pillow, but her screams could not drown out the infuriating chuckling as he left. But she would do nothing that would possibly get her further punished. If what her blonde lover had told her was true, she would be able to leave the castle soon, it was her plan to go to Kingdom of Corona and find her pink haired lover. What happened next was yet to be seen but she felt if she could at least see him once, then maybe she wouldn't completely loose her mind. 

Soon enough it was evening. By this time Alixka had cooled down and finally managed to find some answers from her cards. Things were uncertain for sure, and thanks to her little outburst a few days ago, she was now further entrapped in this prison. And it was her anger that was self-deluding her. Alixka's goal had to be freedom and to achieve that she had to focus and not let herself be taken by her anger again. Even if it meant swallowing her pride and playing nice with the new members.

It was at this moment that she heard the sound of someone entering her room. Her stomach twisted at the though of who it may be but thankfully it was Larxene this time. At once she cast a stop spell on the Beserker as she handed a very small vial of potion to her lover. 

"For that nasty scratch on your hand. It's not much." She said. "But it's better than nothing. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"Xemnas said you can go on a solo mission tomorrow morning. I leave for Arendale tonight and Marluxia is already in Kingdom of Corona but I suspect he'll be there for a while..." The blonde gave her a wink. "So much for me getting to see him before you, lucky bitch..."

Larxene said nothing else for at that moment the Beserker awoken from the stop spell and she took that as a sign to leave. But not before giving Alixka another kiss, leaving her even more physically starved than before. If only she had more sleeping potion. 

~~~

As she made her way towards The Grey Area the next morning, Alixka had to pass by Young Xehanort again. The orders may have come from Xemnas, but he was the one who had brought her back to this prison in the first place. His smirk as their eyes briefly locked caused an involuntary inflammation to pulse through her hand. It was all she could do not to give him another taste of her power but she knew she could't do anything that would keep her locked up in here anymore, no matter how much he deserved it.

_You may have won this round, and the one before that, but mark my words, the next round shall be mine!_

“Have you cooled down yet?”

Alixka bit back a snide remark as she addressed Saix, lowering her head respectfully for good measure.

“What I did was foolish and uncalled for.” She said. “I won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t!” He replied. “At any rate, you are to go to a place you’ve been to in the past. The only difference now is that you are to keep tabs on a new potential Princess of Heart.”

“Princess of Heart?” She let her eyes rise to his. “What about the Guardians of Light?”

“We need all options available to us for Hearts of Light in case Sora and his fools fail to find the remaining Guardians to fight us.”

In her mind she scoffed. How many pawns did the old man intend to have at his disposal?

“So, where am I going?”

“Motunui.” Was the answer. “And the Princess of Heart is named Moana.”

~~~

 

_My broken brilliance will shine a light in the darkness. --Matt Hardy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m certain some of yall are excited to see my girl interact with Moana (again). But unfortunately that’s going to have to wait another chapter cause Alixka needs to make a quick stop over in Kingdom of Corona. 
> 
> And I know technically the convo between Riku, Mickey, Ienzo and Aeleus takes place after The Kingdom of Corona (assuming you went to Toy Box first). I also know I may be a little off with some things lining up in the previous two chapters. But frankly I’ve bent over backwards enough already to make sure Kalai’s story fits into the canon as closely as possible. Give me that!


	4. Blooming Reunion (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alixka attempts to track Marluxia down. While past memories and current sorrows overwhelm her, she finds amusement in the most unlikely place. Meanwhile Riku and Mickey return to Radiant Garden to search for more clues. 
> 
> I admit I’ve been looking forward to this chapter, along with the next one. Rapunzel’s world was my favorite world in KH3 and NOT just because of Marluxia. Everything about it was just so wholesome and perfect! The music, the character interactions, even the dancing mini game was fun! And the ending! UwU

~~~

_“This sucks.”_

_Riku and The King walked up to the gates of the castle, heads hanging down as they returned without fulfilling their task. If the Heartless tearing through their old keyblades wasn’t enough, this was another reminder of just how difficult their other task would be as well._

_“You know, I don’t think I even saw Kalai when we were at Castle Oblivion.” Riku continued. “Could she have been eliminated?”_

_“Even so.” Mickey replied. “She would have re-completed. I’m beginning to think the worse.”_

_“But...why would she return to the Organization? Wouldn’t she rather stay with her father?”_

_“That’s what worries me.”_

_They made their way towards the front doors where the two guards stood post. Dilan hardly waited for them to climb up the final step before he rushed to them expectantly._

_“Well?” He asked. “Have you found her?”_

_Mickey gave Riku a knowing look before turning to the man sadly._

_“We haven’t. But we have our own mission we need to return to. We promise that we’ll keep an eye out for her though.”_

_“I understand.” He sighed. “You must search for Master Aqua. Forgive me for thrusting this upon you two.”_

_“No need for apologies.” Riku said. “We want to know what happened to her too. In fact we wanted to ask about that.” Dilan listened to the boy. “Would there be any reason that you can think of that Kalai might...I mean...if she is…”_

_“What Riku is trying to say is can you think of any reason that Kalai would return to the Organization if she had?”_

_Dilan hesitated, he thought at once about their last conversation before she went on her last mission and never returned. There was so much to regret, not just how he spoke to her, but with everything that transpired after he found out about her demise. All the suffering he himself had caused in an attempt to numb the pain._

_“Well. There is one possibility.” He said at last. “I don’t like it but when she was in the Organization, she became quite attached to one member in particular. I dare even say that she may have loved him.”_

_“Do you think she went back to be with him.”_

_“I don’t know. He was struck down by Sora in Castle Oblivion and not long after that Ali..Kalai began expressing discontent at being in the Organization and our leader. I had reason to believe that Xemnas was also...er...considering how miserable she was, I would hope she wouldn’t run back just to be with Marluxia.”_

_“Then that leaves only one possibility.” Riku said. “That she was taken. If Marluxia joined the new Organization before her, that may be used as an incentive to keep her under their influence.”_

_“No! Kalai is stronger than that!” Dilan replied irritably. At once the boy lowered his head, feeling slightly embarrassed at his statement._

_“I’m sorry. In any case.” He continued. “I appreciate you two going out of your way for us like this. When you get a chance tell Sora to look out for her as well.”_

~~~

This place! It had to be this place!

 

Alixka slumped against a shady tree as she squeezed her eyes shut. Though the sunlight was warm, she felt chilled as a flood of memories came to her all at once. She had been to this world before. But this was not Motunui, that place would have to wait. She was in the Kingdom of Corona.

This had been the place that Marluxia had brought her to for their first and only “date” outside of any fun they had together on missions. Alixka squeezed her eyes tighter to avoid the coming tears. She remembered falling asleep in his arms on the beach while he whispered sweet nothings to her and stroked her hair. She recalled the thousands of glowing lanterns that filled the night sky that seemed almost like magic.

And she remembered when she first saw the lovely white blossoms that shared her name. Strength and nobility? Wasn’t that what the Kalai represented? Alixka certainly didn’t feel noble at that moment. Or strong for that matter.

Where was Marluxia? She had nearly forgotten why she was there in the first place, and she was neglecting her actual mission to be here so she had to hurry up and find him. There would be time enough for tears later.

“It sure is a pretty day!”

“Yeah, it’d be perfect for a picnic!”

“This might be a good spot to find some ingredients!”

Alixka hid behind the tree she was sitting beside as she heard the approaching footsteps. She took one look behind her and scoffed. Sora! And his two wacky sidekicks! He was older now than when she saw him last, and only the slightest bit more mature. The sidekicks, on the other hand, did not seem like they had changed one bit since Castle Oblivion.

But as she watched them, she could not help but feel a strange warmth rise in her chest. He reminded her so much of Roxas, who had been her friend in her last days in the old Organization. Apparently from what she had heard Roxas had disappeared not too long before the old Organization was destroyed by Sora and Riku. And Roxas had been Sora’s Nobody, which explained how he was able to use the keyblade. Both were essentially pawns in the end, pawns in Xehanort’s crazy ass scheme.

Perhaps, in that sense, she and Sora were not so different after all. If she could help it, she would not be on the side of Darkness anyway. But he had still been a thorn in her side where Castle Oblivion was concerned, she extended her hand as if she were to summon Vixens to mess with him but before she could she heard commotion behind her. Heartless! Sora seemed a little preoccupied at the moment to have to deal with Nobodies as well.

_I’ll let you off the hook for now, Sora. Keywords being: for now._

Alixka walked on, stopping momentarily to admire the pretty spring day. When she was here last, she had not seen this far into the forest. Everything was so full of life, she could see why Marluxia had liked this world. After a while she decided to take a rest and sit up in the branches of a tall tree, taking in the beauty of her surroundings from a higher perspective. How she would have loved to be in this world under more pleasant circumstances.

The silver swirls of one of her Lesser Nobodies appeared before her, informing her that Sora was again nearby. Alixka glanced down from the tree and saw him and his sidekicks walking on, having apparently dealt with those Heartless. Beside them were two new people, including a rather pretty girl with very long blonde hair. At once she thought of how jealous Marluxia would be of it, her hair was almost as gorgeous as his own. Almost!

“Rapunzel is interesting.”

“Her heart is pulling her in all kinds of ways!”

“The outside world must seem so big and scary.” Sora paused in contemplation. “I know how she feels.”

 _So did I._ Alixka thought to herself. Remembering how she felt when she first arrived at The Castle That Never Was. She continued to listen to Sora thoughtfully.

“Lucky for me you two came at just the right time, and the rest has been unforgettable...just like your face!”

Sora laughed as he ran ahead of them. Alixka laughed too in spite of herself. He was still really just a boy. And a rather nice one at that. His heart was kind and true, Xehanort wouldn't stand a chance.

_Damnit, Sora! I don’t want to like you but you might actually be winning me over!_

~~~

Even though she knew she had come to this world for a specific reason, she decided to continue following Sora and his friends from the shadows. She had a feeling that if she continued to follow him that he may very well lead her to Marluxia, and loath she was to admit it, she was beginning to find him more and more amusing as time went on.

At one point she saw as he and Rapunzel scattered dandelions around in a patch of them, trying to make them all float in the air. After a few tries, Alixka giggled to herself.

 _Amateurs!_ _Let The Maiden of Tempests show you how it’s done!_

From above in the tree she hid in, she extended her hand towards the dandelions to summon a wind that would scatter them in the way they wanted. But she did it in such a way to coincide with Sora casting a (rather weak) wind spell so it appeared as it had been all his doing. She relished the look of joy on both of their faces, especially Rapunzel’s.

“They’re just like the floating lights!”

_No need to thank me!_

They continued on. At another point Alixka watched as Sora and Rapunzel got into a splash fight in a nearby pond. This time she did not interfere but couldn’t help but grin when Sora summoned a particularly large stream of water and caused a rainbow effect. This pleased Rapunzel and she giggled again.

_Such a ladies man! No wonder Namine wanted to be your friend!_

Soon she had completely forgotten why she had come to this world in the first place. Instead taking a little too much enjoyment at watching as the five made their way through the forest. Occasionally heartless appeared and she even found herself summoning small bouts of wind and thunder to aid them. Not once were her actions noticed.

Apparently they were on their way to the kingdom for the very same lantern festival that she and Marluxia had watched from afar on that magical night that Alixka remembered so well. Oh how she wished she could stay long enough to see them again herself. But as of now she had been in this world for more than two hours. If she did not encounter Marluxia soon she knew she would have to leave.

In the meantime Alixka would continue watching these five friends, taking amusement in their antics, and assisting them with the Heartless in little stealthy ways.

_Rapunzel is very pretty, but damn won’t someone give her some shoes please? And why do they keep talking about finding ingredients? Ingredients for WHAT?!_

And so as it happened, just when Alixka had decided to stop looking for Marluxia, did Marluxia finally come to her. In a way. She had decided to move a head of the group to see if any Heartless were in their path and that’s when she saw what appeared to be a Reaper floating around in a nearby clearing. She approached it thoughtfully.

“Long time no see.” She said. “I hope you gave your master my thanks for the sleep potion. Do you know where he is?”

Naturally the creature did not respond but instead folded into the shape of a flower not yet in bloom. Alixka did not understand this at first until she thought she heard Sora’s voice in the near distance. She vanished into another high tree branch nearby.

“Okay, that’s suspicious!”

_Ya think?!_

“Whatever it is, it’s not normal.”

_Really now? A large pearly white flower not native to this world standing in the middle of the clearing doesn’t seem normal? You’re not too bright are you?_

Sora approached the flower and it was all Alixka could do not to burst out into laughter at the obvious trap he was slowly walking into. Remembering all to well her own first encounter with Reapers. 

“We’re all clear!”

_Wroooooonnnngggg!_

The flower bloomed to reveal its true form. Several other Reapers suddenly appeared. They stared at it agasp.

“Mother said the outside world would be full of ruffians and thugs.”

_On come now Rapunzel, I’d like to think Reapers are a little more refined than that! Unlike those damn Berserkers!_

She watched as Rapunzel and her companion ran off and Sora and his friends took a battle stance, ready to witness the whole inevitable exchange.

~~~

“I know you’re there! Come out you has-beens!”

 

Oh, how she had to restrain herself when her pink haired lover finally appeared before Sora and his wacky sidekicks. Alixka watched their exchange from her tree branch, and bit back the urge not to summon a Vixen on Sora when he seemed to forget that he had killed Marluxia back at Castle Oblivion.

His confusion seemed genuine though, perhaps Namine erased his memory of the whole incident? And apparently Rapunzel was one of the new Princesses of Heart. That did not surprise her at all such was the girls sweet nature.

“Use that keyblade, to keep Rapunzel safe.” That was what Marluxia said to Sora before vanishing in a mist of black and purple.

 _Damn!_ Alixka had been so mesmerized at seeing him again that she had completely forgotten that she was only here to find him! Perhaps it was for the best that she did not interfere. But now he was gone again, at least she had seen him once so this was not a total waste of time. Now onto Motunui.

She came down from the tree and extended her hand to form a Dark Corridor when she saw a vine snap around her wrist. A spark of heat went off inside of her as another vine snaked around her body and pulled her back towards the tree. The vine binding her hand disappeared but she was still stuck against the tree and she tried not to laugh.

“Not funny!” She said. “Where are you, you ‘has-been’?”

At once Marluxia appeared before her and the vines vanished. She made a face. As if he really needed to bind her at this point.

“Now. Weren’t you supposed to be monitoring the Princess of Heart Moana?”

“Are you implying that you aren’t glad to see me?”

They stared at each other for several minutes before Alixka could no longer hold back the few tears that managed to fall down her face. Marluxia took her into his arms at once, holding her and letting her cry against his chest. 

“Oh, Alixka. I am so sorry, this is all my fault.” He murmured. “It’s because of me that Xehanort sought you out for this.”

“How were we to know that the old organization was just a tiny piece in this whole terrible picture?”

“We knew...I knew. And that’s why.” He pulled away from her and sighed. “That’s why we are both back here.”

“Marluxia, do you really believe what you said to Sora? About balance?”

He sighed again. “I don’t know anymore. It makes sense. But something tells me that ‘balance’ is not truly what Xehanort wants.”

“Then why help him?!”

“I should think it’s obvious.” He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes. “My reason, is standing right before me. If Larxene were in this, she would also be a reason.”

“Larxene has also been chosen.” She said. “She came to my room last night. She was the one who told me that you’d be in this world.” At this he smirked.

“She always did have a way of gathering information.”

He brought her back to his chest, taking in her scent and running his fingers through her hair. She glanced up at him, giving him a certain look that he understood well. Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. Oh, how he had missed this feeling. The closest thing he had to truly being human again. That and another thing.

“Listen to me, Alixka.” He said when their lips broke. “It was not my choice to return to the Organization.”

“Well that makes two of us.” She smiled.

“Xigbar claims to have the answer to who is calling out to me. The voice that won’t leave my head for even a moment now.”

“And you REALLY believe Xigbar?”

“I admit I was not fully convinced. But when Xemnas told me that you had also been chosen…” images of that sordid moment in the lab flashed in his mind and he held her tighter. “Whatever comes, I will never forgive him for hurting you!”

“It was my own doing.” She admitted. “I wanted so badly to see our plans through after I found out what Sora had done to you. I was willing to do anything to stay alive.”

“Exactly my point! All of this because he deceived us! All of this just to be empty pawns in a meaningless war! One annihilation at Sora’s hands was enough for me, thank you!”

“Marluxia, are you implying that you think he will defeat you again?”

“Don’t be foolish! Of course not! But again, not the point! I’m only agreeing to Xehanorts plans because of what Xigbar said to me, that and Xemnas threatened to hurt you again if I didn’t.”

“Let him kill me then! I’ll return to my home and…”

“You know that’s not what he meant.” Of course. Alixka understood and pressed herself closer to her lover.

“Now that I’ve seen you once, I feel as though I can deal with this.” She said. “I may not be fighting in the final battle but fate may have other plans for me. Come what may, I will be strong.”

He gave her a gentle smile. “I know you will, Rosebud.”

Alixka sighed at the sound of his old nickname for her spoken, to think at once it had vexed her to to end. Now she craved that affection. But in the next moment his mood shifted into his old teasing way. He placed both of his hands upon her bandaged one.

"Now, what happened here?" He asked.

"It was Young Xehanort's fault!" She replied irritably. "When he was trying to bring me back, I tried fighting him but...you see how well that worked out."

"I do." He stroked her hand gently before bringing it to his lips. As he kissed it, his eyes met her's and flashed with a sinister gold expression. "Is it wrong that I'm glad that he was able to defeat you?"

"Damnit! Fuck him! And fuck you!" 

"So you're not thankful that he was able to bring you back to me?"

"UGH!!!"

Alixka swiped her hand away from him, wincing a little at a slight twinge of pain. Marluxia laughed at this, a rich and alluring sound that was more beautiful than the strings of a thousand harps to her ears, and took her hand again. Gently removing the bandages to see the raw pink flesh now exposed to the air and making her wince again. He brought it to his lips, whispering something she could not understand but in a moment the raw flesh melted away into new skin and the wound was healed. She smiled as he brought her face to his again for another kiss.

“My Maiden of Tempests.” He murmured. “Beauty and fury.” Grabbing her zipper and pulling it down. “Serenity and severity.”

It didn’t matter to Alixka that she had to leave for her actual mission. It did not matter to Marluxia that he was supposed to be tracking Sora and Rapunzel. All that mattered to them both at that moment was each other. She allowed him to push her back against the tree as his hands began roving around her exposed body with needy intention. Her eyes met his and she blushed.

“I think of everyone I’ve seen so far.” She began. “You are the only one that can actually pull off the whole golden eyes look.”

“I don’t much like them.” He admitted with a small chuckle. “And your own eyes were so enchanting to me. What do you like about my new eye color?”

“They can’t compare to your blue eyes, make no mistake. But…” She felt as his fingers ghosted over her breasts and trailed down her body, sliding sensually into her pants. His eyes flashed her a devilish look.

“But…?”

“I’d be lying if I said they don’t make you look very sexy. Very sexy and very imposing, and very...oh!”

Marluxia let his glance flick up to hers as he pulled her pants down. His golden gaze causing her own to flutter at their erotic intensity. He continued to hold her eyes with his even as his tongue made contact with her soft folds. Sparks went off through Alixka as the long-awaited feeling coursed through her.

“Oh! I’ve missed this!” She gasped. “He could never compare to you.”

“I like hearing that.” He replied, pulling away to cast her another devilish smirk. “But don’t think about him now. Think only of me. And how much you want me.”

She was only too eager to comply to his request as she closed her eyes and focused on the wonderful attention he paid to her body. Alixka had been slightly concerned that discovering what she had allowed Xemnas to do to her might diminish some of his desire for her. This couldn’t be further from the truth. Marluxia worshiped her body and the way his tongue continued to pay tribute to her caused moans to spill from her lips like a waterfall.

“Oh, Marluxia!” She sighed. “Please don't tease me! I need you to make me come!”

He chuckled evilly as he brought her arms up above her head, securing them with a vine. She whimpered as he began to toy with her more freely.

“Oh come now, my darling.” He whispered. “Many things may have changed but I am not one of them.”

Alixka shot him a mock-angry look that immediately faded as his hands cupped both of her breasts. Marluxia knelt down again next to her and continued his oral tribute.

“I had almost forgotten how beautiful you sound.” Marluxia’s hands ran back up her body slowly, pinching her nipples and bringing out a surprised moan. “No one is here. Give in to what you desire.”

He grabbed her hips and pressed her closer to his face as his movements became more determined. Soft lips pressed against her inner thighs as one of his fingers teased her clit playfully. She responded wildly as he brought her closer to climax, groaning at the idea that as amazing as this felt he would only allow it to go so far.

“Please…”

“Yes, that’s it. You’re mine now.”

“I was always yours.”

Even when Alixka boldly locked lips with The Superior of The In-Between, even during all the times she let him ravish her into ecstasy, she had always belonged to Marluxia. Now it was only solidified.

“Marluxia…”

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. “I had intended to leave you in pieces, but…” Removing his pants. “It’s been too long. I need to possess your body once more.”

“Please…” The brunette whispered. “I’m begging you, possess me.”

“Beg?”

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. A sharp cry broke from her lips as she explicitly felt his cock slide into her gently, his eyes studying hers for signs of discomfort. When there were none he buried his face into the crook of her neck, whispering sensuously.

“Beg me for anything else, Darling?”

His eyes rose to meet her's once more, tilting his head a little in a teasing way. Alixka blushed as her eyes silently begged him to lavish her. Marluxia complied and held her gaze as his hips began slowly rolling into hers, pulling from her lips one long and intoxicating moan after another.

“I was always yours.” She repeated herself. “Please, don’t stop this!”

“I have no intention to.”

Their bodies pressed even closer than before, her back to the tree as he delved harder and deeper into her. Somehow the aura of lust made his new eyes appear even more mesmerizing. There was a fierce sexiness flashing in those golden orbs as their owner gazed at his enraptured lover. Xemnas had similar eyes, as did everyone else in this new Organization. But Marluxia and Larxene were the only ones who could pull them off in this way and now his only served to lead her to her climax faster.

“You’re mine, Rosebud.” He hissed as he felt themselves going over the edge. “Let’s drown into lust together.”

Lips crashed against each other as his thrusts became faster. If only they could stay in this forest forever. Abandoning their dark purposes and having only them and their fellow female lover as well. How lovely that would be.

Alixka’s body tensed up as she felt him squeeze her tighter to his body. Hips snapped into her as an immense wave of pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. Even after the initial waves of climax washed over them, Marluxia continued to hold her for a few moments, enjoying the closeness of her form to his and kissing her tenderly. He banished the vine from her wrists and immediately she wrapped her arms eagerly around his neck.

"You are so perfect, Alixka." he murmured, nuzzling her. "Even a new pair of eyes cannot change that fact." Gently he placed her on her feet but in another moment they were in each other’s arms again. Neither of them wanting to continue with reality. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.” 

“I thought I would never see you again, Marluxia.” She replied. “You and Larxene are the only good things that has come from this.”

They held each other in silence for a few more minutes before they heard the sound of footsteps in the clearing below. Alixka glanced over to see a woman in dark red wandering the forest. Marluxia sighed.  

“Rapunzel’s dear mother.” He said. “I’m supposed to be helping her. The girl snuck out of her tower to be with Sora and his companions.”

“I take that to mean you must leave me now?”

“No.”

His lips pressed against hers again briefly before smiling at her.

“I will never leave you again. It may be hard when we’re back at the castle but mark my words, Alixka. We will not be separated again.”

“You know I’m a reserve member. I won’t be fighting…”

“I don’t care! Larxene and I will find a way. Believe me. Now.” Taking her chin into his hand with a smirk. “I believe you have a mission to begin. And I must return to my own.”

Very reluctantly, Alixka pulled away from him but not before kissing him again. He did not resist her but after a few final moments they both parted ways.

~~~

Sitting on a cliff, she decided to rest some and gather her thoughts before leaving the world. She knew that Nobodies had hearts and hers was overflowing with relief at being able to be with Marluxia again, even if was for only a moment. Her mind began to wander to thoughts of what life would be like once they all escaped together and once she finally returned home. To Radiant Garden. And to her father.

Sora was approaching again, and so were his friends. But what was that? It didn’t appear to be another Reaper. No. It was a heartless! A strange looking one at that. Alixka watched from afar as they took down the odd heartless that looked more like a stack of cannons on wheels with a bunch of Powerwilds riding on it. Well, at least Sora seemed more skilled with the keyblade now than in Castle Oblivion. They would be fine.

The Heartless transformed, wait? Was that a horse?! It was a chariot Heartless!

“What is it with me and horses?”

Alixka continued to watch as they fought the creature. But it’s transformation caused it to become even more relentless. It charged viciously at them and created shockwaves that incapacitated the Heroes of Light more than a few times. The Maiden of Tempests watched the scene thoughtfully.

_Hmmm. It really wouldn’t do for Master Xehanort’s plans if Sora were to die here. I’m sure Kairi wouldn’t appreciate it either._

Just when it seemed like the monster was too much for them, Alixka made her decision.

“Gale of Fury, hear my call!”

She jumped in front of Sora and summoned a protective gust that knocked the Heartless far away from them. Far enough for her to deal with it herself.

“Let the Tempests consume you!”

Alixka pulled out her weapon and transformed it into its staff form. In one fierce shockwave the monster was dealt with. She turned to the boy and his friends, who were staring at her with faces both confused and angry.

“Who are you?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Donald?” Sora replied. “A black coat. She’s with the Organization too!”

A smile rose to her face.

“Let me guess, you think we’ve met before too? Are you working with Marluxia?”

The brunette laughed as she let her weapon vanish from her hands.

“What? No thanks for saving you guys? How rude!”

“As if we needed your help!”

“From where I stood it looked like you did!”

They glared at her for a few moments before Sora allowed his keyblade to disappear as well. Alixka noticed one of his sidekicks looking at her intently.

“Sora, remember what Riku and King Mickey told us? To look out for a girl being held by the Organization. With dark hair.”

She raised an eyebrow at them. Sora slowly approached her.

“That’s right, Goofy. But what was her name? I know it began with an K...”

“You guys watch yourselves out here!” Alixka quickly turned away from them and vanished in a mist of black and purple.

“And Sora, don’t let Rapunzel’s charm make you forget about Kairi!”

~~~

 

_Keep your face always toward the sunshine - and shadows will fall behind you. --Walt Whitman_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a touching reunion and sh*t. I swear I lost control of the keyboard once I started writing about the vines....yeah... on another note...those chariot horse fuckers are the absolute worse! Even on standard mode they are such a pain in the ass!
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated. I know its been rocky for my girl thus far but I swear things will get better soon.


	5. Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alixka begins her actual mission and Dilan finally learns of her fate.

~~~

**_-Gummiphone Character File-_ **

**_? ? ?_ **

**_A mysterious young woman who gave assistance to Sora and his friends in Kingdom of Corona._ **

**_Despite wearing the coat of The Real Organization XIII, it is unknown if she is truly among their ranks._ **

~~~

_Dilan read the file in Ienzo’s gummiphone over and over again. Until he could memorize every word by heart. Sitting in the central square, he thought the matter over and over as well._

_So Kalai was back in the Organization. There could be no doubt about it now. But even so, why help Sora? That surely would not have been in Xehanort's interest. And why not go with Sora once the opportunity presented itself? Could that possibly mean...?_

_“Hey, you’re one of the apprentices, aren’t you?”_

_He turned his attention the the young redhead girl standing beside him and smiled in spite of his sorrow._

_“Hello, Kairi.” He said. “And you are correct. May I offer you a seat?”_

_Kairi sat beside Dilan without second thought. She still did not know much about the Organization besides those individuals she had personally encountered. And Dilan could not help but wonder if she was aware of all the horrible things he had done in the past, would she be so willing to sit beside him without any fear._

_“I’m sorry about Kalai. Lea told me.” She heard what sounded like a sniff and quickly changed her tone. “I’m sorry! Is it hard to talk about?”_

_“Oh no. It’s fine.” He regarded her with a small but kind smile. “It’s actually comforting. Considering you two were girlhood friends.”_

_“I don’t remember much of my time here.” Kairi admitted. “But I do remember Kalai.”_

_“Is that so?” Dilan turned to her with interest. “What do you recall?”_

_“I remember when I first saw her. I...thought she was a princess.” He chuckled at this._

_“She never liked when people called her that. But I think it was more so who it was than the title itself.”_

_“I told her she was a princess once.” Kairi replied. “She didn’t seem to mind. And I remember how nice she always was, even when she was sad…”_

_She closed her eyes in thought. Wondering what she should say next._

_“Is something wrong?”_

_“Kalai has a kind heart.” She said with a smile. “And her heart is also strong. She’ll come back. I know she will.”_

_“Your faith is strong, Kairi.” He replied with a smile of his own._

_“Faith is something you have to hold onto. Even when it’s difficult.” Kairi rose to leave but not before taking the man's hand into hers in a gesture of comfort. “Kalai taught me that.”_

~~~

It was going to be extremely difficult to return to the bleary darkness in which The Castle That Never Was was shrouded. First she had been in a lovely forest in the middle of spring. And now Alixka found herself on a white sand beach under a warm tropical sun and a brilliant azure sky.

This was her second time in this world and she had forgotten how much she enjoyed its climate. She walked down the beach for a while before taking a seat in the warm sand. Contemplating what her next move should be.

As Alixka sat there she thought she heard a strange sound coming from a nearby piece of driftwood. She picked it up and saw where the sound was coming from: buried in the sand under the driftwood was a skinny little rooster that she recognized immediately from her first time in this world. It was one of Moana’s pets.

“What are you doing out here you silly chicken?” She laughed. “Where is your owner? Where is Moana?”

“Did someone say my name?”

Alixka turned around to the young girl who was holding one of her other pets, an adorable little pig. She handed the chicken to her with a smile.

“I think this belongs to you.”

Moana smiled as well as she took the chicken from her. At once Alixka could feel the light radiating from her. Something she had not really noticed on her first visit.

“I know you.” The younger girl said. “You were here a while ago. You helped us out when those monsters were attacking my village.”

 _Glad at least she remembers me._ Alixka thought. _Even if Sora doesn’t._

“What was your name again?”

“Alixka.”

“Well, Alixka. What brings you back here? Are those monsters back?”

“You tell me.” She replied. “Have you encountered any of them lately? Cause you know what I’ll do to them if they’re bothering you again!”

Moana laughed as she recalled how The Maiden of Tempests had taken down a particularly large Heartless that had been plowing through their coconut trees. She remembered admiring her strength and bravery.

They sat down on the beach together. At once memories of Kari began to flow through Alixka’s mind. The light that she felt radiating from Moana was so similar to hers. Yes. She had to be one of the Pure Lights.

“So how have you been, Moana? How is your family?”

“Oh! So much has happened since you were here last.” Replied the younger girl. “I went on an amazing adventure, many in fact. My grandmother...she…”

Her eyes lowered a little and her mood darkened. Alixka understood at once and placed a comforting hand next to her.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“Don’t be.”

Moana extended her hand to the ocean. At once the vast apparition of a stingray formed in the waves. Alixka recalled the image of a stingray tattooed on the elderly lady’s back. She smiled

 _It must be nice._ She thought. _To have someone watching over you always. Daddy, I miss you so much._

“But these days I’m allowed to go out on the ocean whenever I like!” Moana went on. “It’s so wonderful. It calls to me like the wind calls to you.”

The younger girl rose to her feet and ran towards a boat on the shore nearby, making a motion for Alixka to join her.

“I was actually about to go out to my favorite spot. Want to join me?”

She had never been on a boat before but she was excited to be on one nonetheless. It still counted as monitoring her if she was still around her right? Alixka helped Moana push the boat out into the waves and jumped on with her as the wind carried them out to sea.

The feeling was amazing to her, the weather was perfect for such an outing and Alixka felt herself almost forgetting that she was supposed to be on a mission. Screw it. If she could help it, she would not allow Moana to get involved in this madness. She watched the waves as they glided the boat along to their destination.

“Freedom.” She murmured. “I feel so free out here…”

“That’s the amazing thing about the ocean.” Said Moana. “No matter how long you remain, there is always more to explore. And I want to see as much as I can for as long as I can.”

They were out at sea for some time before the wind began to pick up and the waves became choppy. Alixka focused her mind on the wind and forced it back to a calm breeze. Her skills may have been on the volatile nature of storms, but occasionally she could also use her power to also bring forth stability in the wind. Ironic since stability was the one thing she felt she herself did not possess.

Her mind focused on keeping the wind steady  until they saw a thin stretch of land and green on the horizon. As they made their way closer to shore Alixka saw a golden hawk glide above them in the sky, close enough for Moana to touch.

“Another one of your friends?” The older girl asked.

“Yep. You’ll see when we get to shore.”

The hawk circled them as it made its way toward the island. Moana hardly waited for them the boat to fully make contact with the sand before she jumped out and ran up the beach. Waving her hands.

“Where are you, Maui?! I know you’re here!”

“Maui?!” Alixka jumped out the boat towards her. “Wasn’t he the demigod from your grandmothers story? Trickster, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea?”

“And Hero to All!”

She turned around and jumped again to see the hawk landing behind her and transforming into a man. Moana laughed.

“Alixka, meet Maui. Maui, this is Alixka. She helped out my village a while back and she can control the wind!”

“Wow. I’ve...never met a demigod before…” To which Maui laughed.

“Well you’re in luck, cause I’m just not any demigod. I am the GREATEST demigod in all the Pacific Islands! Moana can vouch for that.”

The younger girl raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. “Yeah. Maybe not the greatest but he’s alright.”

“Hmph! Just cause you’re now chief of Motunui.”

“You’re now chief? You didn’t tell me that!”

Moana sighed as she rested her back against the sand. Her pig trotted beside her and gave her an affectionate nuzzle. Alixka and Maui knelt beside her.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t. I just...I don’t know if I’m ready to really be chief of my village.”

“Really now?” Maui asked. “You? Who crossed the ocean to single handedly restored the Heart of Te Fiti and restored balance to our world?”

“With some help.” She turned to her demigod friend with a small smile.

“Ohnonono. I may have given you...a little assistance. But in the end that was all you, kiddo. In a way, it was your heart that saw through her rage and was able to bring her hers back.”

“That sounds amazing.” Commented the older girl. _Truly, she has a pure heart of light._

“See? Even Alixka thinks so! You have it in you! It’s who you are.”

 _Who you are._ Alixka thought about his words. Being a chief, having a pure heart, these were what made Moana who she was. But who was she? That was something she had often asked herself. It seemed since leaving the Organization the first time, she really had no idea anymore. She smiled, trying not to let her own grey thoughts show.

“I’m descended from a long line of chiefs.” Moana said. “I have a great example to live up to.”

“Well from what Maui says, you’re off to a great start!” The older girl jumped to her feet grinning as she allowed her weapon to appear. “How about we do something fun to get your mind off your self doubt!”

Moana watched her for a moment before giggling and taking an oar from the boat. She had almost forgotten the fun in challenging The Maiden of Tempests the first time, even if she had lost.

“Alright! But let’s make it interesting!” She pushed the boat back to the waves. “Let’s do it at sea! First one to fall in the water loses!”

“Whoa! Time out!” Maui cut in. “No fair, kiddo! You’d obviously have the home advantage there!”

“No worries!” Laughed Alixka. “I love a good challenge!”

“See? And I told you before! It’s not ‘kiddo’, it’s Moana!”

~~~

Balancing her feet was not the difficult part, it was focusing on staying on her feet while aware of her young challenger trying to knock her off of them. Maui watched them from the shore.

“So.” Turning to the chicken. “I got five coconuts on Moana. What do u think, Drumstick?”

The chicken didn’t seem to be one for making bets and only stared at him absentmindedly. Alixka made a face at him.

“Gee thanks! I’ll make you eat those coconuts!” Turning to Moana. “Best three out of four!”

“You’re on!” And with a swift wave of her oar, the older girl found herself wobbling to keep her balance but quickly regained it. Moana was certainly a worthy opponent and Alixka found herself enjoying the thrill of fighting once more even if it was just for fun.

“Those monsters never stood a chance with you!” The younger girl said. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t!”

The paddle of her oar slid under the older girls spear and she swiped it away temporarily. Long enough to swat her off her feet again and into the water. Moana: 1, Alixka: 0.

“That’s for besting me a year ago!”

“Alright!” Alixka said as she emerged. “I let you have that one! Now I’m not holding back!”

She allowed herself to pull off her coat to let it dry and give her better mobility. She wore only a dark red tube top similar to Moana’s and the feeling of the wind and sunshine on her exposed skin was liberating beyond words. Now she could win.

This time Alixka held her own against Moana more easily. She kept one eye down at her feet and another at how her spear was pointing her towards the edge but remaining careful not to hurt her.

It seemed as though this next round would belong to her but she soon became overconfident and did not notice how she was cornering her to the edge of the boat. At the last minute Alixka became aware and called upon some wind to keep her from falling. Moana jumped back and made a face.

“Hey! That’s cheating!”

“We said nothing about not using elemental ability.” She smirked as she took the momentary lowering of her guard to swipe at her legs. “Now the score is one to...what?!”

A wave came to Moana’s aid and kept her from fully falling into the waves, placing her firmly back on her feet.

“But...how…?”

“Like you said, no rule against elements!”

“That's a draw!” Maui called out. “But from now on no using wind or water if you’re about to lose! Otherwise we’ll be here all night. Everything else, fair game.”

“Fine!” The girls said in unison before continuing their match. The score was still Moana 1, Alixka 0.

This time Alixka did not take her eyes off Moana for even a second but even so she still found herself falling a second time. Now the score was Moana 2, Alixka 0.

“Hey! Word of advice!” Maui said to Alixka. “If you focus all you attention on Moana, you’ll leave yourself too open!”

“Whose side are you on?!” Moana shouted.

“Yours obviously. But…”

“It doesn’t seem like it if...whoa!”

Alixka took the opportunity to knock her back and in another moment swiped her oar away as she lose her balance. Moana: 2, Alixka 1.

A tie was now inevitable unless Moana won the last round but that didn’t mean that either of them was going to let up now. Both of them fought now with even more determination that almost seemed real to the demigod.

“Wind and water.” He thought to himself out loud. “They could almost be sisters.”

Weapons clashed relentlessly as both girls struggled to get the upper hand, laughing all the while. Alixka felt the wind begin to pick up and tried to focus her mind on stilling it until she noticed now it was making the boat wobble. It was noticed how the waves were trying to keep the boat still so Moana wouldn’t fall and it gave The Maiden of Tempests an idea.

Her mind focused on the coming wind. She managed to halt it for a moment before unleashing a small gale towards her opponent that she did not see coming. Moana fell back but somehow still managed to keep one foot on the ground before the wind picked up again and Alixka dealt the final blow. A tie after all.

The water lifted her up and returned her to shore and brought the boat back as well. Alixka helped her up with a smile.

“You fought well.” She said. “It’s been a while since I’ve had such a worthy sparring partner.”

“Thanks!” Moana grinned. “I had fun too!”

“Wind and water!” Maui laughed. “You two princesses could really be a force to be reckoned with!

“Hey!” Snapped Alixka. “I’m not a princess!”

“Neither am I!” Moana replied.

“As I’ve said before!” Maui continued. “You wear a dress, sing and have cute animal sidekicks. If that doesn’t make you a princess then I don’t know…”

“And what about Alixka?”

“I don’t know, but something about her has a very ‘princessey’ air to her. Ha! Air!” The demigod laughed at his own bad pun as the two girls exchanged slightly disguised looks at each other. “Get it? Air? Because Alixka can control air and…”

At once Alixka summoned a fierce wind that lifted Maui off the sand and into the water. She didn’t like it when Xigbar called her that and Maui could not get away with it either. They laughed.

“Ha Ha! Very funny!”

~~~

If only she could stay there forever. But of course she had to return. Back to the Organization and back to her cage. Alixka stayed long enough to have some more fun with her two new friends before Maui transformed back into a hawk and flew away. They boarded the boat and returned to Moana’s home island and Alixka prepared to leave.

“Today was fun.” Said Moana. “I’m sad to see you go.”

“Maybe I’ll be back one day.”

There had to be another way to traverse worlds without corridors or vessels. And the second Alixka found it, she would escape with her lovers and return to her Radiant Garden family. She placed a kind hand on the younger girls shoulder.

“Try not to worry too much about your new role.” She said. “I’m sure you will be a great chief. Like Maui said, it’s a part of who you are.”

 _Who you are_.

Moana smiled and was about to say something else before Alixka noticed a small bunch of flowers growing out of the lava rocks that the waves were crashing upon. She ran towards them and gasped slightly as she realized what they were. Small white blossoms with tints of pink and purple and even some with tints of yellow.

“Is something wrong, Alixka?”

She turned around to see Moana now standing behind her looking slightly worried. She gave her a small and reassuring smile as she plucked the flowers and showed them to her.

“Kala.” Moana said. “That’s what they’re called.”

“Yes.” Alixka replied staring at them, thinking about what to say next. “Where I’m from though, they have another name.” She turned back to the younger girl. “I will be back one day. But in the meantime, I want you to do something for me.”

“Of course! We’re friends now after all! What is it?”

Alixka handed the flowers to her.

“I have another name.” She said. “Well, _had_ another name. A name given to me by mother...and my father. These flowers, they’re called Kalai where I’m from. They represent strength and nobility. That’s the name they gave me. My true name is Kalai.”

Moana took the flowers from the older girl slowly and ran a finger across their milky petals. And then she touched the blue amulet she wore around her neck.

“I know Maui told you about how I restored the Heart of Te Fiti.” She began. “But, before her heart was restored, she also had another name. Te Ka.”

Alixka listened to her intently, eyes shifting to the amulet.

“Her heart was stolen and in her rage she was transformed into a fierce lava demon known as Te Ka.” Moana went on. “The resulting imbalance caused unrest all throughout my island but…” closing her hands around the amulet. “Her rage was only a mask to cover her sorrow. Losing her heart...it did not define her. Deep down, she was still Te Fiti. That was who she truly was and when I returned her heart, I felt that.”

Moana handed the flowers back to Alixka, pressing them towards her chest. Towards her heart.

“Strength and nobility. That is who you are, Kalai. I’ll remember your true name. And when it’s finally returned to you, it will only validate what we both already know.”

Alixka forced herself to blink back a few tears as she embraced her new friend. Truthfully she did not know when she would return to this world if she even ever did. But when she did return, things would be different. She would be free and not shackled down or used as a pawn.

She knew deep down that she was still Kalai but until she was free from the clutches of Xehanort, she could still not use that name. But it gave her a strange sense of hope, hearing the story of Te Fiti and how Moana promised to remember her name. Alixka gave her one last hug before she forced her hand to create a Dark Corridor.

“Give my regards to your family.” She said. “Farewell, Moana.”

“Farewell....” Moana smiled. “...Kalai.”

~~~

“You’re a little too cheerful.”

Her face twisted as she was immediately returned to the reality of the castle. Alixka turned to Young Xehanort and glared at him.

“Done playing with the toys?”

“Where have you been?”

“In Motunui, where I was asked to go.”

“For thirty five hours? Such a recon mission shouldn’t have taken even half that time.”

Alixka hesitated as he approached her, doing her best not to let her temper overrule her again. Even as he suddenly took her hand into his, noticing acutely how the bandages were gone as well as the scars. There was only one among them that could cast a healing spell to such effect without the aid of potions.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you made a visit to Kingdom of…”

“You know, you talk really big for someone who’s allowing himself to be dragged into this and doesn’t even know why!”

“My destiny will be revealed to me in due course.” He replied. “But will be far more enlightening than anything a brat like you could ever comprehend.”

The Maiden of Tempests felt as her weapon tried to form into her hands. She clenched her first and smirked.

“Me? A brat? Sounds to me like you’re still mad about the other day.”

“Hmph!” His keyblade appeared in his extended hand.

“Clearly Saix’s punishment was not sufficient.” He said. “Perhaps I should give one of my own. Meet me in the training room.”

“Oh. Looking for a rematch after all, are you?”

“Your temper shall lead to your oblivion. I will show you an example.”

Was this another show of dominance? It didn’t matter. Alixka had been waiting for a moment like this ever since she had been allowed out of her room. And there could hardly be trouble for her if he was the one to challenge her first, right? She finally allowed Stormborn to appear.

“Fine! But I don’t play nice with cheaters! No stopping time, got it?!”

“As if I’ll need it to put you in your place!”

“Clearly you did the first two times! But none of that this time or I can’t promise I wont cheat myself!”

“You’re on!”

~~~

There was hardly time to fully shut the door before the sound of clashing metal vibrated across the room and Alixka found herself fighting like she had not done so in a long time, anger serving as encouragement to them both. She had intended to return to her room and get some well deserved rest and it was not agreeable at all to have to suddenly be forced to defend her honor against this arrogant neophyte.But when would such an opportunity to best him come again?  She had no intention to kill him of course. Probably impossible with that keyblade, but she did want to make an example.

No one tempers The Maiden of Tempests.

This was her first time really taking on a keyblade wielder one on one and she could see why they were such legendary and coveted weapons. Young Xehanort was relentless, even without stopping time Alixka found herself not even having a second to think of her attacks. For a long time their weapons only clashed with neither gaining the upper hand before she kicked him and crossed her arms together to form a gale to push him further away. Only for him to quickly lunge back at her.

At once she transformed her weapon from spear to staff and summoned a shockwave that covered the entire floor of the training room. But somehow he managed to dodge it. Transforming her weapon back, Alixka decided that maybe just good old physical attacks would do the trick as she slashed at him, countering his blows while delivering her own.

“Hmph, not bad. I’d say it’s almost a pity you won’t be joining us in the final battle.” He laughed as his blade separated into three coiling blue whips.

“Ha! Keep talking like that and maybe I’ll take your spot!”

She managed to dodge the whips several times before one finally took hold of her ankle again. Her spear slashed through it but she suddenly felt another grab hold of her neck and swing her across the room. She slashed at it again and summoned another powerful gale to temporarily knock him away.

“Choking is still playing dirty, asshole!” She spat out.

“You said only to not stop time!” He replied sharply. “And if you think a battle will be fair in real life then you are foolish as well as insolent.”

“I’LL SHOW YOU WHOSE INSOLENT!!!”

Alixka rushed towards him, slashing wildly before using her spear to summon several silvery tornadoes that he managed to cut through with relative ease. In response, a gale was summoned that pushed him back against the wall. She rushed towards him with her spear pointed, but couldn’t help laughing.

“You don’t quit, do you?!”

“What? Are you?”

“You wish! Let my Tempests consume you!”

From spear to staff again,  Alixka summoned a cloud of fog followed by a fury of hail. He lunged in her direction but she had already moved behind him and released a surge of thunder, followed by another and then another before Young Xehanort managed to break through her attack and knock her into a corner. His laughter was infuriating.

“Well you certainly have earned your title, I suppose.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Don’t flatter yourself!”

Weapons clashed once again and she summoned a gale to push him away once more. This turned out to be a mistake as he immediately began swinging his keyblade with such force that it created several vortexes aimed towards her.

“Gale of Fury, hear my call!”

Alixka managed to break through the vortexes but was not as lucky when Young Xehanort summoned several balls of fire that singed through her coat. He raised his blade to strike at her but at the last moment she raised her weapon to block him, the fabric of her singed coat began to slip from her body. Their eyes met and his smirk gave her a new flash of rage. Rage and something else. 

Without realizing it, her body began to emit a frightening purple glow. She would get him back for that.

“Merciless Storm, awaken my rage!”

The room went dark as Stormborn returned to spear form and began to extend and emit the same purple glow that came from her body. Alixka twirled it wildly, releasing sharp vortexes of her own that transformed into sharp cyclones of ice, followed by streams of purple lightning that cloaked herself and nearly the entire room. This was her true limit, volatile and profound, used only twice before.

“Don't blink!”

The fierce spell was paused and Alixka found herself frozen, Stormborn falling from her grasp and vanishing in a cloud of silvery purple. Cheating son of a bitch.

Young Xehanort then summoned several dark glowing orbs that surrounded her. The second his spell wore off the orbs turned into whips and ran through her mercilessly, trapping her. They yanked her towards him and she only had just enough time to summon a gale that broke the trap before she fell back to the ground, her spear reappearing in her hand and clashing with his keyblade.

“Amazing, you’re still in one piece!” He smirked.

“You...you said you wouldn’t stop time!” She said as she maintained her guard, pushing him away and taking a battle stance. This was not over. “Couldn’t withstand my storm after all could you? Coward!”

“Bitch!”

His hand grabbed her neck violently in a way that actually gave her a momentary twinge of fear. What was his deal anyway?! From the moment Alixka had returned he had been a thorn in her side. Even Xemnas at least had the decency to let her be for the most part after that sordid encounter in the lab after she had woken up.

As she stared indignantly into the fierce golden eyes, she noticed flashing in them something that was for once not malice or arrogance, but his grip on her neck remained firm. For the briefest moments she saw his eyes shift away from her face to somewhere else. But he quickly blinked the glance away and continued to pierce through her gaze with anger. Alixka bit back a smirk as she felt her fear melting away. Victory was hers.

“Since you don’t know how to play fair…” She began slowly. “I see no point in playing fair myself…”

It was so sudden and so unexpected that he had absolutely no way to defend himself. The sensation was temporarily stunning and by the time Young Xehanort realized just what was going on, it was too late. He couldn’t fight it and he didn’t want to.

His keyblade slipped from his fingers and vanished all together. No. Impossible. How could this happen? How could he allow himself to be taken aback so easily by this harpy? What was this feeling? WHAT WAS SHE DOING TO HIM?!

 _I win._ Alixka smiled to herself. _You won the battle, I won the war._

They did not notice the golden eye watching the scene from a crack in the door with great amusement as well as strange sense of jealousy. Xigbar smirked as he pulled himself away from the door and continued walking down the hallway.

_Well now, Princess! If all I had to do to get a kiss from you was beat you in a sparring match, I wouldn’t have let you win all those times in the past. Or maybe it’s a prize you only bestow upon keyblade wielders?_

_~~~_

 

_“The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.” — Sun Tzu_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Moana isn’t in any future KH game, I swear to God.


	6. Checkmate (NSFW!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...really have nothing to say for myself. This chapter was not planned I don't even know why it exists, or what the hell came over me. So just take this sin-ridden chapter as my way of saying sorry for the all around lack of smut in this work. Or ignore it and wait for the plot to return in the next chapter....which is what I honestly suggest ya'll do.
> 
> I swear I have the biggest love-hate relationship with YMX as a character, and this chapter is a result of that love-hate coming full circle.

~~~

After a few seconds of initial shock, Alixka felt his lips move with hers. She knew victory was in her grasp when she felt his grip on her neck slowly loosen and then drop all together, along with his keyblade. It was like walking on eggshells but her feminine intuition had been right all along. Young Xehanort couldn’t have been much older than Zexion had been in the old days and despite his posturing, he was a man like any other.

_This is probably his first kiss. And judging by how arrogant he is, he’s probably never had a chance to kiss anyway. Let alone do...other things…_

When she heard a small gasp at her poking her tongue between his lips, she giggled to herself in her head. Very cautiously, she allowed one hand to slide around his waist, when he made no objection she slowly pressed his body close to hers. Hands carefully making their way up his back and to the very ends of his hair.

_You want to find out?_

This was satisfying. Too satisfying. But not in the way it was with Xemnas which was always laced with a sense of fear at not ever fully being in control. After this, Alixka would never have to worry about Young Xehanort antagonizing her again.

_Such a pain in the ass! He thought he could break you. How about you break him instead!_

_No. This should be sufficient._

_Really? It’s not like you’ll be seeing your actual lovers anytime soon._

_But…_

_He wants you! And he hates himself for it! Make him rue the day he ever decided to fuck with you!_

Timid hands crept up her arms and her decision was made. In a swift move she pulled away, pointing Stormborn at his neck in a way that was almost playful. Their eyes never left each other’s and her faint smile became wider at seeing how his melted from golden anger into bewilderment, even longing. Slowly and deliberately, she let the point of her spear graze down his chest and then further down.

_This is going to be fun._

“I’ll show you how to play fair with The Maiden of Tempests!” She spoke in a low and decided tone of dominance. “Stop time now, you fucking neophyte!”

At this point reality had returned to him and the anger returned to his yellow gaze. How could he let himself fall into her trap? No. This was not his fault. How dare she speak to him like that?!

“Neophyte?! Mark my words I will…”

The point of her spear jabbed at him sharply, poking him in a place that was betraying him with every moment.

“I said stop time! Now!”

His heart was pounding as he continued to glare at the insolent, fucking beautiful harpy. Even as he felt his defenses slowly crumble. Even as he began to realize just what it was about her that enraged him so much. And it was not what had initially attracted him to her. 

Antagonizing her had been fun. Waiting around for the final battle, to fulfill his glorious purpose, it was beginning to bore him.  But Alixka and her tempestuous fury had given him great enjoyment even if occasionally at his expense. She was stubborn and willful and the idea of her breaking and accepting the darkness had been an amusing one. But as they had fought he began to realize that hers was a spirit that would never be tamed. Of all the things that crossed his destiny, Alixka was the one thing he would never control.

That was what Xemnas saw in her. That was what made him obsessed with her. And now he was under that same seductive spell. He hated her for it and he could see that the feeling was mutual.

But where there was hate there was also passion and seeing the fire in her eyes was amusing enough for Xehanort. Even if it was one other thing he could not control, he could still try. And beyond that, she was cute and rather charming in a stubborn and irritating sort of way. He smirked as he cast his spell. Not because Alixka had commanded it, but because he wanted to and he regretted it at once.

Her body slammed against his and pressed them both against the wall as she kissed him with more angry fervor. His head was spinning at the passion she was showing but he knew he had to do something to regain control. Or at least the illusion of control. Xehanort wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass greedily. He smirked again at the soft noise that left her lips but in the next moment Alixka broke from their kiss and pinned his hands against the wall.

“You’ll play by my rules or not at all.” Said the brunette before she continued their fiery kiss. A hand broke from her grip and caught her chin as he decided to pay her back by lavishing attention upon her neck.

“And what if I have rules of my own?”

Teeth grazed against her skin, making her jump a little. Damn. He was a good kisser! But it didn’t matter. Alixka was the one in control here not him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back from her, her teeth playfully catching his lower lip.

“I don’t like your rules. But you will love mine when I’m through with you.”

Fine. He would play along. For now. He allowed her to push him back against the wall but the moment his eyes caught her pulling down the zipper of her coat, he blushed and turned away. She giggled.

“Don’t be shy now, Sir!”

She took the silver haired man’s hand into hers roughly and guided it into her coat. For a moment he paused as he felt a warm, soft mound in his fingers. For another moment Alixka actually felt herself become worried that she may have gone too far. But the fear vanished when she felt his hand move on her breasts. Timidly at first and then with more determination. She grinned teasingly even as she tried to conceal her arousal from him.

“I thought I wasn’t your type.”

“You’re not!” He snapped, squeezing her breast a little harder. “And what about you? I thought I wasn’t your type either.”

“You aren’t!” She replied just as sharply. “But you clearly want me. Isn’t that right?” Her hand found its was back to his crotch and she squeezed it playfully. “I’m usually not one for boys. But…”

Fingers sharply pinched one of her nipples, causing her to yelp.

“I'm not a child, you insolent…”

Hands squeezed at his clothed bulge a little harder in reprimand. Alixka leaned in and nipped at his neck, letting her tongue trace a warm line down his skin as she whispered to him.

“Who's the insolent one, hmmm? Me? Or you being a thorn in my ass when all you want is to fuck me?”

Her hand was still between his legs and she began to grind against them sensually. A slight gasp from him told her to continue and she giggled at him snaking his arm around her waist and pushing her to him. Her grinding became harder as she nibbled the shell of his ear.

“I think we both know the answer.”

Alixka’s hand grabbed his zipper and pulled it down quickly. She pulled back some as she finished removing her own. His eyes watching hers longingly as her gloved fingers brushed against her lips and she pulled them off with her teeth.

“How about we play a new game, Xehanort.” She murmured as her hands ran down her bare chest slowly. “The rules are simple. The first to scream the others name is the loser. Think you can play fair this time?”

“Hmph.”

He grabbed her hands and tried to push her down to her knees but she turned the motion back on him and pulled him down to her. They grabbed at each other violently, lips kissing and hands roving across each other’s bodies as they struggled for dominance.

“I’ll play fair.” Replied Xehanort with a soft chuckle in spite of himself. “But there will be no victory for you.”

“I wouldn’t be so cocky.”

This was a new kind of fighting and loath they were to admit it, both were enjoying this fight immensely. Alixka felt her body make contact with the ground as Xehanort pinned her down, grabbing her neck in a way half murderous and half playful. He leaned into her and continued their kiss.

“Beating you at your own game will be far more amusing than fighting you.” He forced her mouth open and slid his tongue against her own roughly. Fingers entwined in her hair as he fought to overrule her. “And make no mistake. I will beat you”

Alixka felt his tongue slip from her mouth and run down her body in a way too tantalizing for comfort. She forced her legs together when she felt it swirl around one of her nipples. This was bad. What if he _was_ experienced after all? She had to regain control. Pulling his hair, she forced his face back to hers and took control of their next kiss.

“Implying I won’t beat you.”

As if to prove this, she lifted her knee to make contact with his crotch and relished how his eyes widened a little before she sensed his guard down and pushed him away. Her hands ran down his body slowly as he looked up at her alluring golden gaze, one hand brought his to her breast.

Alixka let her hips move against his slowly and she brought a finger to her lips. She licked over her finger teasingly before placing it to his lips, pretending to whimper as her fingers toyed with his mouth. He bit her but it only made her giggle. In reprimand she forced her fingers further down his mouth before bringing them back to her own, licking them in a very suggestive way. When she felt his hand move from her breast, she forced it back and leaned in to whisper to him.

“I bet you’ve dreamed of this moment from the moment you first saw me.” Her tongue flicked against the shell of his ear playfully. “Am I right?”

 _So what!_ Xehanort thought with in a brief flash of annoyance. _As if I’d ever tell you that!_

He yanked her face to his and slammed his lips against hers. Alixka pulled away, casting an angry look before bringing her lips back to his. This time biting him a little and finding herself not minding much when he bit back. One of her hands moved down to his waistband.

“Damnit...Alixka…”

“Ohhhh?”

The brunette smiled to herself as her teeth sunk into his neck and sucked roughly, hoping to make a mark big enough to appear on his caramel skin. Her hand slid under the waistband as her tongue moved slowly away from his neck and further down his chest.

“Is that defeat I hear?”

At this he tried to grab her hand but she slapped it away as they inched closer to what was hidden under his pants. With one last teasing little smile, she began to pull his pants down, licking down his hips as he was revealed more to her taunting, enchanting gaze. His eyes widened before melting back into indignation. No. He was the one in control and he had to prove that. Hands grabbed at her hips violently and slammed them against his own. A flush of red shot up her face as she felt an explicit, clothed hardness grind between her legs. But she laughed.

“Ohhhhh, is _that_ how much you want me? So eager to lose.”

“More like eager to break you.”

The brunette laughed again but obliged and let him push her onto her back and pull off the remaining of her clothes. She had no intention to relinquish control for long though because in the next she was forcing her way back on top and saw he was equally as reluctant to submit. Her body pressed against the wall as he pinned her hands behind her, lavishing her neck and taking great satisfaction in seeing how she struggled to break free.

“You’re mine now.” He whispered, securing her hands with one of his and the other sliding down her writhing form. “And now, you loose.”

Alixka turned her head to glare at Xehanort but he only smirked as his fingers teased her body intensely. Twisting her nipples as his teeth pulled at her earlobe. It felt good. Too good and she bit her lip to conceal just how good it felt from him. Fingers danced up her thigh quickly and a breathless cry escaped her. His resulting chuckle was infuriatingly arousing.

“Perhaps I’ll be merciful.” He slowly loosened his grip on her hands before imprisoning her in a tight embrace. “ _If_ you are willing to admit defeat.”

 _Shit._ This was becoming way too much fun. She closed her eyes and focused on trying not to give in. Even as she felt one hand slide between her legs. Her body shivered at the thought of what he was about to do but even so, she would not give in.  _Could_ not give in.

“Ha! Me? Admit defeat? Where’s the fun in that?!”

“Fun for who? You?” Two fingers found her clit and pressed on it roughly. “Or for me?”

Alixka bit her lip again as he toyed with her at a rapid and unforgiving pace. Her entire body tensed up in his hold as she struggled more and more to escape him. She soon realized this was futile so instead she tried to force back her arousal, to the point that his teasing actually brought her down to her knees. Xehanort followed her but refused to let up.

“Dammit Xeha..NO! Ahh!” She gasped out as her hips buckled and writhed under him. His damn, arrogant laughter vibrating throughout her body and serving only to arouse her even more. “Fuck….oh...oh...Dammit…”

“Ready to admit defeat now?”

His fingers stopped and ran down her core, slipping into her languidly as he took a sick sense of pride in just _how_ much she was enjoying this.

“Are you ready to surrender?”

In response, Alixka glared at Xehanort again even as his fingers forced her to cry out. His movements were deep and brutal and it was all Alixka could do not to scream again. Not yet.

“Have I tempered that wild spirit of yours?”

A quick whimper slipped from her at the feeling of his fingers leaving her and pressing to her lips. Xehanort forced his fingers past her lips and hummed approval as she tasted her essence dripping from his fingers. This was getting out of hand. She had to regain control or else she’d regret it for all eternity.

“Scream my name, Alixka. You know you want to.”

_YOU WISH!!!_

Teeth clenched around his fingers and he pulled them away. In reprimand he grabbed her neck  with one hand and the other went back to fiercely toying with her. Sensing what was coming, she quickly placed a hand behind her and grabbed onto his length, stroking it.

He hissed and jerked away before slamming her body back against the wall. But she managed to turn back around and brought his lips to hers. He tasted her essence on her lips and groaned even as he struggled to dominate their kiss. The brunette pulled back with a wicked smile.

“As I said. Where is the fun in that?”

“Hmph.”

The silver haired man kissed her again. This time she allowed her lips to submit to his. Arms snaked around her waist.

“I wonder.” He whispered as he took her chin into his hand. “Can that pretty little mouth of yours do anything else besides make my angry?”

“I’ll show you angry when you’re screaming my name.”

And at this Xehanort gave her a smirk that Alixka wanted nothing more than to smack clean off his face, after she brought him to her mercy.

His hold on her loosened and she took the opportunity to push him away and position herself back onto her knees. In the next moment she glanced up at him and saw him staring down at her with a playful look of hate mixed with lust. She only smirked as her hands went back to his pants and finally pulled them off.

_This is for fucking up my hand you asshole!_

Hands ran up his body slowly as her mouth descended onto his shaft. A low and appealing groan could be heard as he took a fist full of her hair into his hand as she lavished him. Her eyes rose to meet his and the smirk he wore only served as an enraging encouragement. Nails dug into his skin a little and his grip on her hair tightened to be almost painful.

_Anger and lust mix very well. And damn do you make me angry!_

Alixka pushed him deeper into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him as she felt him push against her throat. He groaned at her digging her nails into him again and forced her gaze to his. Heady excitement was filled  in her yellow eyes and at the sight of Xehanort slightly biting his lip in expectation, they flashed with amusement.

She grinned even as his hips began pushing against her, his cock roughly fucking her mouth encouraged her to take him in further until she could feel the tip brush against her throat. A hand rested on her back and she glanced up again to see his head falling back, moans forcing their way from his lips. Yes. Victory would be hers soon. Once and for all.

Or so she thought, because the moment the thought came to her, she felt him jerk away from her. In the next moment Xehanort brought her back to her feet and crashed their lips back together and pushed her back against the wall. Alixka tried to fight back but she found him more determined than ever and she couldn’t help but let out a small whimper at what was coming.

“You’re very skilled.” He admitted with a slight twinge of sarcasm. “But I will still beat you.”

“Are you so sure?”

He did not respond but only parted her legs and pulled them around his waist. His lips grazed her collarbone and up her neck to the shell of her ear before taking it into his teeth once more.

“Watch me.”

There was no further word or warning before Xehanort slammed his cock into her. A loud and drawn out moan escaped Alixka before her mind snapped back to her determination not to give in. No matter how amazing it felt.

She allowed him to pound in an out of her at a raw and unforgiving pace for a time, the only sounds she allowed from her lips being soft gasps and languid whimpers. His hand captured her face for a deep, rough kiss.

“Cry out, bitch! Scream my name!" He pushed her further against the wall. "I know you want to.”

“Fuck you! Why should I let you win?”

“I already have.”

“HA!”

The brunette took advantage of the moment and pushed him back, laughing a little as he tried to force her back to the wall to no avail. The silver haired man gazed up at her as she rode him wildly, keeping one hand on his while the other ran down her own body sensually. Now she allowed herself to become a little louder as she felt her dominance returning.

_The game isn’t over until I say it’s over!_

But this wasn’t enough. Alixka had to bring Xehanort to her mercy. Slowly she let his hands go as she brought both of hers to her body, teasing herself while he watched her lustily. His hips snapped up into her own and forced an abrupt cry from her lips. In response she rode him even harder than before, bringing his hands to her breasts and biting her lip at how he tugged at her nipples roughly. She bent down to kiss his neck.

“It it as amazing as you dreamed it would be?” she teased. “Who’s the insolent bitch now?”

“Still you!”

The brunette laughed but suddenly felt possessive arms coil around her as he moved to reposition themselves again, subduing her temporarily with his lips on hers. A surprised and languid moan slipped from her as she positioned herself on her side and he began to take her from behind. She felt control slipping from her again but in the next moment she heard a low and heady moan vibrate in her ears. Her eyes studied his and saw the intensity welling up in them.  No, this was it, she wouldn’t have to worry about losing anymore.

“Fuck me harder!” She hissed. “The game isn’t over yet! Earn your victory!”

Xehanort was only too eager to comply, growling into her ear and digging his nails into her hips.

“Victory is mine.”

“Not just yet.”

Alixka took one of his hands to her lips and licked over it playfully. Breathless laughter escaped her lips at him forcing his way into her mouth and bit him in response. Rough fingers found their way back to her clit and she bit him harder. A low groan escaped him as his thrusts became even more fervent and moans began to spill from both of them.

They were pushing each other closer to the edge but even now neither would let up. Hands gripped her neck tightly as his hips snapped into hers, circling her clit and trying to force his name from her lips. She brought his fingers back to her mouth instead and bit down on them to keep victory away from him. Her hips moved in unison with his It was enraging, intoxicating, overwhelming and exhilarating all at once as their pleasure broke. A raw, uninhibited sound escaped from both of them simultaneously as climax washed over them roughly. For a moment they were lost in it but in the next reality hit them both.

No.

What had just happened?  

Who had won?

It couldn’t possibly be a draw. No. Neither of them would dare admit to such a thing! So who was the victor? Did Alixka begin vocalizing a slight second before Xehanort? But he had been groaning in her ear for a while before then. WHAT THE FUCK HAD JUST HAPPENED?!

Well neither of them were about to call for a rematch so they quickly pulled away as they recalled that they were supposed to hate each other. Dressing in silence. Alixka’s coat was still torn and singed through but it didn’t matter. In her mind she was the victor either way for discovering Xehanort’s weakness for her. And even if she never dared admit it to him, discovering it had been very enjoyable.

The moment he banished the time spell from the room, she summoned her weapon and pointed it to him again as it had been before. But this time, her angry expression was softened a little and there was a poorly concealed smirk on her soft pink lips. The door swung open.

“Well fought.” She said. “I’ve misjudged you for the last time, Xehanort.”

For once, he had nothing to say. Only nodding without even realizing that he was doing it. Saix entered the room, eyebrow raised as he studied the two scrutinizingly.

“What’s going on here?” He asked coldly. “And why did you not report your findings to me when you returned, Alixka?”

Alixka turned to the blue haired man and respectfully lowered her head.

“Forgive me. My findings were nothing of note and the Pure Light is safe for the time being. Young Xehanort requested I...join him in some...friendly competition and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Hmph. A likely story.” Turning to Xehanort. “But is it true?”

By now reality had returned to the young man but at this point there was nothing he could say that he felt would not incriminate him as well. This had been his idea after all. And he’d be lying if he said he had not enjoyed what had transpired between them. Beating her at her own game had been very amusing indeed.

“Yes. And quite a formidable fighter she is….” Allowing himself the smallest of smiles. “If not a bit...feral…”

 _Feral?_ What the hell did that even mean? A thought shared by both Saix and Alixka. He did not seem angry and such there was little Saix could do to further punish the girl. Even if he had his own suspicions.

“Whatever. In any case Alixka, Vexen requires your presence in his lab. Go on.”

She was only too happy to comply. Stormborn vanished from her hands as she ran towards the door and out of the room. Leaving the two men to stare at the door as the clicking of her heels could be heard echoing through the hallway. Saix turned to the younger man with a look of disgust etched in his scarred face.

“The siren got her hooks into you, didn’t sh…”

“Hold your tongue!” Snapped Xehanort. He may be older but Saix was still technically only a vessel for him. Even if he was right.

~~~

 

_If you know the enemy, and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. — Sun Tzu_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who won? I have my own thoughts but I decided to purposely leave it ambiguous. This chapter represents the one and only instant of complete self-indulgent crack in this work.


	7. Dead of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alixka gets a chance to return to Radiant Garden, though not in the way she had hoped.

~~~

_The Restoration Committee had done wonders in their renovation of the castle. It was as though all the horrible things that had befallen The Capital of Light had never occurred. Things were now relatively peaceful and very few if any Heartless had been spotted._

_Ienzo was currently going through the vast research data about Sora left behind by Ansem the Wise. He was hoping that there would be enough data to help in the restoration of Roxas’ heart. There had been some success but without Even and his research on the replicas, success could only be limited. And there was still need of a vessel._

_With all these things happening, there was little for Dilan to do besides pace the castle endlessly, hoping for some miracle to occur that would bring his child back to him. Everyone was worried but still had their own tasks to do._

_But an alarming thought came to him that evening as he gazed up at her portrait in the hallway. A portrait that had been painted years ago. She had hated the process, he fondly recalled with a little smile. Having to sit at her harp for so long, but she was thrilled when she saw the rough sketches done by the artist._

_The thought was this: what if she was forced to fight in the final battle? She had been a formidable member of the old Organization and had a 100% success record before Castle Oblivion. Surely Xehanort would want her as one of the Thirteen Darknesses. And then what? Sora was certain to defeat her. Would she recomplete a second time? Or would she truly fade away to nothingness?_

_Dilan tried to force his mind on the positive. Maybe Sora and his friends would find her and save her. There was still time. But even as he thought of this while he reached out to the portrait, tears began to fall down his face. Twice now he had to endure the agony of possibility never seeing her again and in his sorrow he done horrible things. He thought of Belle, and all the pain that he had put her through. She was so much like Ilise, Kalai’s mother, perhaps that was part of the reason he had targeted them._

**_Forgive me, Belle. Forgive me, Ilise…Forgive me, Kalai._ **

_And as he felt his vision become blurred by his sorrow, he thought he had heard something in the hallway, like something behind him. There was a strange sound, strange in how familiar it was. Turning his head, his heart nearly stopped at the image before him. It was like a blessing and a specter at the same time. He reached out to it to make sure it was not an illusion. It wasn’t._

_Was that…a...Vixen?_

~~~

Ancient Keyblade Legacy? How? Neither of them had keyblades and neither could they recall ever wielding them. But neither of them could recall anything before the Organization anyway. Maybe that lack of memory was even intentional.

Was that why Marluxia was so obsessed with the Keyblades power in Castle Oblivion? Did this have to do with the strange feeling him and Larxene had about not being alone there? And that voice! The one that practically haunted him now. Who was it? Did it have anything to do with this ancient keyblade legacy as well? AND HOW COULD DEMYX OF ALL PEOPLE WIELD ONE?!

These were the thoughts that consumed him as they tried to drown out their apprehension with pleasure. But to no avail. Nothing either of them did could make the other relax. Neither Marluxia or Larxene had wanted to return to the Organization and now it was clear that they had no purpose in this besides that of pawns. If that wasn’t already obvious! And there was something else both giving them anxiety.

“I met up with Alixka while I was in Kingdom of Corona.” Marluxia began as he turned over on his side, closing his eyes in thought.

“I figured she’d try to track you down.” Replied Larxene. “Hope Xemnas doesn’t reprimand her for it.”

“Well, how did she even know where I’d be?” Raising an eyebrow at the blonde and making her giggle. He laughed a little too in spite of himself. For a long time the two Nobodies just lay beside each other, both of them thinking about the same things. Finally Larxene decided to let her head rest upon her lover's bare chest while he enfolded her in a gentle embrace. Cuddling had never been her thing but at this uncertain moment, she didn’t mind a little softness where she could find it. Only a little.

“You know we need to find a way to get the fuck out of here.” She said. “This bullshit has run its course. Now I admit I rather enjoyed trapping Sora and his nitwits in an ice castle and then blowing them off a cliff, but it’s over. There is nothing left here and I’m sure Ali is just as miserable as we are.”

“I understand.” Marluxia sighed. “I want to escape too…but...but…”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘BUT’?!”

“I don’t know...I just...what Xemnas said...I told you what Xigbar said to be when I woke up didn’t I?”

“So?! He told me the same bullshit too! And he keeps blabbering about that stupid box that supposedly Luxord is going off looking for. But he won’t tell anyone what’s in it! I don’t think even the old man knows!”

“The point I’m trying to make…” He continued. “Is...as much as I hate to think about it...we may be stuck here after all. If Xehanort was so adamant to seek us out after the old life ended...and Alixka, she’s a reserve member so if we leave she might be forced to…”

“That’s right.” The blonde sighed. “Well she can join us! There’s even less reason for her to stay since she’s benched. We can escape together!”

The pink haired man only sighed again as he held her tighter, kissing her forehead and finding that she did not seem to mind. Truthfully they both knew there could be no escape for them. Xehanort would surely track them down no matter where they went.

And even now, Marluxia needed answers of his own. He could hardly recall what had transpired in the time between his demise in Castle Oblivion and his return to this life. Staying and serving in this pointless battle may be his only way to find out who was calling out to him, to find anything relating to his past at all. He could accept that. If only his ladies didn’t have to be dragged into this as well.

Larxene gazed into his eyes thoughtfully. Maybe she was more enthusiastic to get the hell out of here because _she_ actually remembered the past. Not everything, but enough to understand how pointless this all was. There was only one thing keeping the blonde under the old man's influence. Well now two.

It hurt her to see Marluxia like this. She wanted to help him. But in the end she was just as powerless to control her fate as she had always been. Hers, his, and Alixka’s.

~~~

The scientist shook his head with disapproval as Alixka changed her coat and downed a hi-potion before him. She had not changed one bit since the old days. But things were different now, Alixka could not be careless for too long. Especially if Vexen intended to let her in on his own plans.

“You really shouldn’t have let him goad you on to fight like that!” He said. “It wouldn’t do for you if…”

"Eh, whatever." she shrugged. “It’s not like I want to be here anyway so why…”

“That’s not the point!” He replied sharply before coming closer to speak into her ear. “I don’t want to be here either. But since we are we might as well make the best of it...before we...”

He let his statement hang and Alixka turned to face him. But in the next he returned to his computer and continued his work as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said.

“I have to return to The Caribbean soon and I...don’t know how long I will be this time.” The way Vexen spoke did not have the usual scholarly tone to it and also caught her interest. His eyes motioned towards the sleeping form beside her on the infirmary bed. Another Riku-Replica. “He should be up any moment. I’ll take my leave then. Continue the work here on the other one while I’m gone and for the love of mercy please stay out of trouble!”

~~~

The days began to slip away like water. The final battle was drawing near. Master Xehanort had plans to use the replicas to fill out the ranks and that was why Vexen had been brought back. Alixka was kept busy overseeing the remaining three vessels that would be among the chosen fighting. She couldn't help but feel somewhat miffed that she had been excluded in place for replicas, but at the same time, she really did not want to fight and if all went according to her hopes, she would find a way to escape with her lovers and it wouldn't matter anyway. 

The first to awaken had been the Riku-Replica. As it turned out it was not new after all but a replica in an of itself. Its heart taken from the past of the days in Castle Oblivion. The essence of the old man was also put into him and so his eyes were also gold instead of green.

Being a replica, he was quickly up and about and soon sent off by Saix to another world to gather intel that would help with the completion of the third and final replica. Almost a week later and Vexen had still not returned, making Alixka restless. Luxord had already returned from The Caribbean having not found the mysterious box. So where was Vexen? She was now allowed to leave and she soon realized that Marluxia and Larxene had been forbidden to see her.

Twelve days after Vexen had left, the second replica finally awoken. Another version of Xehanort, the one Alixka remembered most strongly from her days in Radiant Garden. Just how many versions of the old man were there? Vexen’s notes stated that this version was called “Terra-Xehanort”. He was also up and active right away.

“Hmph. Never thought I’d see your face again, Miss.” He said.

“At least you remembered to call me Miss.” she replied, not bothering to look from the computer as she continued her work. “Well I’m sure you know why you’re here so go meet with the old man in the Round Room. There’s a black coat and everything else next to you. Change in the other room please.”

“Not so fast.”

Terra-Xehanort approached her in a rather casual way that Alixka found perplexing, and annoying.

“Care to explain to me why you’re here? Have you finally accepted your own darkness?”

“Shut up!” She snapped. “As if half the old Organization members could fully accept theirs! As for me I haven’t accepted anything.” To this he laughed and took a lock of her hair into his fingers. Laughing more at how she smacked his hand away.

“Pity. Such power could have been yours sooner.” Said Terra-Xehanort. “But no matter. When the final flickers of light are extinguished, you will see. There is no power greater than that of darkness.” Taking another lock of her hair into his hand again. “And maybe you will see what I’ve always seen in you, Miss.”

“UGH!!! You Xehanort’s have a bad habit of saying really random and senseless bullshit.” She said. “I remember you were the same back in the old days. Were all those experiments you tried to make me join in all a part of this?”

“All that and even more, Miss.” He replied. “I know you possess more intellect than you give off. You mean to tell me you are not at least curious about the outcome of this great battle?

“What I’m interested in is not ending the entire fucking world and ourselves along with it!” Alixka rose from her seat in a huff, grabbing the clothes off the bed and pointing at the door to the smaller study. “Now hurry up and change before your older, balder self comes looking for you!”

Terra-Xehanort merely smiled as he approached the door, talking the black clothes from her. For the first time since speaking to him, she noticed something about his clothes that was very familiar to her but she could not put her finger on it.

_Terra-Xehanort...Terra….where...have I heard that name before? Terra….Terra…_

 

_“Before you go, can I have the name of my rescuer?_

_“Terra.”_

_“Thanks again, Terra.”_

 

Terra! So THAT was WHY he always looked at her like that when she was younger! That was WHY he always seemed so familiar after the Unversed attacked Radiant Garden! Why he seemed more familiar to her than all the Xehanorts! The old man had managed to somehow possess Terra and make him a part of his asinine schemes! Alixka snatched the clothes away from him.

“Terra!” She spat out. “You rescued me from the Unversed all those years ago! Don’t you remember?! What happened?! Why did…”

Her eyes widened in confused terror as his form shifted from the white haired and gold eyed person she knew to an apparition of the kind blue eyes and brown hair she recalled so well, even if she only knew him for a few minutes. The specter grinned at her evilly. Taking her neck into his hands and relishing how she squirmed to break free.

“Terra is gone, Miss.” he spoke slowly as he returned to his possessed form. “Consumed by the darkness that was always in him. And one day, the same will happen to you. Darkness is the heart's true nature after all.”

She thanked the light of Kingdom Hearts that at that moment the door opened and Ansem walked in. Terra-Xehanort released her and she fell roughly to the ground, grabbing onto the table next to her to keep her balance. Ansem shook his head.

“Luxord was correct.” He said. “She may be a foolish brat, but she’s still a lady and should be treated as such.”

Alixka staved off the urge to roll her eyes, unsure if he was defending her or insulting her. Most likely a mixture of both. He reached out for her hand.

“I’ve requested that you join me on a very important mission today.” He went on. “It’s a long shot but it’s something I felt you could join me for.”

“Vexen instructed me to stay here.” She said, pulling her arm away. “And judging by how everyone has been treating me you’ll forgive me if I don’t exactly wish to tag along.”

“Too bad. It’s an order. And besides.” Smiling a little. “We’re going somewhere I think you would like. Don't worry about Vexen. He knows.”

“Hmph well if that’s the case.” Allowing herself a small smile of her own, albeit one laced with sarcasm. “I’m hardly going to turn down a chance to leave this place. Let’s go, Xehanort.”

“I told you before, it’s Ansem.”

“Fine, _Ansem._ Where are we going?”

~~~

He didn’t answer her and at the time she did not really care anyway. But the moment they arrived at their destination, she regretted it at once. Of all worlds WHY did it have to be THIS one?! And why with Ansem?!

“Why the hell are we here?!” Alixka asked him, biting back the angry tears that quickly formed as she walked towards the Fountain Court. “Why are we in Radiant Garden?!”

“Simply put, there’s some data that I’m searching for that your uncle is keeping from me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Back when your days were spent plucking strings and picking flowers, the other apprentices and I were conducting experiments on darkness in the heart. We discovered the existence of the Heartless through these experiments.”

 _Again with those damn experiments!_ The ones that Xehanort was always trying to coax her into joining. He leaned into her face with a look more of mocking than malice. Angering her in any case.  

“Didn’t you ever wonder why you were sent away before this world fell to darkness? There is your answer.”

 _Was it to protect me, maybe?_ Now Alixka was listening in spite of herself.

“How interesting. You and she were around the same age at the time as well.”

“Me and who?”

“The girl we are looking for. She was one of our test subjects and...”

Test subject! Alixka recalled the two boys who had snuck into the castle on her last night there. They had been looking for a similar girl. In those days, she had been so curious about what was going on in that lab. But Dilan had been adamant that she not go down there.

And the more she listened to Ansem, the more she realized just why he didn’t want her there. Did her father know about these experiments? Was he a part of them? No! She refused to believe THAT!

After his explanation (that Alixka only half heard anyway), he grabbed her hand and they vanished in a black and purple mist.

~~~

In the next moment they were in a very strange place that she had never seen before. It was almost like a dungeon with frightening cages lined up across the white and red walls and an eerie black tiled floor. There was a thick air of torment clouding the room. Was this even still the castle?

“What the hell...is this place?”

“Behold, the side of your home you were never aware of.”

Ansem approached one of the cells. It was locked and beside the door was a keypad. He pressed several buttons only to receive a very unpleasant buzzing noise in response. Trying again only gave him the same result. When he tried a third time Alixka grabbed his hand.

“I know enough about this castle to know that an alarm will go off if you screw up a third time.”

“Impossible! I have impeccable memory! Unless…”

“Unless the code was changed when this castle was fixed up by the Restoration Committee!” Alixka waved her hand and a single Vixen answered her call. “Go inside the cell and return to us anything you notice out of the ordinary. Anything at all.”

The Lesser Nobody vanished. Ansem and Alixka stood by silently for a few seconds before it returned, waving its four silver tails excitedly.

“Well?”

From its arm-like appendage, it dropped something into her hand. It was a chain, a silver one in the shape of connected stars. Was this something that belonged to the girl Ansem was searching for? Apparently so because he quickly snatched the item away from her to have a better look. When he handed it back to Alixka she stared at it for a long time. It could have easily fit her when she herself was fifteen or sixteen.

“Where could she have gone?!”

“What is so important about this girl anyway? And if we are the same age, why was I never made aware of her?”

“You should ask your dear wise uncle if you ever see him again.” He took her hand again. “We are done here.”

They vanished again and reappeared at a spiraling dark staircase. The glowing red poles against the black walls also made this room seem ominous. The staircase was extremely tall and seemed to reach up to the heavens. Thankfully Ansem had no intention that they walk up all of them and in another moment they were at the very top. Only to discover that their way out was blocked by another keypad surely changed from Ansem’s days here.

“I should have realized that security would have been heightened here.” He sighed. “As I said before we left, it was a long shot.”

“Then can we go now?” Asked Alixka. “I don’t like this place and I don’t like…”

“Not yet. Call back your Nobodies.” She made a face but obliged him by summoning three. “Go search the castle for safe places for me and your mistress to look around without being spotted.

The Vixens only floated there without leaving. Alixka made another face at him.

“They don't obey Heartless! Even ones in the Organization!” Turning to her Vixens. “Please, _I'm_ asking it of you.”

They vanished at once. While they were waiting, Alixka thought she heard the sound of footsteps above her. It made her nervous but at the same time also excited.

“What is above this place?”

“The computer room. And from there your uncle's study.”

Her uncle's study! A thought came to her. The apprentices, her father, were surely in the castle somewhere. Ienzo may even be in the computer room now, mere feet above from them! If only she could make them aware of her presence, then maybe…so close. But still so far away.

The Vixens reappeared. Alixka extended her hand to them and one by one they placed one of their tails in her palm. This was their way of communication beyond giving basic commands. They told her where it was safe to go.

“This one says the library is empty. And this one says there’s no one on the lift stop, chapel or the first three floors. And this one says the upper study is empty as well.”

“And the lab?”

“Zexi..Ienzo is currently there.” Another thought came to her and she took one of the tails into her hand again. Closing her eyes.

_Have you seen my father?_

_Father, Mistress?_

_Dilan...no...Xaldin. The master of the Dragoons. Did you seen him?_

_We did. In the hallway going towards the upper study._

_Are you certain?_

_As certain as certain can be, Maiden of Tempests._

“What are they saying to you?”

“Uh...they say that they saw one of the apprentices in the entrance hall. So...I’m going to check the upper study and you can go wherever you wish. We will cover more ground if we split up.”

She was not going to give him time to object and immediately vanished along with her Nobodies.

At once a torrent of emotions threatened to overpower the girl as she made her way cautiously down the hallway. Alixka appeared to be alone but she did not let her guard down as she approached the door. But before she reached for it something caught her eye.

A portrait hung on the wall above her, one of a young lady gowned in regal blue and sitting at a harp playing notes that she could almost hear through the canvas. She could also hear the voices of her companions as the portrait was being made. Ienzo teasing about how pretty she was and making her blush. Even chiding her for moving or even shifting her expression while the artist worked. She had been sent away before the work could be completed so this was her first time seeing the finished piece. Ienzo had been right. The final result was even better than the sketches.

Alixka quickly returned to reality at the sound of footsteps. She didn’t understand why but she hid herself behind a corner as she saw who the footsteps belonged to. She felt the burning beginning to form in her eyes as she saw her father gazing at her portrait with a look painted over with sorrow.

 

_“This will not take me long. When you return from Agrabah, I will ask you what I wanted to ask. It’s too important for me to ask it quickly.”_

_“I understand, child. See you soon, Alixka.”_

 

 _Are you my father?_ She could not understand why her body was frozen. If she made herself known now, Dilan would surely protect her. She would not have to return to the Organization. She would be free. But only she would be free. What about Vexen? What about Marluxia and Larxene?

“Forgive me, Belle. Forgive me, Ilise...forgive me, Kalai.”

His violet eyes melted into tears. It was too much for her. But just as she made her decision, Alixka felt a strong arm grab her from behind and a hand cover her mouth.

Ansem!

Alixka knew a struggle was futile but she refused to allow herself to be returned to her shackles so easily. At the very last moment she pulled her arm free and extended it. Summoning a Vixen that was left behind as she felt her surroundings vanish in a dark cloud and in another moment they were in the outer gardens. Ansem raised a hand to strike her but she caught hold of it indignantly.

“Do you have ANY idea what you could have done?!”

“Yeah I know! That’s why I did it!” Alixka shouted. “It’s your own fault for thinking I wouldn’t try anything if you brought me back here!”

For a long time they just stared at each other with golden anger. She had been so close. Too close for her to not want to kill him. When she felt his hand lower she jerked away and summoned her weapon. But as she lunged at him a dark and monstrous creature appeared behind him and blocked her way, yanking her up in the air by her leg while he smiled at her with malice.

And too close for her to think there would not be repercussions for her actions.

“Foolish girl.” Said Ansem. “He could tear you apart like plucking wings from an insect. Do you know that?”

Alixka tried not to look up at the creature. It was unlike any Heartless she had ever encountered and she realized quickly that fighting back would probably be useless. He continued to smile.

“But you still have a purpose to fulfill. So…”

He motioned for the monster to drop her. Her body made rough contact with the grass beneath them as he knelt beside her and took her face into his hands.

“Poor Miss Kalai. Why won’t you just accept your fate? Embrace it? No matter what you do, no matter where you go, Master Xehanort will always find you.”

She glared at him for a few moments before they heard what sounded like an alarm blaring from the castle. Apparently her trick had paid off. Too bad Alixka would not be able to reap the benefits of it. Ansem grabbed her hand again and they returned to The Castle that Never Was.

~~~

For a while, it seemed as though Ansem was not going to tell what had transpired on their mission and for that Alixka was begrudgingly grateful. She returned to the lab and was content to pretend as if nothing had happened. Vexen was making preparations for the last replica to awaken. This one was special and still somewhat faulty because it’s memories would prove detrimental to its willingness to fight for Xehanort, according to Vexen.

“Who is it?” She asked as she stared down at the blank, hooded figure sleeping.

“She was my most successful replica at the time.” The scientist replied. “So real she was able to join our ranks as No. XIV.”

A sharp, cold chill crawled up her spine as the replicas eyes began to flicker open. Revealing to them those same familiar-unfamiliar eyes they all shared. Her facelessness melted away and the final moments of The Maiden of Tempests at the old mansion in Twilight Town flashed through her mind.

“Xion…”Alixka murmured. “This is Xion…”

“Correct. But unlike before…”

“Xion!” Something came over her and she pounced onto the girl without bothering to let the scientist finish his explanation. “Why! WHY?!”

“Calm down, Alixka!” Shouted Vexen as he tried his best to restrain her. But her anger would not be quelled. Not this time. Not for what Xion had done.

“Why did you kill me, Xion?!”

“What are you talking about?”

“After Castle Oblivion!” She replied, tears streaming down her face. “I was sent out to take down a Heartless but it was a trap!” Her hands descended onto the girls neck as she began to comprehend what was going on. “This THING struck me down! This THING tore me away from my father!”

Xion only stared into space absentmindedly while Alixka yanked at her neck before her eyes widened. Memory returning to her. This was bad. This was not supposed to happen.

“Alixka!” She cried. “No! Alixka! What happened! Noooo!”

She pulled away and let out an impassioned sob, burying her face with her arms in shame.

“What happened?! Who did this to you?!”

“You killed me! Don’t you remember?!”

“What?! No!”

Xion continued to wail out as Vexen held Alixka back. The door to the lab swung open and Saix stormed in. Vexen managed to yank Alixka away from Xion as they all stared at the door.

“Forgive me, Saix” Said Vexen. “Apparently Xion struck Alixka down in the old Organization and the memories…”

“I know!” Barked Saix. “I was the one who ordered it! As I ordered yours!”

“WHAT?!”

The three Nobodies stared at the blue haired man with more confusion than anger. He pulled Alixka away from the scientist roughly.

“Even now you can’t help but stand in my way, can you?!”

“FUCK YOU!”

A powerful gust of wind pushed him away from her long enough for her to bolt out the door and run down the hallway.

“Alixka!”

Xion jumped from the bed and tried to run after her, only to be knocked out with a quick blow to the neck. Saix turned to Vexen and glared at him.

“Look. It doesn’t matter anymore why you or Alixka were terminated in the old days.” He said. “But we aren’t going to many any progress to our own atonement if Alixka doesn’t learn to control herself. You know she tried to escape earlier when she and Ansem were in Radiant Garden. I say you leave her here.”

“You tear me from my research and then you expect me to abandon one my my wards to this damnable existence?! I couldn’t possibly do that!” The blonde said. “She is the blood of my master. My true master.”

“Then I suggest you do something to keep her in line before the others catch wind of our plans! I can’t cover for her anymore!”

“What do you suggest I do, Saix?! Isn’t it enough I’m helping revive…”

The blue haired man raised his hand to silence the older man. He sighed as he lifted the unconscious Xion up and dropped her onto the bed.

“Finish working on her first.” He said. “And make sure there is NOTHING left that could possibly revive her memories until the day of the battle. After that…”

He did not have time to continue because at that moment he heard the sound of angry shouts down the hall, towards the greenhouse. Saix only gave Vexen a look he understood well and nodded as the younger man ran down the hall.

~~~

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Alixka shouted to the Berserkers blocking her path. She tried to push through them but to no avail.

“Let me see him! Let me see Marluxia!”

On impulse she waved her hand and summoned several Vixens. Forgetting that they were not strong enough to counter Saix’s Nobodies. They made quick work of them before grabbing The Maiden of Tempests roughly as their master approached.

“You’re really starting to get on my nerves!” Said Saix coldly. “Maybe another twenty four hour confinement will put you back in your place! Take her!”

Alixka’s screams could be heard down the hall as Saix watched her being taken back to her room. Barely noticing the pink haired Nobody behind him, watching the whole scene with the same strong sense of powerlessness he always felt he had in this hollow existence. Perhaps if the blue haired man had not always been so obsessed with his own rise to power, he would have realized sooner just how much he and Marluxia were alike after all.

_This is for your own good, you insolent girl. But by the light of Kingdom Hearts I swear I will find some means of recompense when this is all over._

~~~

Saix may have been willing to overlook Alixka’s attempt at escape in Radiant Garden. He may have even been willing to let slide that she had severely set back Xion’s completion with her outburst. But casting her Lesser Nobodies against his own was an act of treason and loath he was to do it, he had to inform Xemnas. Surprisingly, he did not seem too concerned and was still adamant that Alixka be kept alive.

But she would still  be punished. Alixka was not to leave her room until the day of the Final Battle. In addition her Vixens were to be taken away from her permanently and reduced to basic Dusks. This was realized by her when one of the creatures was floating beside her but then suddenly froze and several ropes of black thorns coiled around it. The Vixen disappeared in a blinding light before forming into the slinky white creature. It reached out to her.

_Forgive me, Maiden of Tempests. I cannot serve you any longer._

_No….no...forgive me. It’s my fault you were reduced to this._

_Such is the fate of any Nobody._

_No. One day you will return to your humanity. I believe you will. I’m just sorry you have to suffer like this before then._

_Do we really have the hearts to suffer, Maiden of Tempests?_

The Dusk vanished and with it, Alixka’s last bit of solace in her captivity. She collapsed back onto her bed in despair, tears soaking her pillow. She had promised herself that she would be strong. She had promised Marluxia that she would able to endure anything but there could be nothing left for her now.

 

_Maiden of Tempests. Why not let that tempest free once and for all._

 

If she and her lovers didn’t find a way to escape soon, she would surely drown in her despair. The darkness would consume her, just as they all wanted. But maybe then Alixka could actually be in control of her destiny.

 

_What has trying to hold onto the hope of freedom really done for you?_

 

Ansem and Terra-Xehanort had hinted that her own power could be stronger, honestly the thought did hold interest. All she had seen more than a year of being under Xehanort in some way had been darkness. And while Sora has conquered the darkness on many occasions, it still had undisputed power. And undisputed interest to her.

 

_You may never see your father again. You may never see your home again. And after the Final Battle, you will never see Marluxia and Larxene ever again._

 

Very few had hearts of pure light. Alixka knew there was darkness in her heart, it had a long time to be cultivated. From her harsh childhood with her stepfather, from her difficult first months in the Organization, and her desire for vengeance against Xemnas which was partially why she was back here in the first place.

 

_Accept that rage. Let it empower you._

 

No. She remembered the cards Luxord had given her. Alixka had to remain strong. Freedom would come to her somehow but from now on she could not let anything get in her way. The darkness was what was self deluding her, that and her anger.

_Accept the darkness and its power! Stop letting everyone fuck with you!_

_I can be strong without it!_

_Like you’ve been all this time?_

_Shut up!_

_FALL TO IT!_

_NO!_

_FALL!_

_No! I won’t! I can’t!_

Alixka threw herself back onto her bed, tugging at her hair in an attempt to block out the voice in her head taunting her. How long had she been in her room? An hour? Maybe two? It seemed like an eternity. Yes. The darkness of this place was beginning to take hold of her. She had to get out of this place soon.

Her heart jumped at the sound of someone entering her room. She prayed it was the Xemnas. That was the LAST thing she needed in her current state. Thankfully it was only Vexen. Even his company was better than nothing all. His eyes were sad but his words were cold.

“What did I say to you about staying out of trouble?!”

“I’m sorry. I...can’t even say anything in defense.”

“You’re certainly right about that.”

He shook his head as he sat next to her. They looked at each other sadly without saying a word before Vexen surprised her by taking her into his arms. He was never one for affection, even in the old days. But the girl was in desperate need of some kind of warmth and was more than glad to take it from her old mentor.

“I’m sorry you had to be dragged back into this. You were always innocent.” He murmured. “When I saw your uncle, I promised I’d try to keep you safe until we can both atone. But how can I do that when you keep drawing attention to yourself, My Lady?”

Tears burned in her eyes as she held onto him more tightly than before. Perhaps she still had one last but of solace in this existence after all. Vexen pulled away from her gently and took her hands into his. It was time that she know.

“Try to keep your heart in check for just a little longer. The final battle is nearly here. But soon it won’t matter. Very soon, Lady Kalai. Soon you will be going home.”

~~~

 

_There was never a night or a problem that could defeat sunrise or hope. -- Bernard Williams_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your tissue boxes for the next three chapters!


	8. False Destiny (Slightly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alixka finally is given the opportunity to escape the Organization, but it may mean leaving her lovers behind. As she struggles to make a decision, she is confronted with probably the most horrifying form of darkness of them all, her own. 
> 
> Note: Midway through this chapter, Alixka returns to using her true name. This is because several characters refer to her in different ways and has potential to get confusing after a while.

~~~

**_~Gummiphone Character File~_ **

**_Alixka_ **

**_A member of The Real Organization XIII._ **

**_Despite being among their ranks and despite being among those from the former Organization XIII, she appears to bear no real malice and gave brief assistance to Sora and his friends in Kingdom of Corona._ **

**_It is believed that she may be being held by Xehanort against her will._ **

~~~

_The blaring alarm declaring a security breach echoed throughout the castle and through the gardens. Dilan rushed down to the computer room, the silvery creature following behind him. He was shocked to realize that even in humanity, he could still understand the creature when it touched him._

_She was there! She might even still be there if they hurried. Aeleus and Leon went out to search the town while Dilan and Ienzo hurried to contact Sora and Riku. But something was wrong. They weren’t picking up. The gummiphone wasn’t even ringing._

_“You just spoke to Sora not too long ago!” Ienzo said to the two chipmunks watching over Disney Castle. “Why can’t we reach them now?”_

_“We can’t be sure!” Chip replied._

_“We lost contact with Riku and the king in the Realm of Darkness!” Dale added. “That’s when we called Sora!”_

_“Oh no!” Gasped Ienzo._

_“They must have gone into the Realm of Darkness looking for them, no doubt!” Dilan sighed._

_“So what now?”_

_“We’ll keep trying to reach them.” Chip said. “And we’ll be sure to tell them to call you when we do!”_

_They hung up. There was little they could do now but wait to see if Leon and Aeleus would be more successful. They were not._

~~~

The plan had been thought out long before her arrival. Vexen had agreed to return to the Organization to retrieve his research on the replicas but there was another reason as well. He wanted to atone for his terrible past mistakes in the old Organization as well as his betrayal of Ansem the Wise.

He wanted to prove that the research had good intentions initially but to do that he had to appear to go along with Xehanort’s plans and use his knowledge to help bring back those chosen to fill out the ranks, including Alixka. But now his work was nearly complete. He would not be among those fighting and there was a greater purpose his work could now serve; bringing back Roxas.

But things were still unstable. Vexen’s moves were being closely monitored by the Xehanorts and thanks to Alixka’s outbursts, he was now under even more suspicion. With the final battle mere days away, the plan was to somehow get an empty vessel to Radiant Garden to host the boys heart.

Once the vessel was there, all would fall into place and Ienzo would know what to do. But now they had the problem of getting the vessel to Radiant Garden in time since Vexen obviously could not deliver it. That’s where Alixka came in.

“My hope is to send you back to Radiant Garden with the vessel.” He told her. “But we’re going to need some assistance getting you both there. Xion is not yet complete and I still need to keep up appearances until the end.”

Alixka listened to all this for nearly two hours but she could not believe it. Though she had hoped and dreamed of this moment ever since returning to this existence. Vexen was going to help get go home! She would be reunited with her father, her uncle and her friends and everything would return back to how it was before. And she knew just the person, well people, who could help them with this plan.

“I...I know you may not like it…” She began hesitantly. “But I know who can help us get to Radiant Garden...how about…”

The scientist raised his hand to silence her. He already knew what she was about to say and knew it would not work. Not if he were to also escape eventually.

“Marluxia and Larxene are out of the question.” Said Vexen. “They are among the chosen so it will not do if this is to remain hidden.”

“But...they are just as trapped as we are!” Cried Alixka. “I know you don’t like Marluxia or Larxene but they don’t want to fight either. Let them escort me back, we can all escape together! Please!”

The tears were returning to her eyes and the blonde man placed a gentle hand on her head. His animosity towards the neophytes had melted away after his recompletion and he had seen enough already to understand that their affection for his ward had been sincere, even in the old days. It pained him that she would have to be torn away from them a second time but it would be the only way she could escape if she were ever to escape at all. 

“Always so ready to fly when you don’t even know how to leap, My Lady.” He sighed as he began to stroke her hair comfortingly. “If they are not present in the Keyblade Graveyard on the fated day then Xehanort will only turn to the reserves. That includes us, that includes _me_. I won’t be able to join you. I may not even…”

“No!”

Alixka threw herself upon his chest and began to sob. She knew he was right and that’s what hurt the most. How could she possibly ask for Vexen to stay behind after he was going out of his way to help her return to sanctuary? He sighed again but let her continue to cry as he spoke.

“I understand your heartache, child. But unfortunately there is nothing that can be done for them. Their destiny is to fight in the final battle and they are not the only ones trapped among the chosen.”

She looked up at him. “I don’t understand.”

Vexen lifted her face to his and leaned into her, whispering something that made her entire body go cold and her eyes widen. Her body jerked away sharply and he pressed a hand to her lips in case she screamed out in shock.

“But…” She murmured as she pulled his hand away. “HOW?! He…He...”

“That’s exactly why he is doing this.” The blonde said. “He has his own sins to atone for as you can imagine, our deaths being among the least of them. But being among the chosen, there is very little he can do.”

“I...I can’t believe it…”

Alixka always felt like there was something up about the blue haired prick. Even before Castle Oblivion. When she thought more about it she recalled the two boys who she had encountered on that last night in the castle so many years ago. She didn’t know why she did not realize it before, they were Saix and Axel. So they did have their own plans after all. Vexen continued.

“It is true, My Lady. And so I must act on his behalf and now I need another to act on my own behalf for your benefit.”

“But who? The only other among us who isn’t fighting is...oh...oh no…”

Demyx! He had been such a lazy blunder in the old days. Alixka hated being paired with him because she always ended up doing all the work. She could not imagine him being useful to them at all. Why had Xehanort even decided to bring him back anyway?

“Demyx is our only hope.” Vexen said. “There can be no other.” He rose from her bed. “I’m going to meet with him soon and make the arrangements. In the meantime, stay put here until my return.”

“As if I can really go anywhere! There’s Berserkers posted outside my damn door, remember?!”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at this. “Good girl.” And with that he vanished.

~~~

Little of consequence transpired the rest of the day or the following day. Xehanort and his minions were preparing for the final battle. Vanitas had went off to counter the Guardians of Light before their seventh and final member woke up. It was almost as if Alixka was no longer a concern of theirs but she still did not dare to leave.

As she waited for further word from Vexen, she went over her cards for the umpteenth time.

_The Hanged Man. Uncertainty and upheaval._

_The Devil. Entrapment in self delusion._

_Judgement. Success at a cost._

Success with a cost. Alixka had been through great uncertainty in the past weeks. Her rage at the situation had deluded her mind away from her goals. And now, she understood what the cost would be for her success.

But somehow, this was the hardest thing to accept. She had already been separated from her lovers once, she didn’t want to be separated from them any longer if it could be helped. A thought came to her, what if she were to fight beside them after all? Maybe Alixka could take a spot away from one of the chosen, most likely Saix. He’d allow it. He owed her after all. And he owed Vexen.

_Not ready to accept your fate yet are you? That very stubbornness is what makes you strong. And you can be stronger…_

_No…_

_Face it. You’ll never see Marluxia or Larxene again. Accept it and let your rage…_

_SHUT UP!_

Just who was talking to her like this?! And why did it sound so familiar?! It had started not too long after her return to the Organization. But in the last day it had become louder. Loud enough for her to not be able to ignore it no matter how she tried.

_Why not release that anger once and for all? Use it to destroy those who have hurt you._

_Like how I “used” my anger to try and destroy Xemnas? Shut the fuck up!_

_True. You were reckless and impulsive then. But you got to admit, he was a good fuck, was he not?_

_THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT!_

_Indeed. The point is that you’re stronger now. So how about you take that strength and…_

_ENOUGH!!!_

Could this be an effect of the old man’s influence? All the more reason Alixka had to get the hell out of there as soon as she could. She buried her face into her pillow and tried to relax. But just as she felt herself fall asleep, a gentle hand touched her hair and caressed her in a way that yanked her from her sleep with such force it was dizzying. Her weapon appeared in her hand.

“Who’s there?!”

The room was empty. Alixka jumped out of bed and walked around a few times before she was able to fully convince herself that what she had experienced was nothing more than a dream. Just a terrible dream.

 

_Still denying me, Rosebud?_

 

She screamed out as her hands were brought to her ears but she could not drown out the sly laughter that vibrated in them. Laughter that sounded so familiar. So much like...her own.

 

_Open your eyes. Kalai._

 

She forced her eyes opened, and she had thought fighting Zexion’s illusions had been the most horrifying thing she had experienced. They were nothing compared to this. Of all the monsters she had taken on, after all she had been through, somehow none of it could compare to the sickening apparition that now stood before her at that moment.

It was her. There was no doubt about that. But it wasn’t her at the same time. It was her years ago. Right before the Heartless had attacked her. When she was still whole. However she was different. Her clothes were different, darker, slinkier. Her dark chocolate locks were now as black as midnight, longer and straighter. But her eyes were as they were now, a frightening, glowing yellow. Her smile was sickening but also strangely alluring.

“Why do you look so aghast?” She asked. “As if you have just seen a demon.”

“You...you ARE a demon!” Alixka spat out. But the shadow only giggled.

“No, dear Kalai. I am you. Your anger. Your sorrow. Your fears. I am all of those things and more.” Her arm extended in front of her and a shadowy copy of Stormborn appeared. “I represent all you could be if you were to accept your inner Darkness.”

A Heartless? No. That was impossible. She was able to recomplete so that meant that her Heartless had to have been destroyed. It did not matter and her thoughts were put on hold as the shadow approached her.

“Did you really think that you were brought back here just to be Xemnas’ little fuck toy? No. I am the spirit he and Young Xehanort wish they could tame. I am the power that Terra-Xehanort wanted to extract. I have been with you ever since you were a child, lonely and longing for someone to love you. But it was only after your heart was stolen that I could finally be free to inflict our rage onto the world that has wronged you.”

“Rage? What rage?”

The shadow smiled and raised her weapon to Alixka and showed it to her. Her casual grip told her that she was in no danger of being attacked. But that did not help to calm her.

“Beauty and fury, serenity and severity. You inherited the wind from Xaldin no doubt. But everything else, born from your sorrow, your anger. Born from your need to have purpose and take control of your life and born from your fears of being defenseless.”

Alixka recalled her first weeks in the Organization when her powers were still fresh and new. While her strength and power had not been in doubt it had taken her a while to control them. Marluxia had called it volatile and Xaldin had even advised that she never use her true limit ever unless her life was truly in danger such was its instability. But still, none of this mattered now. She summoned her own weapon.

“I fear nothing!” She said. “But you should! You should fear the oblivion that I will send you to!”

The shadow laughed again as she allowed her own weapon to vanish. She took a few more steps towards Alixka, eyes locked to hers as she reached out to her and Alixka felt herself frozen and unable to avoid it. Her fingers laced with that if the shadow and she watched in slight horror as she brought them to her breast.

“So you do fear me.” She whispered. “Otherwise you would have accepted me a long time ago. But it’s okay.”

Her hands slid out of hers and moved down her face slowly, fingers tracing across her jawbone softly and her thumbs brushing against her lips.

“Don’t be afraid, Kalai. I’m not here to hurt you. Don’t you want them all to pay for your sorrow?”

“I do...bu..but...Sora…”

“You really think that brat will defeat the Thirteen Darknesses? And even if he does, what about you? You’ll go home but what about your lovers? You’ll never see them again and…”

“Shut up…”

“The anger will always be there. So why not…”

“SHUT UP!”

A sudden gale from Alixka pushed the shadow away, only for it to jump back up and push her against the wall. Her arms snaked around her waist slowly as she continued to giggle.

“Yes, good. The more rage you show, the stronger I become.”

Her lips grazed against her earlobe and down her neck. Alixka knew she should be disgusted but she wasn’t. And when she felt a hand move up her leg, all she could do was whimper and shake her hand away to no avail.

“You can be stronger too. Let me show you. Don’t be afraid.” She pulled away from Alixka to take in her bewildered expression. “Let the darkness make you stronger. Let it destroy those who would destroy you.”

A soft cry left her lips at the feeling of a hand sliding down her pants. She blushed and tried to jerk her hips away but again to no avail. The shadow grinned as she finally pressed her lips against her real self, tongue sliding down her throat and toying with her. Now reality and disgust emerged in her far too late and she pushed her away. Summoning her weapon once more.

“The only thing I’ll destroy is YOU!!”

With one quick slash, Alixka banished the shadow. It almost scared her how easily it disappeared. Almost as though it was merely teasing her and was still present somewhere close by. She was too on edge to question what the hell that exactly was and too scared to allow herself to return to her bed.

Alixka only stood there for the longest time, not allowing herself to move, not allowing Stormborn to disappear. Until her body was overwhelmed by her anxiety and sleep took her over while she still stood there. The shadow did not return.

~~~

“Marluxia. Wait a moment. I need to have a word with you.”

He bit back a scoff as he turned to address the scientist. What could he possibly want? Vexen hardly ever bothered to converse with those whom he considered beneath him. And his disdain for the pink haired man was well known to him. But as Marluxia faced him, he saw in his face not the usual prideful facade he normally would. For once, the scientist appeared humble, troubled, if he didn't know better, maybe even sad. 

“What is it?”

“We need to talk, it’s about Alixka, or better yet, it’s about Kalai.”

~~~

And so everything had been decided. On the morrow, Kalai would leave The Castle that Never Was once and for all. Vexen would get his vessel to Demyx and meet up with her in the city. From there they would meet with Ansem the Wise and finally return to Radiant Garden. However, when dark corridors were formed, those close to the darkness could sense who was making them. Because of this, she could not simply leave on her own.

“Demyx is to meet with her at Memory’s Skyscraper precisely at 04:00 hours.” Vexen said. “I need you to escort Kalai out of the castle and watch over her until his arrival. I cannot do so myself because I still have work to finish on Xion.”

Marluxia nodded as he stood beside Kalai and they both listened to his plan. If all went well, no one would notice them gone for too long. She and Demyx would leave and Marluxia would return to the castle to fulfill his role. And if in the possibility anyone commented on his absence, he would feign further reconnaissance in Rapunzel's world. Larxene was currently doing something similar in Arendale.

After they went over their plan many times, Vexen decided to allow them some privacy and leave. This was very likely to be their final night together. For the longest time Marluxia only stood beside her bed while she looked up at him with a shy, somewhat sad sense of uncertainty.

Kalai wanted to tell him about the shadow that had taunted her but she couldn’t find the words to do so. She wanted to find a way that he could join her along with Larxene. But she knew that was impossible. Finally he smiled and she allowed herself to stretch out on her bed and let him join her.

The kiss he bestowed upon her was like water after a long drought. Reviving, satisfying, and very, very long overdue.

“Vexen wants me to address you by your true name.” He said. “It’s a beautiful one. It fits you perfectly.”

From his hand a flower appeared, the one bearing her name. He tenderly placed it in her hair, always so charming and sweet, even now. She smiled in spite of the tears she felt coming.

“Marluxia..." She whispered. "I...I wish I knew your true name.”

“As do I.” He sighed as he reached out to caress her face. “I’ve been told why Larxene and I were initially brought into the Organization. There is an ancient keyblade legacy sleeping within us that Xemnas is keen to awaken.”

“Ancient keyblade legacy? But, Marluxia, you don’t wield…”

“I know. But apparently I did in the past even if I can’t recall. I wonder if that is what initially drew me to Roxas’ power and to Sora’s.”

“And what about…” She paused, she wanted to ask if he now knew who was calling out to him. But the sad look in his eyes told her she already knew the answer. Well hopefully it was not some demon like the one currently tormenting her.

Marluxia pulled her closer for another kiss. Lingering for a few moments as his hand ran down her back. She sighed and nuzzled into his neck.

“All I’ve ever wanted since coming into this hollow life is to have some sort of control over my destiny. Have some sort of understanding of what my purpose is.” He held her tighter and pressed his face to her hair. “Be it control over the Organization, control over the keyblade, and to a lesser extent, for a time, control over you. But in the end I never truly could control anything. I’m just a pawn. We all are.”

“No!” Kalai pulled away and brought his gaze to hers. “We are NOT pawns! Xehanort doesn’t have the right to control us! We should be able to have a say in where our destinies will take us.”

“Your destiny is to return to your home, your father, to humanity. My destiny, and Larxene’s destiny is to clash and perish to Light in the Keyblade Graveyard.”

“No. I don’t believe that.” Kalai pressed herself against him. “You will recomplete just as we did before. And you will…”

“And if we don’t? And even if we do, do you suppose we will ever see each other again?”

She paused to bite back a sudden wave of emotion. It was true. If they returned to humanity, none of them would have ways to traverse worlds. They would all be separated forever.

“No matter what happens.” She began. “Take back control over your own life, and your destiny, Marluxia. Find the answers you seek and return to the one who calls out for you. You’ll forget about Larxene and I eventually.”

“NO!”

Lips slammed against each other in a deep and intentional kiss. Kalai gasped out as he pressed her down onto her bed. Before he became too carried away, Marluxia pulled back from her and stared at her with golden passion.

“I know we have hearts.” He said, stroking her face with both hands. “I know we can feel. I will never forget you, Kalai.” Fingers gently laced themselves through her dark hair as he held her. “I would never forgive myself for forgetting you. How could I forget you? I…I…”

“Marluxia…”

“I love you.”

What were her thoughts in that moment? What are the thoughts of any insecure young woman when told that someone loves them? Doubly so when she realizes that she returns that love. Only once had Kalai ever heard those three words. They had been from her mother even though they were never spoken in life. And never did she imagine she would ever hear those words again. Now she could no longer bite back her feelings and threw her arms around him.

“I love you, Kalai. I love both of you. You and Larxene have come to mean so much to me in this empty nightmare. I can never forget either of you now. No matter what happens, even if I forget everything else, I will hold onto that love!”

“Marluxia!” She sobbed. “I...I love you too.”

“Ugh! Just when I thought I had enough of that warm fuzzy feeling back in Arendale!”

Larxene appeared and while she tried to look as she usually did, cold and nonchalant, her eyes betrayed her. She jumped onto the bed and took Kalai into her arms.

“Why are you leaving us, Princess?! It’s no fun here without you!”

“Gee thanks.” Marluxia couldn’t help but chuckle at the blonde’s dramatic flair.

“Don’t you want to help me kick Sora’s ass again?”

“Oh Larxene!” Kalai laughed in spite of her pain and returned her embrace. “Of course I do! But I can’t. I have to return home.”

“I know that! Too bad. I wonder what that hardass Xaldin is like as a daddy.”

They laughed but in the next moment Marluxia and Larxene were at either side of Kalai, lavishing kisses upon her. She moaned and responded eagerly to their attention. If this was going to be the last time they all did this together, was going to savor every moment.

“I love you both.” She whispered. “I don’t want this moment to ever end.”

“Don’t think about tomorrow. Got it?” Larxene pushed her towards Marluxia and made quick work of removing her clothes before removing her own. “Or better yet, I’ll make you forget!”

“Yes.” He took the shell of her ear between his teeth before licking over it slowly and whispering to her in a way that gave her chills. But the good kind of chills. “We both will, Rosebud.”

~~~

Slowly, Xemnas approached the door at the sounds he was sure he heard coming from inside Kalai’s room. There was a sudden high pitched cry that he immediately recognized as hers followed by shrill giggling and a deep, sinister chuckle. And in another moment he heard laughter, Kalai’s laughter.

“Ah...oh… oh no...no please!”

“She said please, Larxene!”

“Like that means shit to me!”

Something sharp stabbed at the Superiors chest at the sound of another cry from his enemy lover. He had made her cry out like that countless times in the past but somehow, this sound was not the same and it both confused and enraged him.

From his hand Xemnas summoned an Ethereal Blade and was about to kick the door open before he quickly remembered that he could not destroy his rivals just yet. They still had a purpose. Instead he turned his attention to the two Berserkers who were _supposed_ to be watching the door and making sure such a thing did not occur. He raised his hands and froze them in coiling black thorns before they vanished in a bright light and reappeared as Dusks.

This would have to do for now. He would further avenge his pride after victory in the Keyblade Graveyard. The treacherous rivals would have served their purpose and be discarded. And then Xemnas would extinguish that insolent spirit in The Maiden of Tempests once and for all. In the meantime, he could not bear the sounds any longer and walked away in a huff, pushing back the the confusing, enraging sensation currently burning within him.

 

~~~

  
***25/50 Lucky Heart Emblems Found, A New Character File Has Been Unlocked in the Gummiphone***

 

**~Gummiphone Character File~**

**Kali**

**A shadowy remnant of the Heartless of Kalai; the manifestation of her sorrow, rage, and fear taken human form.**

**Though the Heartless has been destroyed, Kali continues to survive and thrive from the girl’s inner darkness; made stronger through the influence of Master Xehanort’s essence.**

**Her rage has already claimed one victim that has wronged her in the past and she longs to fully take hold of her true form and extract further vengeance on the world.**

 

~~

 

_“The beginning of love is a horror of emptiness.” -- Robert Bly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kali comes from the Hindu goddess of the same name. She is the goddess of death, doomsday and is associated with sexuality and violence. Despite these things she is also considered a strong symbol of motherly love. 
> 
> I like this because it kind of represents the balance between light and dark that the old man was always talking about. And it represents all of my girls strength and determination to do what she believes is right despite her own anger. Also the name Anti-Kalai did not sound right to me.
> 
> This chapter (and the last two to some extent) represents the only time Kali will appear in this story but this will not be the last time we see her. Yes that means I’m planning another work, two in fact. My trash gremlin brain refuses to quit and Kalai refuses to let her story end.


	9. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary. Just…read….

~~~

_They had found Master Aqua. That was some good news at least. She, Sora and his friends had gone off to find the final lost Guardian of Light while Riku and King Mickey agreed to resume their search for Kalai._

_Kairi and Lea has finished their training and had returned to the castle one last time to see if there was anything they could do to help. But time was running out. As soon as they had found their seventh light, the battle would surely commence._

_“Never thought I’d see one of these ever again.” Lea commented as the Vixen floated beside Dilan and Ienzo. “So I take it she was here earlier?”_

_“She had to have been.” Replied Ienzo. “Why else would one of her Nobodies be here?”_

_As they stood there in silence, something began to happen to the Vixen. It froze as thorny ropes of black wrapped around it. The three men gave each other a brief look of fear that meant they knew what was happening. The creature vanished and returned as a Dusk. Kairi glanced up at Lea._

_“What just happened.”_

_The redhead did not have the words to explain. He saw the tears beginning to form in Dilan’s eyes and knew that his silence would be the best explanation he could give. But somehow she understood and felt as if she herself would begin crying soon._

_“Is there anything we can do to help her?!”_

_“We can’t loose hope.” Ienzo sighed. “If she was here earlier that may mean she was still able to escape. We can’t…”_

_He thought again about the last time he had seen Kalai. How angry he had been at her. How terribly he had hurt her. How he had tried to kill her. No. He had to atone for what he had done to her. And for that to happen, she had to still be alive._

_Such was Dilan’s grief that for the next few days he did not even bother to leave the castle. Leon agreed to take on his duties until his mind was in a better state. He wanted to believe that Kalai would be alright. That hope was not yet lost._

_In desperation he reached out to the Dusk, that had not left the castle. He tried to ask if his child was still alive. It’s answer was quite perplexing indeed._

**_The Maiden of Tempests, she has not been reduced to that of my kind. However, there is darkness consuming her. She is fighting to…_ **

_The creature vanished, leaving Dilan to stare blankly at the empty space where it had once stood. Fighting darkness? Was she still trying to escape? He had no time to consider anything else because at that moment Aeleus burst into his room._

_“I sense a strong darkness down in the computer room.” He said. “Almost like...a Dark Corridor….”_

~~~

She allowed herself one last look around her room before Marluxia formed a Dark Corridor. He took her hand with a smile.

“There was a time, long ago, where you used to hate when I held your hand like this. I hope you no longer feel that way.”

Kalai blushed as she recalled the times before she knew how to make corridors and always depended on someone else to help her get from one place to another. How he had always made a point of holding her hand when she followed him.

“No.” She said softy. “Now...I crave your touch.”

He smiled again at this and held her hand tighter. “Take one last look around you, Rosebud. This will be the last time you ever see this cage.”

~~~

The sky was dark and rainy, as it always was in The World That Never Was. Normally such weather would have been soothing to Kalai. But now she only felt apprehension as she put her hood up over her head. There were still about ten more minutes left before Demyx was supposed to arrive.

As they stood there under the skyscraper, she glanced up at her lover, wishing she could find words to say to him before they would be separated forever. Their previous night together had been incredible and helped her forget her sorrow for a brief time. In that moment, nothing mattered, the cruelty of their reality was merely a bad dream. Over and over again Marluxia spoke to her those three wonderful words that she never imagined that she would hear. And once or twice, even Larxene allowed the words to escape her as well.

But now that the fated moment was nearly here, nothing she did could calm her nerves.

In her heart, Kalai still felt it was unfair that she would soon be free while Marluxia and Larxene were forced to stay behind. And now she was thinking something else: if she could, she would happily give up her freedom if one of them could take her place. After all she still had something to hold onto. They did not. They deserved this far more than she did.

Marluxia sensed what she was feeling and took her hand into his. Still, they spoke not a word to each other. Only waited.

Two minutes past the time of meeting. Five. Six. Seven. And then twelve. They glanced at each other with slight concern. Vexen had been very specific about the time. Demyx was often unreliable but surely he would not be so lax about something so important.

Fifteen minutes. And then nearly twenty.

“It sucks. That there really wasn’t anyone else who could help us.” She finally said. “The old man was really reaching when he decided to bring back Demyx.”

Marluxia laughed a little at this. “You know, apparently he is also a part of the so-called ancient keyblade legacy as well.”

“WHAT?!”

Kalai jumped a little and regarded her lover with a gaped mouth. He laughed again.

“Demyx?! A keyblade wielder?! That’s absurd! If Demyx can wield a keyblade then there is no reason why I shouldn’t be able to have one!”

“Perhaps you could, Princess! _If_ you came back!”

The lovers turned around and had barely enough time to dodge the red glowing crystals that were aimed at them. Kalai summoned a quick gale that protected them and Marluxia summoned his scythe. Xigbar!

“Well now, Marly. This doesn’t seem much like princess recon to me. Wouldn’t you agree, Alixka?”

He regarded them with a disgustingly infuriating grin as he pointed his arrow guns at them. Kalai allowed Stormborn to appear and glared at him.

“That’s NOT my name, asshole!”

“You definitely got the angry keyblade wielder look down! Now then…” Shooting a few lazy rounds at them that she managed to block. “How about we go back to the castle and I’ll make sure Xehanort doesn’t find out about this!”

“Fuck you!” She took a few large steps towards the Freeshooter as she pointed her spear with murderous intent. “I’m not going back! You wanna die?!”

“As if! Defectors to the end I guess. But one of you is going back with me no matter what. It’s only a matter of who it will be.”

To prove his point, he shot a few rounds at her that her lover blocked with ease. 

“Bastard!” Marluxia stepped forward in front of Kalai. “Lay one hand on Kalai and I will tear you apart!”

Xigbar didn’t seem bothered by their anger. Only approaching them casually, waving around his arrowgun as he spoke to the pink haired man.

“How sweet. Guess I never stood a chance against you where she was concerned.”

 _Damn right!_ She thought angrily.

“But…” He continued, bringing his gaze to Marluxia’s as he lowered his tone so that only Marluxia could hear him. “I wonder, how much does she really mean to you, _Lauriam_?”

What?! His voice was soft, barely a whisper that he practically did not hear. It was as if one of the man’s arrows had pierced straight through him. He did not even have time to really comprehend what he had just heard before he heard Kalai’s screams. Xigbar had pinned her against a nearby wall with his arrows and was now pointing his gun straight at her.

“So! What’s it gonna be, Marly?” He walked over to the trapped girl and placed a hand around her neck. His grin was one of lecherous intent. “I think The Maiden of Tempests is more than capable of fighting in the Keyblade Graveyard. I’ll strike you a deal. Her life for yours. You’ll be free as a bird.”

Xigbar could not have thought of a crueler thing to suggest. Especially since it was a thought that had had recently occupied her mind. But Marluxia was clearly having none of it and pointed his scythe at the Freeshooter.

“Geez why do keyblade wielders have a thing for looking at me like that?”

“Let her go, Xigbar!”

“What? Not even going to consider it?” He took Kalai’s face into his hand and turned her gaze to his. “And can you really live with yourself knowing your leaving him to his oblivion?”

Her eyes were aflame with angry tears. Damnit Demyx. Of all the times for him to fail in his task. It was no question for her. She wanted Marluxia to escape if he could. She wanted him to be able to finally take control of his destiny. For that Kalai would willingly suffer a thousand deaths.

“Go, Marluxia!” She spat out. “Get out of here!”

“What the hell are you saying?!”

“You heard me! I’ll take your place in the Keyblade Graveyard! You have to find the person calling out to you!”

“SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”

He lunged at Xigbar but attack was unable to connect. In the next moment he was behind him and shooting several rounds aimed at Kalai. Marluxia dodged all but one that struck at his arm. His scythe fell.

“Marluxia!”

“Pity. Maybe if you still had your keyblade it would be different.”

They glared at him. It was obvious what would happen now but the way he toyed with them was sadistic beyond words. Where the hell was Demyx?!

“So, which one of you love birds is coming back with me?”

Kalai struggled to free herself and come to her lovers aid. She saw how glowing red crystal was stuck in his arm and causing him pain. Her mouth opened to try and offer herself but no words came and in the next moment, Marluxia was on his feet again.

“I don’t care about what happens to me.” He said. “Let Kalai go. She doesn’t belong here and you know it!”

“Is that your final answer? Think carefully…”

“YES! I willingly offer myself as a vessel for Xehanort if it means she can go free. Because I love her. Something you will never understand!”

Xigbar raised his eyebrow at the pink haired man. Nobodies weren’t supposed to have hearts or love. He knew this was a farce of course, but it was still peculiar. Maybe the old man’s influence was beginning to wane. No matter. He had his own plans for Marluxia, it was his idea to bring him back in the first place.

“Fair enough.” He said, turning to Kalai. “Looks like you’re off the hook, Princess!”

The arrows vanished and her body made rough contact with the ground. She looked up and saw as Xigbar began to vanish in a Dark Corridor. Her lover gave her one last look of love mixed with sorrow before he too disappeared, she was now alone. Kalai didn’t even bother to rise from her knees and instead screamed and sobbed into the ground as she realized what was now lost. Lost forever.

“Alixka! Alixka where are you?”

She forced herself to her feet at the sound of Demyx’s voice. Truthfully she wasn’t that hurt, but the weight of her overwhelming sorrow was enough to make her weak.

“YOU IDIOT!” She screamed, pouncing on him and banging on his arms and chest. “YOU FUCKING IDIOT?! WHERE WERE YOU?!”

“Sorry! Sorry! I had some trouble with the vessel! I had to leave it with the person we’re meeting with.”

“UGH!!!” She continued to sob. “YOU HAD ONE JOB DEMYX! ONE! And DON'T call me by my Nobody name anymore! I won’t answer to it ANYMORE!”

“Ah, yeah that’s right. Vexen told me that. Sorry.”

“Let’s just get out of here! I can’t stand being here any longer! NOT A MOMENT LONGER!”

Demyx wasted no time forming a Corridor and pulling her in. With how much noise she was making, it would only be a matter of time before they were discovered. It was time for the second phase In Vexen’s plan.

~~~

Never did Ansem the Wise imagine that he would ever see his niece again. Had he known her fate with the Organization, perhaps he might have been less relentless in his quest for vengeance against his former pupils. If he knew her fate as a Nobody, perhaps he would not have held such hatred and contempt for them. With Kalai’s mother gone, she was like his child. And now that he knew who her true father was, he was determined that she never suffer again after all of this was over.

“Forgive me, child.” He whispered as he held her in his arms. “I knew what Xehanort was doing and yet I was still so blind. I should have better protected you and Ienzo. I am so sorry.”

Kalai continued to sob; joy, sorrow, relief and anxiety all mixed within her. Seeing him had helped calm her fears a little but she would continue to feel apprehensive until they were in the safety of the castle. It was odd in a way.

From the moment she was taken from Traverse Town, from the moment she reawoke in The World That Never Was, all she had wanted was to return to home. All she had wanted was to be whole again with her true name. And all she had wanted was to be reunited with Dilan.

To tell him that she now realized the truth and apologize for how she had acted when they had last seen each other. That she now understood that he had always been with her. Even when she did not know that he was her father, Dilan had loved her. And deep down, Kalai had always loved him as well.

But now as she was finding love in a new way, she was also losing love as well. Saying goodbye as she said hello. It was bittersweet, but it was necessary and she hoped that in the end it would be worth it and this plan would be seen all the way through. She had sacrificed a lot to return home. And too much for anything to go wrong.

Now it appeared that all was falling into place. Demyx had rather carelessly hidden the vessel within the reactor in Radiant Garden. It was time for it to serve its purpose. They retrieved it and made their way into the castle, arriving in the computer room.

~~~

The tears were beginning to return to her before she and her uncle even stepped out of the corridor. Kalai put her hood up in an attempt to hide her red eyes and allowed Ansem the Wise to guide her out by the hand.

“Apparently I’m so off everyone’s radar, that I’m just the guy to handle a special delivery!” Demyx motioned for them to exit the corridor rather jovially. “Ta-dahhh!”

Ienzo stood there agasp as he was confronted with the image of his former mentor and father figure. Aeleus had sensed a dark presence in the castle and he and Dilan rushed to see what it was. But neither of them had imagined that it was their Lord.

And never had Dilan imagined that she would be with him. Perhaps it was just as well that he had never fully abandoned his faith that she would be found eventually. His faith helped bring her back to him.

“They told me you’d gone mad. That you abandoned us.” Ienzo struggled to find the words to address his mentor even as he felt himself overcome with a torrent of emotion. Namely guilt. “I was just a boy, but I should have known better. I am truly, deeply sorry.”

What had occurred after Kalai had been sent away? What had Xehanort done to tear them all apart like this? Just as he was now tearing her apart from her lovers. Forgiveness towards those who had wronged her would come eventually if not slowly, but she would never forgive Xehanort for what he had done to the only true family she had ever known. Ansem the Wise approached the remorseful young man kindly.

“I think what matters is that you recognize the mistake. Peace, Ienzo. It was I who was consumed by hatred. Who failed you in my obligations as your mentor. Forgive me.”

By now her entire vision was blinded by her sorrow, but did not yet notice the other person now next to her also becoming blinded by tears. Tears that his friend tried to help hold back.

Demyx was moved by the scene but he also had his own part in this that had to be done. He pointed to the faceless puppet laying on the floor beside them. Swathed in a white sheet.

“Got ya a present from Vexen. One was all he could manage for the time being. But hey, he figured you guys would know what to do with it.”

The three men glanced at the vessel for a few moments. This could not have come at a better time as Ienzo was nearly complete with reconstructing Roxas’ heart. Now all that was needed was a vessel and the work would be complete.

But the vessel would have to wait. His attention was turned to the girl standing in the corner of the room, softly crying. She removed her hood and revealed her yellow eyes, which were directed towards Dilan.

“Uh...Demyx...let’s move over to Master Ansem’s study for a moment.”

Before Demyx could respond Ienzo was pushing him forward. Ansem the Wise turned to Aeleus and gave a small nod before they both followed them. Leaving Dilan and Kalai alone in the computer room, staring at each other in disbelief that what was happening now was no mere dream. He was the first to speak.

“That morning before you left for your mission in Twilight Town.” He began. “Before you never returned to the Organization. You said to me...that there was something important you wanted to ask me about our past lives. Now you’re here….” Biting back more tears. “What did you wish to ask me?”

He already knew. If there was any doubt in his mind it disappeared when he heard her sniffs and sobs become louder. She knew.

“I...I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“I said...I’d be back in an hour tops. But...I was...a little longer than that. I hope you’ll forgive me…”

In her mind flashed an image of them from long ago. Her hands in his as she confessed to him something she had always secretly wished for herself, and now it was true. Their eyes finally met for the first time as she had always dreamed. 

“...Daddy…”

Despite the overwhelming emotion threatening to crush him, Dilan could not help but laugh a little. She laughed too, laughing though her tears which were now flowing without restraint. They wasted not another moment and seized each other in a torrent of joyful crying. From the moment he was made aware of her existence, he had always hoped that this day would come. But never did he imagine that it actually would. From the moment he first held her as a baby, seeing his own eyes in hers, he had loved her. Kalai was the only thing that could melt his normally cynical heart.

When she entered the Organization, he felt as though his heart had actually returned to him without the need of Kingdom Hearts. And when he heard of her demise, he had felt as though it had been lost forever. In his sorrow he had inflicted terrible suffering on others who dared to love when he no longer could. But even in his anger, even in his emptiness, when he finally fell to the Keyblade, his final thought was that of her smile. And now with her return, his heart was truly re-complete, and fully thawed.

From that moment onward, until his last breath, he would love her in the way she had been lacking for most of her life. She had suffered as well, long before losing her heart. But never again. He may not be able to protect her from everything life could throw at them, but he would always love her and be the father he had always wanted to be. It didn’t matter what the outcome of the final battle would be, he would gladly face any darkness so long as she always knew just how much he loved her.

It may not have been much, but somehow, as Dilan held her, he knew it would be enough.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, stroking her hair. “I wish you could have known sooner. I’m sorry that you had to spend so much of your young life alone. I know your mother loved you but…” Holding her tighter. “Forgive me, my sweet Kalai. Forgive your foolish father.”

“Daddy…”

“I love you. Please, I’ve had so few times in your life to say those words. Indulge your foolish father a while longer.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” She whispered. “Even when...I...somehow I always knew but...I never dared to hope it could be true.” Looking up at him with glittering eyes. “You always protected me. Watched over me. And now I know, you loved me too.”

“Yes, sweet girl. I did. I always have.” Kissing her forehead. “And I always will. Until the day I die.”

The other men had not been on their way to the study after all, but had instead been watching the whole scene, concealed from them behind the door in the hallway. Now there were tears in their eyes as well. Even Demyx could not help but be moved by what he saw there in the computer room. And now it seemed okay to return. Ienzo was the first to approach her, falling to his knees and hiding his face in remorse.

“Kalai…” He sobbed. “Please forgive me, I am truly sorry…”

She lifted him to his feet at once and threw her arms around him. Her emotions were overruling her, thoughts of forgiveness could wait. Aeleus swept them both up in his arms and was also betrayed into tears.

“Welcome home, Miss.” He said softly, “We have missed you greatly.”

Now they were all together again. Well almost, they were still missing one more. But soon his work would be done and he could end his charade. Soon Even would return as well and the castle family would be whole once again. 

~~~

 

_Faith is the bird that feels the light when the dawn is still dark. --Rabindranath Tagore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one will ever know how many times I had to hold back tears while writing the computer room scene. No one.


	10. Twilight's Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None. Just read. Have tissues prepared and for the love of God please do not be listening to any sad music while you read this! I made that mistake when writing this, and I suffered for it!

~~~

_It wasn’t the end, not yet. There was no time to think of the why or reason for the battle. Only to act. To fight._

_The mouse may have been a king, may have been a master, but four against one was hardly a fight at all. They could take him down easily._

_“Your Majesty!”_

_Marluxia and Larxene stole a quick glance at each other as the boy appeared. Recalling no doubt how he had foiled their plans to destroy Xemnas and take over the Organization. Recalling no doubt that they had already fallen to his keyblade once before. Luxord too._

_“Sora!”_

_It didn’t matter what their thoughts were about this pointless war. It didn’t matter that their hearts were more spotted grey at this point rather than dark. As they took up arms against Sora, all that mattered was defeating him. They would not hold back, he would pay for his trespasses against them._

_After all, Xemnas was standing right behind them, forming a thorny black chain around the battlefield and certainly watching them. They had to put on the proper kind of show._

~~~

None of them wanted to leave her sight from the moment she returned to her former room, nicely refurbished in hope of her return. It didn’t matter that they needed to complete Roxas, what they had all hoped for so long had finally happened.

The first thing Kalai did was remove her black clothing and shoes, the vestments that signified her chains to Xehanort. Aerith arrived soon after and gave her one of her own dresses until more could be acquired. And Leon and Yuffie took perhaps a little too much joy in using the discarded coat for target practice out in the gardens.

Demyx had managed to slip out of the castle without their knowing. It was unclear where he was returning to but Kalai hoped that he would be alright wherever he went. Despite his blundering, he never struck her as someone with much darkness in him at all. Eventually Even returned as well, having completed his work on Xion. Now they were all together again.

At some point the apprentices knew they had to return to their work and Kalai needed rest. There was still the question about her eyes, how to remove Xehanort’s influence from her heart as well as Even’s. That could be resolved after Roxas was complete. And so the apprentices all finally left her, all except one.

“I don’t ever want to leave you alone again, sweet girl.” Dilan said when they were alone. “Forgive your foolish father. But I want to stay with you just a while longer.”

“Of course, Daddy.”

Kalai had no complaints. It didn’t matter if they were in the same castle or just down the hall. She was not about to let go of what had been denied her for so long for even a moment. Such warmth was still a new feeling for her. So for a long time she lay in his arms, listening to the heaving in his chest and the rhythm of his heart. Neither of them spoke a word, there was little they could say at this moment that had not already been said many times over.

Eventually though night came and he had to return to his own work. And he knew Kalai needed time to herself. Very reluctantly, he finally left her. But not before covering her face one last time with many kisses.

“How I used to hope that I would be able to do this one day.” He sighed. “All the times I would bid you goodnight. All the times I would leave you things while you slept.”

She pulled away from him slightly and smiled.

“So it _was_ you.” She said, pointing to a beautiful doll sitting on her nightstand. “That doll, the books, my twelfth birthday. The flowers always left for me every morning. And my ballgown. All of it was your doing.”

Her father gave her one last kiss on her forehead before rising to leave.

“Yes, Kalai. It was all me. And now that you’ve returned to me, expect many, many more in the future.” A smile came to his face. “Goodnight, my sweet girl.”

~~~

_“You were born for these sorts of games.”_

_Cards fell. Darkness consumed him. Luxord knew when he had been bested. And for a second time. But this was different, he had gained a new respect for the boy. In his eyes he saw Roxas, his old friend. In his eyes, he saw genuine kindness and the hopeful passion of youth._

_How could he not grow to like Sora?_

_He knelt in his defeat, feeling his body withering to nothingness. But he was not afraid. Sora had freed him in a way. He did not know what would happen now but he did not care. The boy deserved a reward, in this spirit he tossed him a card._

_“What’s this?”_

_“A wild card, you’ve earned it. Hang onto it. Could turn the tables.”_

_Sora knew what would happen now, even if Luxord did not. And he truthfully had enjoyed their games in a way. There was something about The Gambler of Fate that made him dislike him considerably less than the others. Perhaps that was the Roxas in him._

_“Play again someday.” The boy smiled. “When we’re just guys.”_

_And when they weren’t fighting to the death or have one of them being possessed by some crazy old man obsessed with darkness! Those were the thoughts of the blonde man as he gave Sora one last smile before fading away._

_“I should like that very much, Sora.”_

~~~

Agony shook throughout her body as Kalai woke from her sleep, writhing and screaming out. Dilan came to her at once.

“Kalai! Kalai!” He held her tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Please tell me what’s wrong? Was it a nightmare?”

“Not a nightmare.”

Even stepped through the doorway and approached them with a look of remorse.

“The final battle has begun. No doubt our former comrades are currently falling to The Guardians of Light.” He took a seat on the bed beside them and gently stroked her hair. “We are still technically Nobodies. Kalai must be sensing their deaths. I am too, but she was closer to him than I ever was.”

“Who has fallen?” Dilan looked up at the scientist while he continued comforting her. “Was it...Mar…”

“Luxord.” Even cut him off at once to keep from scaring her. “It was Luxord. They were friends after all.” He sighed. “But soon…”

The men gave each other a look of silent understanding. They both knew what would soon be coming. That they wouldn’t be able to stop it. And they knew they would have to prepare her for it.

“Roxas is complete now, isn’t he?” Asked Dilan. “We can’t leave her. Not now.”

“I agree.” Replied Even. “I’ll have Ienzo prepare an elixir. I imagine the next few hours are going to be extremely difficult for her. I just wish....” Sighing. “...there was something we could do for her. And for them as well.”

~~~

_“Are you kidding?”_

_Beaten for a second time?! And by this brat?! If only Alixka could be here. They would have killed him easily before In Castle Oblivion, if they had been allowed to._

_After the initial shock of defeat was over, Larxene gazed at her withering body with a great sense of fear. The same fear she felt the first time. She fell to her knees. What would happen now?_

_“You’re going to be re-completed.”_

_How dare he be smiling! And how the hell did he know what would happen?! True it had to be the only logical conclusion. She had to have re-completed once in order to be back in this crummy situation. But still!_

_“I didn’t ask you for your garbage opinion!”_

_Why did those blue eyes seem so familiar to her? Like maybe she had known him before. That was impossible, wasn’t it? Larxene would have known for sure if she had ever known such a loser like him! But still…_

_“I lost!” She spat out. “To a bunch of losers like YOU!”_

_Sora sighed. What was it about The Savage Nymph that made her so...savage? So cruel? He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pity for her, something that wouldn’t dare cross his heart if Namine had left his memories alone._

_“But...could be worse. Become that geezer’s heart tank? No thanks!”_

_She had never wanted to come back to this life. One defeat at Sora’s hands had been one too many for her tastes. There was only one thing keeping her bound to the old man. Well now, there were two._

_“Then why help him?!”_

_“Hmph! I was really just along for the ride.”_

_What a ride it had been! It hasn’t always been fun but it was still quite wild. Never had she imagined that he would ever come to realize the depths of her feelings. How deeply they ran was a surprise even to her._

_And never did she imagine that someone else would come along to help set those feelings free, and that she also would come to love them in the process._

_“With?”_

_People had often written her off as a bitch, having a bad attitude and worse temper. She didn’t think so, wasn’t her fault if she had a blunt way of speaking the truth. But despite her straightforwardness, it had always been a difficult thing for her to be honest with herself and her own feelings._

_Most of the time she would just hide them away, showing them only to those she trusted. Even her chirithy hardly ever saw the truth in her heart. But there was one who had earned her trust, one who saw the warmth behind the icy exterior._

_Then that person disappeared and she was alone once more. That was, before she met her brother. And from that moment, she had been on the ride and couldn’t get off. Nor did she really want to._

_She did not know what would become of her now. But it didn’t matter. Her regrets, if she had any, had been discarded in the past long ago. Now that he knew how she felt, Elrena knew that everything would be alright. She had Kalai to thank for that. She smiled at the boy. Her first genuine one in a very long time._

_“My secret.”_

~~~

Dilan held her tighter as he sensed her hands clutching to him and her body tremble. Another had fallen. Even sighed.

“Larxene.” He murmured.

At once Kalai’s sobs could be heard down the hallway. Ienzo rushed in with the elixir and was so struck at the sight of his friend in such excruciating pain that he nearly dropped the vial of medicine.

“This is terrible.” He said to himself. “That she has to suffer like this.”

His heart had not abandoned her, even though he knew it would never be accepted. Not after all that had happened. But it didn’t matter to him anymore. Ienzo wanted Kalai to be happy and seeing her like this was soul crushing. He gave Even a look that told him to come into the hallway with him and he did so, closing her door.  Both of them trying their best to drown out her moans.

“You were the one who did this to you both! Did this to HER!” Said the younger man with a defined sense of sharpness.

“You know I didn’t have a choice! Trust me it hurt me a thousand times more than all of them combined!”

“That’s beside the point! Surely there is a way that you can stop this!”

“I don’t understand.”

“The only reason she is suffering is because of Xehanort’s essence still within her! There has to be a way to…”

Ienzo was cut off by a particularly painful cry from inside her room. He shut his eyes to stave off his own tears. Even understood.

“We can try.” He said. “But I don’t know what we can do without total re-completion…”

“We HAVE to try!”

~~~

Her father carried her all the way down to the lab. Roxas was still there, standing around and was surprised to see his old friend.

“Alixka!” He smiled. “It’s good to see you again!”

“That’s not her name anymore!” Snapped Dilan. “Just as my name is no longer Xaldin and Even is no longer Vexen. Her name is Kalai.”

“Kalai, sorry.”

Even in her pain, Kalai managed a small smile towards the boy. Even went over to the computer containing all his research and began to look through the notes.

“We can try extracting Xehanort’s essence from her heart by force. Similarly to how we used to…”

He paused at the angry look that began to form on Dilan’s face.

“It’s the only option we have without outright killing her.”

“And what if it kills her anyway?!”

“None of the other test subjects ever died...”

“No! They just lost their damn minds! And don’t forget about that girl!”

“What girl?!”

Kalai’s attention was caught by this. There was a girl that Ansem had been searching for. She hoped that maybe now she would know about her. But her father only sighed and placed an arm around her.

“Nothing to concern you at this moment, child.” He said. “Another time.”

She sighed as well before she remembered something that had been in the pocket of her black coat.

“What about just killing me? Like Even said that’s the only way I’ll be able to…”

At once Dilan seized her into a possessive embrace. His violet eyes were beginning to melt again into tears.

“Daddy...I know you don’t like it...but how else…”

“Let’s try the extraction!” Ienzo cut in. “If it works then we can do it on Even.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Let’s not think of it until we know for sure it won’t work!”

“Fine! But let Even go first to see if…”

“We don’t have that kind of time!” Ienzo nearly shouted. “Even needs to oversee the first attempt and if it’s going to work we need to do it NOW before…”

The younger man gave Dilan a certain look that he understood well. He glanced down at his daughter. Seeing her suffer was nearly as bad as the idea of never seeing her again.

“Fine.” He sighed. “Call for His Lordship. He can assist Even.”

~~~

Roxas was made to stand outside the door while the process was beginning. Kalai was strapped down to a stretcher and watched nervously as Even placed several patches along her chest, connected to wires.

“We’ve only done this twice on subjects that weren’t already sedated.” He said. “Perhaps we should do the same with her?”

“True. But they did managed to recover quicker.” Ansem The Wise pointed out as he sat at the computer. “We don’t have time to sedate her. We’ll just have to hope for the best.” Turning to his niece. “Whenever you’re ready, my dear.”

“I am.”

“Very well. I’ll begin slowly. Even, Ienzo, watch her.”

He scanned one of the connecting wires and pressed a few buttons, making the girl twist and turn in her bondage. Dilan was watching from the corner and began to step forward.

“No!” She cried out. “It’s alright, Daddy! I’m fine!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Let them go on!”

Ansem the Wise continued, watching the computer that was monitoring her reactions. He sighed.

“Xehanort’s darkness runs very deep. As I should have expected. But this may work if we…”

The computer began to flash red and the girl cried out. Ienzo watched as her eyes widened and began to change colors between gold and violet. Tears were melting in them.

“Master Ansem, what’s happening to her?”

“Her heart is fighting to break free of his hold upon her.” Replied the older man. “It’s a fight she is losing. There is something else pulling at her heart that I can’t decipher but if we don’t find it soon…”

“No! Noooo!”

Her body arched up painfully, shaking uncontrollably.

“It’s becoming too much for her! Can’t you see that?!” Dilan shouted. “Disconnect her now!”

“No! I can do this!”

“Let’s try one more thing.”

Even went over to the computer and scanned a few more wires, doing his best to ignore the girls cries.

“Ah! There’s the problem.” He said. “Someone’s heart is beginning to connect to hers. It’s interrupting the extraction process.”

“Xehanort?”

“No, Master. Someone else.”

A sharp twinge went off in the slate haired young man. He knew exactly whose heart was trying to connect with hers. They were running out of time.

“Can we pause the connection without loosing our progress?”

“Possibly. If we block the connecting heart, we can continue extracting the dark essence. However, I can see that it’s very strong. If we try to interfere, the connection could be lost forever.”

Ienzo would be lying if he said that would be an unfortunate outcome. Recompletion had not fully cured him of selfishness. But as he looked down into her tear stained eyes, flashing colors, he knew that doing such a thing would put him past all forgiveness for as long as he lived.

“No.” He finally sighed. “We mustn’t do that. We can still continue the process while the other heart connects to hers, right?”

“We can, but it will take longer. This connection...it’s very strong.”

“Then do it! In the meantime…” Pressing an elixir to Kalai’s lips. “Try and relax. It will all be over soon.”

She nodded forced herself to smile at him. He smiled too in spite of himself and called Dilan towards them. They both took turns trying to comfort her, such a brave spirit she was. Never again did either man want to endure what she was currently experiencing. Even if the circumstances now couldn’t be more different than before.

The computer began flashing red again, louder and even more frantic than before. Even turned to them and motioned for Kalai to be held down. He sensed what was about to happen and knew the effect it would have on her. The strain would be too much.

“The other heart has connected!” He said, turning back to his master. “We need to shut it down! NOW!”

~~~

_The scythe fell, vanishing in a flurry of petals for the last time. And with it a flurry of emotions, and memories._

_“Oh, so now it all comes back to me.”_

_This had not occurred when Marluxia had first met his end to Sora. In his rage and disbelief at being defeated, he had felt nothing. Something within the feminine spirit that had come to aid him served only to increase his rage._

_Now he knew what that thing was. And in his shame and sorrow that was beginning to overwhelm him, he couldn’t help but laugh._

_“Hey, is that a real laugh?”_

_“Yes...my heart is remembering how to feel.”_

_His heart was remembering many things. His beautiful purple keyblade, lavished with red roses. The four fellow union leaders who were his companions. The fountain square where he would often speak with his other friend. His sweet little chirithy._

_And her. His heart was remembering her._

_“Really? That’s good.”_

_If Sora still had memory of what had transpired at Castle Oblivion, of what Marluxia had done to him and his friends, what he had done to Namine, would he still be able to smile at him with such kindness? He doubted it. The last thing he remembered seeing as he faded to nothingness was the look of unabated fury glittering in his intense blue eyes. There was no relief, no joy in his triumph. Only his hatred for The Graceful Assassin._

_But then again, Sora was older now. Maybe he could understand now that they had all been pawns of Xehanort. Maybe his forgiveness could be earned after all when he made it back to the old life. To his old self._

_“And now, I am on the cusp of reclaiming my identity…”_

_This was not who he was. He was horrified at the thought of how much suffering he had caused. Especially to Namine. She was so much like her. Innocent and sweet. She liked to draw too sometimes, especially pictures of him, Elrena and their chrithies. That was how he was able to track Elrena down initially._

_“...my purpose for being…”_

_He would become whole again. There was still much to be done that now free from Xehanort, Lauriam could now achieve. He would find Elrena. He would find Kalai. His love for them had not wavered in the slightest. And together, eventually, they would find Strelitzia._

_“Thanks to you, Sora.”_

~~~

Dilan and Ienzo continued to hold onto Kalai as she wailed out and vomited onto the floor. The older man recalled that the exact thing had occurred the first time in Castle Oblivion. At the time he had been consumed with trying to get her to safety. Now as he saw his child crying, he could fully be a comfort to her. As much a comfort as anything could be in this terrible situation.

“When will it end!” She sobbed. Let me die! I want to die!”

“Enough! As your father I forbid you to say such things!”

“I’ll never see them again! They’re gone forever!”

“Don’t say that!”

Ienzo couldn’t keep his tears back any longer. It didn’t matter that she was crying out for someone else. It was that she was crying at all.

“We all managed to re-complete, Kalai. We all did. Marluxia will too. So will Larxene. You have to believe that!”

The younger man took her into his arms while Even disconnected her from the machines. He watched while she cried and screamed in Ienzo's arms before turning back to his master with a sigh.

“Is there any point at all in trying again?”

There was no response form Ansem The Wise. They both knew the answer. The door was opened and Roxas rushed in and threw his arms around his friend.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I felt it too. They will be back. If I can return than so can they.”

“Roxas…”

Kalai pulled herself from her agony long enough to gently pat his head. As she used to do when he came to her after a rough day in the Organization.

“You should get going soon.” She smiled through her tears. “Sora and his friends need you. And Xion. She needs you too.”

“Yeah, I know.”

From both of his hands, two keybades appeared. One black and the other white.

“Even said the last thing I need to be complete was a ‘connection’. And when it comes, it will take my heart to theirs. All I have to do now is wait.”

~~~

That connection came soon after this. Roxas could sense the sorrow in Xion and Lea and that Sora was in distress. Without a word he vanished in a blinding light.

Afterword, the men went over the data they had extracted from Kalai’s heart. They discovered that there was another form of darkness independent of Xehanort that was taking hold in her heart but it was currently in a dormant state so there was no fear of it harming her anytime soon. They also found that not one, but two hearts were now connected to hers. Fortunately they did not appear malevolent in the slightest but there was still the matter of Xehanort’s essence. They had done enough to know that a second attempt would be in vain. She was in too weak a state.

“Which means…” Sighed Even. “There is only one option to rid her and I of him once and for all. The Thirteen Darknesses are falling like flies. It will only be a matter of time until Master Xehanort is struck down as well.”

As much as Dilan did not like this, he knew that the scientist was correct. The Keyblade War was drawing to a close. There was no reason for his child to continue to suffer under the old man's influence. And she was not the only one suffering.

“Can we...at least see to it that there is as little pain as possible?”

“I would strongly advise that!” Even chuckled a little. “Do you recall I was in bed for weeks before I was able to wake. Axel had me incinerated. I never want to experience such a thing again!”

“How about this?”

Aeleus pulled from his pocket a small vial, it was poison.

“Leon discovered it in her coat. She may have been thinking the exact same thing for a while.”

“What do you think stopped her?”

“I think we all know the answer to that.” Even chuckled again as he pointed to the data on the computer screen. “Do you recall that day when we were informed she would be joining me and Aeleus at Castle Oblivion?”

Dilan smiled. “I do.”

“We had all been afraid for her safety. I see now that we were right to be afraid, but not for the reason we thought. And truthfully, I feel like their presence was the one thing keeping her grounded when Xemnas brought her back.” Grinning a little. “Well as grounded as she could be.”

Their master smiled at this. So consumed he had been with vengeance, he had not bothered to see that his apprentices were just as much victims as he had been. He saw, through their care for the girl, that their hearts were always in the right place. Even when things had been difficult.

“I do hope I get the chance to meet them in the future.” He said, taking the vial from Aeleus. “But in the meantime we need to do this soon.”

~~~

She was now asleep and Ienzo was watching over her. He had always cared about her, long before he realized just how much. It was a painful thing to realize that she would never feel the same way. But at the same time he felt as though he had forfeited his chance with his callousness as a Nobody.

Now his only hope was that he would be able to atone for his past cruelty and that she would forgive him. All he wanted was her happiness. And if Marluxia and Larxene could give her that, how terrible could they be? Ienzo leaned into her sleeping form and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

_Even if I never can have the same place in your heart as they do, I do hope that, at the very least, we can always be friends. It is possible for me to love you in more ways than one, Kalai._

The door opened and the men came in. It was time.

~~~

There would be no pain. Even and Kalai would wither away as before, but they would feel nothing, only the sensation of falling asleep. They held the vials together in one hand and each others hands in the other.

“I’m afraid.” She admitted. “What if it doesn’t…”

“Hush now.” Dilan said, hoping his voice did not betray the anxiety that was also poking at his chest. “All will be well.”

“But…” Her eyes scanned the vial before looking up at her father once more. “It’s just that...before...when it happened….it was sudden and not expected. I was afraid but…”

“I understand. It’s natural to fear death. Any kind of death.”

“Would it make you feel better…” Even added. “If I were to tell you I too am afraid, My Lady?”

“No, not really.”

“Of course.” They both laughed. “But even so, we must do this. Let’s not waver a moment longer.”

They pressed the vials to their lips. At the last moment, Dilan put his arms around his child and Ienzo took Even’s hand. Their comfort was not unwelcome as the lethal fluid found its way down their throats. The result was not delayed. Immediately their bodies began to wither into tendrils of black nothingness. Even with the sensation of sleep overpowering them, the sense of death was still there to be felt. Kalai felt her eyes become heavy but strangely enough, there were no tears.

“Don’t be afraid.” Dilan murmured, holding her tighter even as her form disappeared from his grasp. “You will be back in my arms sooner than you think. And then you will begin your new life here, with all of us. Free from the darkness once and for all.”

She smiled at him, his loving eyes the last thing she remembered seeing before everything finally went black. No pain. And no fear.

“See you soon, Daddy.”

~~~

 

_“Let every dawn be to you as the beginning of life, and every setting sun be to you as its close.” -- John Ruskin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to all the Ienzo shippers and stans who read this work along with the fourth work coming soon after this one concludes. Don't worry though, he's going to get some love soon even if it's not from my girl. 
> 
> And Lauriam's keyblade is the Divine Rose. I will hold onto that headcanon until it is canon contradicted and even then I will not accept it and will remain salty about the matter until the day I die. Don't at me!


	11. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m only crying cause I never dreamed it’d take this long. It'd take thiiiiiiiiiissss long..."

~~~

_It was over. It was all over. Those were Kalai’s first thoughts as she felt her eyes slowly open and she took in the cloudless sky of The Keyblade Graveyard. The fact that she was back there did not scare her. She no longer could sense the darkness, the Thirteen had fallen and she was safe._

_Even was beside her, his second period as a Nobody having also begun in this forsaken wasteland. If there were any doubts in her mind that everything was finally back to normal, she need only look into his now glowing emerald eyes. They were people again._

_Neither of them knew exactly what to do next since they now had no way of leaving the world without special assistance. So they walked together in silence for some time before they came upon several figures walking towards them in the distance. For a brief moment they feared that they may be Heartless but as they came closer they realized they recognized some of their faces. Roxas, Xion, and, was that...Terra? It was. They were Guardians of Light._

_“Even...Kalai…”_

_Riku had known Even as Vexen but somehow he already knew who the young woman beside him was without them having to tell him. And even after all that had just happened, he still managed a small smile._

_“We’ve been looking for you two.”_

~~~

He had been entrusted in delivering the vessel that would become Namine‘s new body. He informed them that Light had prevailed but Kairi had been struck down by Master Xehanort. At the conclusion of the battle Sora made up his mind to go search for her lost heart with the great possibility that he may never be seen again.

Kalai listened to this with heaviness in her heart. Though she had really only known him through others and spoke to him only twice, Sora had managed to find a way into her heart as well. She recalled observing him in the Kingdom of Corona and how endearing and amusing it was to see him with Rapunzel. How truly kind he seemed to be. And she hoped with all her heart that he would find a way to rescue Kairi without having to sacrifice himself in the process.

Riku, Lea and the king were on their way back to Radiant Garden to deliver the vessel and Even and Kalai joined them. The apprentices along with Aerith, Yuffie and Leon were all waiting for them outside the castle when they arrived. She wasted no time throwing herself on her father, weeping with joy that she was finally home. Dilan held her for a long time, pulling her face to his occasionally to look into her eyes, restored to their original color. This was no dream. Everything would finally be normal again. Maybe even better.

And so it was. Dilan himself watched over her for the first few weeks until her strength returned and she resumed her life as it had been before this nightmare all began. Lea resumed his apprenticeship to Ansem the Wise which had begun right before Radiant Garden fell to darkness. Eventually Isa recompleted and joined them. While Kalai was wary to trust either of them at first, in time they managed to develop a reasonably decent accord and she had completely forgiven Xion for what had happened between them. Realizing now that the girl had no control over her actions then. In many ways Xion was like Sora and Kairi and her cheerful presence was a comfort to her.

She needed all the comfort she could receive. Soon after returning, Kalai began to experience terrible nightmares about what had transpired in the past. Nightmares about The Keyblade Graveyard, about the Heartless that had initially taken her heart away, about Ansem’s shadowy other, and about Zexion’s illusions in Castle Oblivion. To name a few. And her shadowy self still tormented her.

In addition to the nightmares, she was also thinking a great deal about Marluxia and Larxene, both of them now lost from her. Kalai did not want to lose hope but as the months passed, she began to think the worst and it only served to feed her nightmares.

It soon became too much for her. These nightmares were not only impacting her recovery but also her relationships with those around her. Especially Ienzo. She wanted to forgive him but even after three months, all she saw when she looked at him was Zexion and she could never forgive _him_.

If only Xehanort had not driven a wedge between them all. Then perhaps his love for her could have stood a chance.

Eventually Kalai begged for Even and Ansem The Wise to try again in extracting the dormant darkness within her. Their attempts ultimately proved unsuccessful and she resolved that she would have to overcome the darkness in her heart herself. It would take time but it was necessary lest her sorrow eat away at her.

~~~

On the final night of the year, a few months after the Final Battle, Kalai knelt before her uncle and father and was officially welcomed into the Royal Guard. It was a marvelous night of celebration and triumph. Celebration because this was something she had been preparing for since she had been a teenager.

And triumph because despite her traumas and uncertainties, this moment had finally come. It appeared as though she had finally the purpose she had been searching for for so long. Looking up into the faces of Dilan and Ansem The Wise, she could see the love and pride shining within them as she was handed her new weapon: a lance just like her father’s that was called Radiant Nobility.

Among those who watched her proclamation were two of her three younger sisters. They had arrived not too long after the Final Battle with the hopes of beginning apprenticeships themselves as well as coming to some sort of reconciliation with their outcasted eldest sister. Iris and Adelen were truthfully the kinder of her four siblings, having been so young when she had been sent away. Kalai knew she could not reasonably hold resentment against them for too long.

Like everything else, their relationship took some time to develop but by the New Year, they were truly the sisters they had secretly always hoped they could be.

~~~

And so things moved at a relatively happy pace for some time. Kalai passed her birthday in early February and her new role with the Royal Guard was everything she had hoped it would be. Her nightmares were even beginning to cease.

Spring came and the apprentices completed their work on Namine. Kalai watched from outside the lab as the girls blue eyes opened for the first time. They had not seen each other since Castle Oblivion but time did not diminish the girls affection for her. Now there were no other ulterior motives standing in the way of their friendship. It was beginning to seem like Kalai could now finally, truly be happy.

“Sis, you have a visitor.” Adelen said to her one morning in early April.

She had been spending her time tending to the gardens in the courtyard. The flowers bearing her name were in full bloom again. Somehow they appeared even more beautiful to her this year than they had ever before. She smiled at her sister.

“Send them here.” She said. “I’m almost done but I don’t want to leave the garden just yet.”

Adelen ran off back into the castle and Kalai continued admiring her flowers. Touching the petals of one in particular, she recalled again, her time with Marluxia in Kingdom of Corona. But instead of feeling sad, her heart was warmed by the tender recollection.

During their experiments Even had told her about the two hearts connected to hers. If such a thing were true, she was certain that he and Larxene would find her one day. The trials of war and the shadows of darkness could not break their bond. She was sure of that.

Closing her eyes, Kalai focused on the flower she had placed her finger upon. With her magic, it began to bloom out into more petals the color of a pearl. Iridescent tints of purple, pink and yellow kissed the shimmering white petals lightly, creating a beautiful plant worthy of its meaning. Worthy of its name.

“Strength and nobility. Strength and beauty.”

Her heart stopped. That voice. She knew that voice. She knew it in some ways better than she knew her own. Her entire body froze at the sound of footsteps approaching her and she had to force her body around. And she had to force herself to believe that what she saw before her was not a dream.

It wasn’t a dream. This was honestly better than any dream she could possibly have. How many times had she secretly prayed and begged the light of Kingdom Hearts that this day would come? That this moment would come? How many times in the last six months had she nearly lost hope of ever seeing them again? And how many times had her despair nearly drowned her into darkness?

Her hopes had been realized. Her prayers answered. She had fought the darkness within her and now her struggles were rewarded. There were no words. There were no tears. Only euphoria as she Kalai threw herself into their loving embrace.

“You found me.” She murmured, gazing up into his radiant blue eyes. No this was no dream. “You both finally found me!”

“Yes, Rosebud. We have.” Replied the pink haired man with a tender smile.

“Sorry...we couldn’t come sooner.” The blonde giggled. “We had a few...loose ends that needed tidying up before we could do anything else.”

“I told you I’d never forget you, Kalai. Things were extremely difficult for a time but here we are.” He pressed his face into her soft dark hair as he had often done during their many moments of intimacy together. “You were the light that saw us through recompletion. And now that we are all together again, you can help my heart finally become truly whole.”

Kalai pulled away from him to gaze into his eyes thoughtfully.

“Are you not fully whole already, Marluxia?”

At this he laughed softly, stepping back a little to extend his hand to her. Violet eyes widened with amazement as he summoned a gorgeous purple keyblade decorated with glowing red roses. He had told her that he was a part of some ancient keyblade legacy. It now appeared as though that legacy had now returned to him. She reached out and hesitantly touched it.

“First things first.” He began. “I am no longer Marluxia, as you are no longer Alixka. My name, my true name, is Lauriam.”

“And my name…” Added the blonde. “...is Elrena.”

~~~

And her name was Strelitzia, also an ancient keyblade wielder from the time of fairy tales. She was also Lauriam’s sister. It was her voice that had called out to him as a Nobody. It was her presence that aided him in Castle Oblivion. She had been struck down by some terrible darkness but even so her heart still called out for her brother somehow. Somewhere.

Elrena had been helping him find her when it happened. The memories of what had occurred were still hazy to them both but somehow they had lost their hearts to darkness and taken into the Organization by Xigbar. Now with their memories and identities restored, it was time to combat the darkness that had torn them apart from each other and their fellow companions. The darkness that had torn brother and sister apart.

Lauriam had been one of five Union Leaders in the time of fairy tales. They had been his friends and so their first order of business would be to track them down. Already they had managed to find one. Incidentally one of the Guardians of Light. A boy named Ventus.

“We’re planning to meet with Ven at the Land of Departure.” He said to Kalai as he and Elrena explained these things to her as well as the others in the castle. “And we...would like you to join us, Kalai.”

The brunette sat there in silence for a long time after this final statement. Even after the Final Battle the Heartless still existed in her world. They were nowhere near as problematic as they had been in the past but in the last few weeks their numbers had begun to increase and she could not help but wonder if the same darkness that took away Strelitzia was responsible.

Just when it seemed as though darkness had been banished from their lives for good. But she was relieved that Lauriam now knew who was calling out for him, it was Striletzia’s voice that would now direct him to his ultimate purpose. Truthfully she knew she should have jumped at the opportunity to be by their side again.

“But…” She began. “I...I don’t wield a keyblade. I don’t know how useful I’d…”

“Like that really matters to us!” Elrena laughed. “You can still help us!”

“We have the ability to traverse the Lanes Between.” Added Lauriam. “Even if you don’t have a keyblade, you heart is still strong and true. That in and of itself is a power.”

A smile came to her face. All throughout their time in the Organization, Kalai had known that there was more to these two. It was what drew her to them when others had been wary. She could see what that thing was now. Wherever Striletzia was, she was most fortunate to have such a loving brother and devoted friend.

“I’d like to go with you. But not having a keyblade isn’t my only worry...what about…”

She turned to her father and uncle. They seemed to understand her reluctance before she even opened her mouth. Dilan was about to say something when Iris rushed in.

“Heartless!” She screamed. “Outside the castle gates!”

Everyone immediately rose from their seats. From her extended hand, Kalai summoned Radiant Nobility and her lovers summoned their keyblades.

“Sis, go down to the computer room and sound the alarm!” She said. “We’ll take care of them!”

~~~

Outside, most of the citizens had already emptied the streets at the blaring noise from the castle informing them of the monsters in the city. Dilan and the other apprentices went out towards the outer gardens and the lower levels while Kalai, Lauriam and Elrena took on the Heartless in the Central Square. Even without a keyblade, she was still a formidable fighter.

But these Heartless were different from those she had encountered in the past. Somehow they were even more relentless and did not go down as easily as before. It seemed that with their return they were becoming stronger even if there were less of them. To the point that she could not strike them down on her own.

She couldn’t help but wonder if having a keyblade would make killing them easier but the thought vanished when she saw that even her friends were having trouble. When it seemed as though all of them were finally taken care of, the shadows of the vanished creatures pooled around the ground and formed into a Darkside. Now here was something she had encountered before, this couldn’t be too difficult right?

But even this old foe seemed stronger than before, even it’s coloring was different, now having limbs tinted in a blood red. At one point the monster released orbs of darkness that Kalai tried to guard but then something horrible occurred. The dark orbs continued to spawn from it’s chest. Elrena tried to surround it in a curtain of lightning but not before one last orb came towards Kalai that shattered her lance into a thousand pieces.

“Damnit!!”

This was what she hated more than anything else in the world. The feeling of being defenseless. At once she turned to her magic but was too preoccupied with attacking to see the pools of darkness covering her feet. Shadows jumped from it and pinned her down.

“Kalai, NO!!!”

They rushed to her aid. Kalai felt herself being suffocated by the darkness surrounding her, just as it did on that horrible night she could not manage to erase from her memory. No matter how she tried. No. That was in the past. This was now. The darkness would not take hold of her for a third time. Never would it have her heart again.

Light.

A blinding white light.

The Heartless surrounding her vanished and Radiant Nobility was restored to her hands. But it too was enveloped in a blinding white light. Something was happening, she could not understand what. It was only when she tried closing her hands around the lance that it’s form changed.

 

And from the light, her graceful new weapon appeared.

~~~

**_~Epilogue Access Gateway~_ **

_The following epilogue cannot be accessed until all 50/50 Lucky Heart Emblems are found._

_Lucky Heart Emblems Found: 45/50_

_~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times, go hurry up and find for those last few emblems! They’re probably all in The Caribbean.


	12. Graceful Destiny (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Epilogue Access Gateway~  
> Congratulations on finding all 50 Lucky Heart Emblems. “Graceful Destiny” has been unlocked in the Theater.
> 
> *Cue Destiny's Union*

~~~

There was no way or reason for it but she knew it did not matter at the moment. Now Kalai would be able to fight. And to win. On her feet again in a battle stance, she charged at the Darkside at once. Luariam and Elrena seemed equally aghast  but there would be enough time for questions later. After this monster was taken out.

Apparently wielding a keyblade was not as simple as Lea or Roxas made it seem. Holding one was so different from holding a lance or spear. But it did give a considerable boost to her magic. Between the three of them, the Darkside was taken down easily enough. When it finally vanished in a cloud of darkness, Kalai collapsed onto the ground, thoroughly overwhelmed and staring down at her incredible new weapon. Elrena made a face at her.

“What was that you said, Princess?” She teased. “That you couldn’t wield a keyblade? Clearly that was a lie!”

“I can’t!” Retorted Kalai. “At least...I didn’t think I could. I’ve never...HOW?!”

“A strong heart, and a natural aversion to darkness.”

Lauriam knelt beside her and took her weapon into his hand. It was a radiant and iridescent white, almost silver, carved in swirls and groves that suggested wind patterns and studded with gems of purple, pink and yellow. The blade closely resembled the flower bearing her name and the keychain shaped in the Sacred Heart emblem of Radiant Garden. He smiled.

“And, as your father would say, a fighting spirit. That is the reason you have been given one. Few possess a heart strong enough to wield such weapons. That you can is a testament to your strength, Kalai. Your graceful, noble strength.”

~~~

Imagine the faces on her father and the others in the castle when they took their first glance at Kalai’s new weapon. Iris and Adelen still were not fully aware of the keyblade’s power but were curious about why their sister’s lance now looked like a fancy key. Aeleus and Ienzo gaped but Lea groaned in mock-disappointment before laughing. And here he thought having one meant something. Dilan was most enthusiastic.

“Ah! Now here’s someone truly worthy of such a marvelous weapon!” He said, not even bothering to conceal his fatherly pride.

“Gee thanks!” Lea laughed again.

“And what are we? Chopped liver?!” Scoffed Elrena.

“I don’t know how worthy I am.” Kalai replied. “But somehow…”

“Nonsense!” Dilan cut her off at once. “You were always worthy and I don’t say that simply because you’re my child.”

Somehow she doubted that but in the next moment he became quite serious.

“I understand you have doubts about leaving your home again. But it’s clear now that you can now have an even greater purpose. There was a reason you were given that keyblade. It is a sign that points you towards your path. It is a sign towards your destiny.”

“Daddy…”

It was true that a part of Kalai did not want to leave her home again. Especially since she had spent so much of her life looking for a sense of home only to be torn away from it the moment she realized where it was. And she was certain that her father would not want to part with her so soon after finally finding her.

“This...this is my home.”

“Yes, it is.” Her father agreed. “And it will always be your home. You will always have a place here.” He approached her and tenderly embraced her. “I had promised myself that once I have found you, I would never let you go. But…” Pulling away to look into her eyes. “This is not goodbye. Not the end. Far from it, this is only the beginning.”

Kalai threw her arms around her father and he tightened his hold on her. No, this would not be the end of anything. She would return, sooner rather than later. Love had been returned to her in more ways than one and she would hold onto it forever. No darkness could ever come in the way of that.

She approached each member of her castle family with embraces and kind words, starting first to Even.

“Thank you for being my intellectual window to the world. And thank you for keeping me grounded when it seemed as though I had no one else in my darkest hours.”

“You’ve grown into such a remarkable young woman.” He smiled. “We are all so proud of you, My Lady. I’m certain you will continue to make us proud in your future endeavors.”

“Thank you.” Turning to Aeleus. “It’s funny, when I first arrived here, I was secretly afraid of you.” He chuckled at this. “But, not anymore. Not in a very long time. You and Daddy helped me become stronger and for that I am grateful.”

“You were always strong.” He replied. “Even when you were not aware. Continue being strong. New challenges will face you and you will need that strength to see them through.”

“I will. I promise.” To Ienzo, her farewell to him was particularly heartfelt. “I know there is kindness in your heart as well. I will always cherish that.” She said before twisting her lips into a slightly teasing smile. “Take care of Iris, got it?”

Blush came to his face at once as well as to her sister. It was well known by now that Iris had feelings for him and Kalai had encouraged her, hoping her love would gradually help Ienzo reconcile with his heartbreak where she was concerned. Lately it appeared as though it was working. He agreed to her request wholeheartedly. Kalai turned to her sisters.

“Things may not have been good between us three for a while.” She began. “But I know now that we were all just caught up in forces beyond our control. I don’t fault either of you for it, not anymore. I love you both.” They embraced her and in the last moment she whispered into Iris’ ear. “You have him, Sis! It will only be a matter of time before I’m coming back for a wedding!”

“Kalai!” She pulled away, causing Adelen to giggle.

“Forgive me for deserting my duties to you and this castle so soon after being entrusted with them.” She said to her uncle. To which Ansem The Wise smiled and kissed her forehead.

“You are welcome to take them up again wherever you return. And it’s clear you now have other duties to attend to.” He turned to Lauriam and Elrena. “Kalai is the jewel of this realm. I expect you both to take care of her as such!”

“That’s right!” Dilan’s expression became quite serious. “The Jewel of Radiant Garden. Don’t you dare let us down and force me to chase you two to the ends of the earth! Because I will! I’ll do to you what I did to that masked bastard that was tormenting her all those years ago!”

Everyone laughed at this. Kalai then said goodbye to Lea and Isa. It had been a while but recently it seemed as though they may finally become friends. She grinned at the redhead.

“Guess I’m now joining the Keyblade Club with you and Roxas! I’ll be sure to challenge you to a match when I come back!”

“I look forward to wiping the floor with you, Princess!”

“Ha! Implying I won’t do the same with you!” She gave him another teasing grin before turning her attention to Isa. “I forgive you. We all forgive you, and I’m sure Roxas forgives you as well. So please, do the same to yourself.”

The blue haired man did not respond with words, only nodding and giving her a sad but gentle smile. Finally Kalai turned to her father again and embraced him.

“There is strength in your heart, nobility in your character and fire in your blood, my sweet girl.” Dilan placed a kiss on her forehead as he held her tighter. “Never forget that. Never forget your name. Whatever challenges face you, I know they will be no match for you so long as you remember all that I’ve taught you. And everything that you are.”

Kalai had been able to hold back her feeling up until this moment. Now she felt the tears coming to her eyes as she kissed her father before turning to leave to her new purpose.

“I love you, Daddy.”

~~~

If Kalai still had any doubts about leaving home, they were extinguished when they arrived outside the great castle and were greeted by her old friend Kairi. Sora had managed to find her and revive her after all but as a result, his own heart was now lost.

Naturally Kairi was heartbroken by this but she also harbored a tremendous amount of guilt. It was her own weakness, according to her, that caused her to be struck down by Xehanort. And after she had promised Sora that she would now be the one to protect him and fight as well. It was in that spirit that she had decided to come to the Land of Departure to receive more training. She was determined to be weak no longer.

Nearly half a decade had passed since she had last seen her little sister friend last and she was now a lovely young lady of sixteen, the same age as Iris. And Kalai could see in Kairi the same determination not to be defenseless as she had always had.

“I’m sure you will find Sora one day.” She said as she comforted the younger girl. “In the meantime, you and I can work together to become stronger. To become formidable warriors of the keyblade.”

“I hope so.” Kairi replied, pulling her towards the castle. “Come inside and you can meet the rest of them.”

Graceful Destiny. That would be the name of her keyblade. A name given by the Master and keeper of Land of Departure, Aqua. At once Kalai was taken by the great sense of majesty that radiated from the beautiful Keyblade Master. Even so, there was an undisputed kindness in her eyes that helped to put the girls heart at ease.

Beside her was Terra, the same Terra that had helped her all those years ago when she was still a child. Now free from Xehanort’s influence once and for all. Though she did not know him well, she knew that she would grow to like him far more than she ever did the snarky, uptight white haired apprentice under her uncle’s care.

Ventus had her heart almost immediately. He was a sweet, cheerful boy who bore an uncanny resemblance to Roxas, they could easily have been twins. In his arms was a strange looking creature that somewhat resembled a cat.

“What is...that thing?” Kalai asked hesitantly, freaking out a little when she saw it float out of his arms around her and speak without a mouth.

“I’m not a ‘thing’!” Said the creature. “I’m a chirithy! And the name’s Chirithy!”

“Okay! Okay! Settle down! I get it!”

Her lovers laughed at her fear of the creature. Kalai had taken on countless monsters, battled Heartless and regarded her Nobodies as her pets. Why, of all things, was she now afraid of Dreameaters?

~~~

It was decided that she, Lauriam and Elrena would live there for the foreseeable future. Kalai required training in order to properly wield her keyblade and Lauriam and Elrena did not want to part from Ventus anytime soon having finally found him. They would continue to work together to find the other Union Leaders and Aqua hoped that having Kalai as a fellow pupil with Kairi would help the latter with her confidence and her training.

Once Kairi and Kalai were stronger, they would be given keyblade armor to protect when traveling in the Lanes Between and they would work together with the other wielders to help banish the heartless wherever they were. Land of Departure would be their base of operations.

Later that night Kalai walked out alone to gaze at the night sky. Her new home was a castle situated on a mountain with towers on other mountains attached by vast gold chains. The terrain was sloped and very green. The world seemed to be a place somehow stopped in time, like out of a history book. And she could not help but feel as though she had been here before.

The stars were out and it made for a beautiful sight. The air was a little chilly but she did not mind. It had been a very long time since she felt this way. So happy, so calm, so very much at peace with herself and everything around her. She did not realize that she had fallen asleep in the grass and was startled when she opened her eyes to find Elrena looming over her. The blonde giggled.

“Gimme a break, Elrena!” She scoffed.

“Silly Princess!” Elrena replied. “Why are you out here all by yourself? You'll catch a cold!”

“I guess I just needed some time to gather my feelings.”

“I get it. A lot has happened today.”

She took a seat beside her brunette lover. Even though their love for each other was certain, they had little time to really be alone together like this. To talk like this, without tension of any kind. Kalai rested her head upon Elrena’s shoulder, she felt the blonde flinch a little but it only encouraged her to wrap her arms around her.

“Kalai...you know cuddling isn’t really my…”

“Oh come on!” She made a face. “Just a little. It’s been so long, before today I wondered if I would ever be able to do something like this again!”

“She’s right.”

The girls turned around to see Lauriam approaching. He sat beside them, with Kalai in the middle. They looked up at the stars together.

“Somewhere out there.” He began. “My sister is alone and afraid. I hope at least, wherever she is, she’s able to see how beautiful the stars are tonight.” He smiled at his ladies. “Just like you two.”

“My uncle used to say that all worlds share the same sky.” Kalai said. “I’m sure she is out there and no matter how far she is, she knows you are now searching for her.” She reached out one hand towards the stars, unintentionally summoning her keyblade. But she smiled all the same. “Our destinies are now intertwined. And our shared destinies will lead us to Strelitzia.”

“You’re going to make a very fine keyblade warrior.” Lauriam replied. “I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

“I’m sure if she’s anything like her brother, she’s a wonderful girl.”

“She is!” Elrena grinned. “I may or may not have symbolically adopted her in my head.”

“Then does that make me your brother too?” Lauriam raised an eyebrow at the blonde before giving her a teasing smirk. “I’d like to think you and I have a different relationship than that.”

“Not the point! I love her! And nothing can change that”

“Elrena!” Gasped Kalai. “It’s such a rare thing to hear you say the L word around us!”

“Shut up! It’s a very special word and I don’t use it lightly!”

“That’s Elrena’s way of saying that she loves us but doesn’t like admitting to it aloud!”

“HEY!!”

She was on her feet at once and gave chase to him. Kalai watched them happily. The chase was not that long, ending when Elrena jumped up onto his back. Lauriam caught her with ease and gently put her back onto her feet. Kalai rose to her feet as well and followed them back into the castle.

They all had separate rooms, but that night they all decided to stay in the same room. Together. After all being settled in Elrena turned to her two lovers with a shyness that they were not used to seeing in her.

“It may be a word I don’t like using a lot.” She began. “But it’s a word I...don’t mind using with you too. I love you, Lauriam. And I love you too, Kalai.”

Kalai and Lauriam knew how difficult it was for her to say those words. They smiled at her and Kalai placed her arms around her again.

“We love you too…”

“Don’t get carried away!”

“Too late! You already said it!”

The blonde allowed her to give her a sweet kiss on her cheek before she decided to push her back onto the bed. She took a nearby pillow and whacked the brunette over the head with it many times. But she continued to giggle and soon picked up a pillow of her own to fight back. Lauriam watched them with a smirk.

“I love you both, my darlings.” He said. “So why are you having fun without me?”

“Ugh!!”

They threw their pillows at him and he responded by pouncing on them both, chuckling as they tried to elude him to no avail. Kalai was pushed onto her stomach as her male lover pulled down her nightgown and began kissing her neck and shoulder blades. Elrena tried pulling her away and was reprimanded with her lips pressed against his. Neither ladies tried to fight back.

“Perhaps I should show you both just _how_ much I love you?”

Breathless laughter ensued that could be heard from outside the door, and Ventus just happened to be passing by. What exactly was occurring was lost on the boys innocent mind. But it sounded like fun and he wanted in. He gently knocked on the door.

“Hey! You guys having a sleepover without me?”

They quickly stopped what they were doing the moment they heard the door. Scarlet covering their faces as Lauriam called out to him.

“Uh...not...exactly, Ven. Kalai...wasn’t feeling well so we were trying to cheer her up.”

 _What a way you’re doing that!_ The blush on her face darkened.

“I’ll come by your room later to chat if you like. But we’re...kinda busy right now.”

“Oh, alright…”

Kalai couldn’t help but hear the slight disappointment in the boys voice.

“Is he always so...so…”

“Endearingly sweet?” Lauriam took her back into his arms. “He is. And that’s why he’s such a wonderful friend. As you’ll see. Now…” Pulling Elrena close to him as well. “Where were we?”

And somewhere, among those countless stars in that boundless sky, one star in particular twinkled a little brighter than usual. Brighter than all the others that night. As if it were smiling down at the three.

_“I’ll be waiting for you, brother. Elrena, I can’t wait to see you again. And I can’t wait to meet you too, Kalai.”_

 

~~~

 

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing. In the end, I want to be standing at the beginning, with you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I want to say that Kalai’s keyblade acquisition was solely based upon her touching Lauriam’s (insert dirty joke here), there is more to it which will be explored in the fourth installment of her work. 
> 
> When I decided that Kalai would ultimately end up with Marluxia, I knew from the get go that there would not be a very “satisfying” ending to their story. That is...until KH3. It was thanks to KH3 that I decided to return to her story and continue what I had begun three years ago. 
> 
> But even now there is still not much I can do with them without anymore lore to work upon. In my mind there is a slightly trashy headcanon where Kalai, her lovers, Ventus and Kairi create a keyblade fighting force that travels to various Disney worlds, protecting the new Princesses of Heart, yeeting Heartless, searching for Sora and Strelitzia and preparing to kick Luxu’s bitchass to oblivion. Terra and Aqua serve as their guides and Chirithy is their mascot. 
> 
> That would have been the theme of Kalai’s next story but this headcanon is EXTREMELY dependent on Ventus NOT being the one who killed Strelitzia. For this reason alone there will be no planned ending to her fifth and final story.
> 
> And so what I'm going to do is this: the next installment of Kalai's story will be a short one, only seven chapters. It will chronicle the roughly six month time period between the Final Battle’s conclusion and her reunion with Lauriam and Elrena. It will explain partially how she becomes worthy of a keyblade, see the budding romance between Iris and Ienzo, and explore the relationships between Kalai and sisters, father and friends post KH3. 
> 
> By the time I'm done posting that work (say, late july), I would have ironed out my trash headcanon and have her fifth work ready for the most part and I'm HOPING that maybe by then there will be more info on the DLC or maybe even more updates to Union X. At the moment I have five chapters planned and since there will be no ending I'll just add more chapters as time goes on and more lore is added. 
> 
> In the meantime, Embracing Purpose will be updated again on July 3rd. With that work I'm going to post three to four chapters at a time but still won't have any set update schedule. The fourth installment of Kalai's main story, titled Jewels of Radiant Garden, will debut on July 5th at 5pm EST. I do hope everyone enjoyed this story and look forward to the next and final chapters of Kalai’s journey.


End file.
